Rebirth of the Demon God
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Months have passed since Mira's demise and peace is restored across Conton City once more. When Fu's curiosity gets the better of him, his actions result in the resurrection of the Demon God himself. Now, it is up to the Time Patrollers and the Supreme Kai of Time to stop Demigra and save history once more.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 1: Revival**

**Greetings everyone. I have returned with the long-awaited sequel to Conton City Tournament. For ****continuity purposes, this is both a sequel while taking place after Dragon Ball Super: Broly and the ****Infinite History Saga**** . In a way, this could be considered my own adaption of a Xenoverse 3, but I think this will remain simply as my own concept for another saga within Xenoverse 2.**

**Long story short, here we are, enjoy, review and happy days. Presto.**

* * *

_Age 853_

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes!"

"But it feels so humiliating for someone of my position!" Trunks wined in protest.

Chronoa didn't sympathise with his feelings as she gestured the crew towards their respective positions, establishing cameras, microphones and other necessary equipment. As Conton City's reputation increased and many residents were moving to join in, keeping up appearances was a high priority. At the suggestion of others, the residence constructed a commercial set and the chosen host was no other than the half-Saiyan himself.

"Can't we just do another music video like last time?" Trunks suggested, his tone of voice almost breaking into a plead.

"Music videos are outdated," Chronoa explained. "We need something that really appeals to the audience, something that grasps their attention and shows everything we have to offer."

Trunk shrugged. "Couldn't you just send them cookies?"

"I considered it, but there were big rumours about the food tasting off," Chronoa replied and clasped her hands together. "Now, chop-chop! It's rolling time!"

With little choice given, Trunks hesitatingly agreed. Pausing briefly to compose himself before the cameras were on, he forced a smile and quietly rehearsed his script for the hundredth time. The cameraman gave him the all clear and they were rolling.

Still forcing a smile that was going to strain his mouth, Trunks clenched his fists and spoke with enforced confidence. "Attention, all proud warriors! Have you ever considered joining Time Patrol? As a Time Patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed."

For a commercial that lasted a couple of moments, it felt as if hours had passed with every uneasy second. Fighting tyrants and Gods on a daily basis, easy, but pretending to be a TV host, that was the limit for Trunks. Fortunately, they were on break now while the production team reviewed the footage. As things couldn't possibly get worse, a familiar laughter caught their attention. Approaching from the footpath, the old kai joined the duo.

"Nice commercial," Elder Kai said mockingly. "If I don't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to sell me a hover board at a discount price. Do I get a free Time Patrol pencil with it?"

If his confidence hadn't been shaken prior, the elderly kai's words put the nail in the coffin. He turned away with red cheeks, one hand placed to shield himself from the horrors of humiliation. While the old kai laughed with joy, Chronoa nudged him silent.

"Ignore him, Trunks," she reassured. "He's still cranky because the latest issues of "research" haven't arrived yet."

No one needed clarification to her suggestions. Seeking to end this torment now, Trunks thought of every possible outcome that would allow him to waltz away with no repercussions. His prayers were answered, but not in the way they anticipated. Two young half-Saiyans zoomed past, crashing into a nearby tree and forced the nearby crew to flee in terror. Before long, the two friends were arguing.

"No fair, Trunks!" Goten whined. "You cheated! I want my Super Saiyan God Vegeta figure back!"

"No way!" Trunks disagreed, holding up the item in question. "I won the match, fair and square!"

"Your Beerus figure is too powerful!"

"It's supposed to be powerful! It's a legendary figure!"

Chronoa sighed and prepared to intervene their little scrabble. Fortunately, their city's Head Time Patroller beaten her to the job. Marra stepped in between the two, placing her arms outwards to separate them from fighting. "What's all the commotion?"

"Trunks cheated at the Hero Colosseum!"

"Goten's being a sore loser!"

"Regardless, I'm ending it," Marra announced, pushing the two apart with ease and little force. "If you have a problem with the Hero Colosseum, write a complaint. You two aren't authorised to fly either, not without a flying license. Clear?"

Begrudgingly, the two cleared the area and walked away, no doubt to partake in another game and result in another disagreement. Until that occurred, her mission had been accomplished. Since the events of the tournament, Marra trained with her own initiative, finally surpassing her limits and reaching greater heights within her power. She had since returned to the city and accepted the position as Head Time Patroller. She proudly wore her new battle armour, replacing her trench coat. Moving forward, Marra approached the monarchs of their city.

"Flying license?" Elder Kai questioned, narrowing his ageing eyes towards the Supreme Kai.

"Everyone has to obtain one from now on," Chronoa explained. "Only just came into effect yesterday."

Elder Kai scoffed. "You and your rules are going to run this city into the ground. What's next? Items in stores change per week?"

A rumbling in the distance broke their discussion, forcing all four set of eyes to lock towards the same source. The peaceful city disrupted in less than a moment and upon realising where the disruption echoed from, their worst fears come true.

"The Time Nest!" Elder Kai exclaimed.

Trunks and Chronoa exchanged a similar look. "Fu!"

Marra swiftly placed two fingers to the palm of her head while offering her arm out. "Let's go!"

Everyone grasped hands and with the aid of Instant Transmission, the surrounded buildings dispersed and replaced by the peaceful environment of the Time Test. To their relief, the area appeared undamaged, but that was their least concern. Without hesitation, Marra raced over towards the Time Vault, entering the centre point in seconds. The others followed shortly, surrounding the familiar Demon before them.

"Fu!" Chronoa screamed. "What do you think you're doing in here?!"

Fu spun around, holding one of the many scrolls without the palm of his hand, face filled with surprise. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, just mere curiosity."

""Mere curiosity", caused the whole city to shake?" Trunks questioned. "What's that scroll? Scratch that, put it back! We had enough of your antics last time!"

"Oh, come on," Fu whined. "I didn't do anything that bad last time. I just did a little tweaking of unchanged history."

"You almost got the Supreme Kai killed," Marra reminded. "Did that slip your mind?"

The reminder of that incident sent chills down Chronoa's spine. Entrapped within that Time Bullet and slowly feeling her life force disperse remained an experience she did not intend to relive. Shaking off thoughts of the past, Chronoa pushed forward to the matter at hand. "Fu, I thought we had an understanding. You could study and reside in Conton City on the condition that you don't perform any more changes in history, permanent or temporary."

Fu paused to briefly adjust his glasses, innocently examining the scroll he wielded. "I did uphold my bargain, but I can't get inside this scroll to study it. No matter how much power I force, it won't activate."

"That explains the explosion," Marra noted and paused to cross her arms.

Chronoa narrowed her eyes between the scroll, Fu and the shelves of documents behind him. "What scroll is that?"

"It's from Age 850," Fu answered nonchalantly. "Why?"

"Grab it!" Chronoa pleaded.

With no need to be told twice, Marra jumped to her duties and vanished forward within her Super Saiyan form, snatching the scroll out of his hands. Surprised to their sudden reaction, Fu stepped back, raising his hands inoffensively. The scroll safely in her possession, Marra stepped back, safely powering down to her base form.

"Geez, you only had to ask!" Fu exclaimed.

"I told you not to keep him around!" Elder Kai reminded, jabbing one finger into the Supreme Kai's arm. "He's nothing but trouble!"

"Is someone going to tell me what the big deal is?" Fu questioned.

"Why, so you can find a way to open it?!" Elder Kai accused, pointing his finger critically. "We should do away with you! Marra, attack."

The Saiyan narrowed her eyes between the elderly kai, who looked towards her with perplexity, confused as to why waited. Marra moved her gaze towards Chronoa, who softly shook her head. Elder Kai may have once been a Supreme Kai, but she took her orders from Chronoa and no one else.

Chronoa inhaled softly, rubbing one hand over the palm of her head. "Interfering with history is a dangerous feat alone, but to interfere with time that takes place within the Time Nest, the results would be catastrophe. That scroll is time locked. We mustered all of our efforts to sealing that specific era forever. Even the Book of Beginning and End cannot document it without terrible results to follow. Rift or no rift, nothing will breach the time lock. Not even the Gods can access it."

Her warnings grew more curiosity than fear for the Demon. Fu tilted his head, no doubt interested into something so sacred. "What timeline is it sealing?"

"That's for us to know and for you to not," Elder Kai responded. "Get out of the Time Vault."

Though reluctant, Fu marched past the group, his presence parting the Time Vault in seconds. Relieved, Marra placed the scroll back within the correct slot and re-joined her allies. There was now an unsettling tension within the room, big enough that an energy blade couldn't cut it.

Trunks finally spoke up to ease the pressure. "Is there anything you need, Supreme Kai?"

Chronoa shook her head, though it was evident she was deep in thought. "No, that will be all, Trunks. I, uh, have things to do."

"I better get back to patrolling Conton, see if anything's come up," Marra agreed.

Placing the two tips of her fingers against her forehead, Marra waited until Trunks placed his hand against her shoulder. Faster than the Speed of Light, the two disappeared from sight, emptying the vault of two more individuals. While the enclosed vault gave off an uncomfortable feeling of silence, to their unawareness, Fu hid by the entrance to the vault, placing one hand under his chin.

"Hmm, what could be in there that's so secret?" Fu questioned. "What are they hiding that they don't want to see? And how can I get in there?"

A smile forced across his face and he snapped his fingers with excitement. From this point forward, step one of his plan moved into motion.

* * *

In the following hours that passed, all was calm across Conton City, peace spread across the land. The residences cherished the peace, children played within the Hero Colosseum and Time Patrollers in training worked hard to finish their studies for the day. This settled the duties of the Supreme Kai for the day and now, she sought her rest. Even duties with her power and position required rest.

Chronoa returned to the Time Nest, yawning and stretching her arms in preparation for her slumber. The nest was quiet, no hint of Fu or Tokitoki lurking around the area. For once, all remained silent within the Time Nest, earning the Supreme Kai some much-needed silence. Upon reaching her small home in the corner, Chronoa stopped, tilting her head curiously. A presence lingered in the air, a cold one that sent chills down her spine, a soft yet frightening energy looming around the Time Nest. Fu at his full strength did not produce a presence like this. It felt familiar, but not within a good feeling. This remained a presence she never experienced since…

Chronoa's eyes snapped open and she jolted to the side, narrowly missing an energy blast that collided against her home, smashing a section of the wall into pieces. Spinning around to face the attacker, this confirmed her strongest fears. Lingering nearby, a tall, slender deity faced her, donning a blue overcoat across the upper area of his torso, wielding a staff to his aid, smirking with delight, a grin she dared to never witness for all of eternity.

"D-D-Demigra?!"

The Demon God chuckled and slammed the tip of his staff into the ground, lowering his head to face the smaller Kai before him. "Surprised?"

"Impossible!" Chronoa exclaimed. "You were killed! I watched it happen! The era was even time locked to prevent anyone from interfering! What sorcery is this?"

Demigra's grin briefly vanished and turned away while stroking the orb placed at the staff's end. "My rebirth remains an enigma, but I will not question how the events came to be. With my return, I will rewrite history into my visual. But first, I will not repeat past incidences. Away with you."

With a simple wave of his hand, another energy blast shot from the tip of his staff in her direction. Chronoa, while lacking inexperience from her lack of training over the million years that passed, readied herself for combat. If today was her final stand, so be it, as long as the Tokitoki and the Time Nest remained safe, then her sacrifice would not be in vain.

The blast suddenly darted into a completely different direction, hitting the ground without damaging the Time Vault. Demigra's grin dropped to annoyance as a single Saiyan stood before him, standing in the position of where his blast should have struck the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Whatever you do, don't let him destroy the Time Vault!" Chronoa pleaded.

Without hesitation, Marra charged towards the Demon God and attacked, swinging many strikes towards his direction, all of which he dodged or deflected with his staff. Unfortunately for him, defence remained his only option now, for his opponent proved to be far superior than he dared to imagine. Even with his previous power obtained, this was a fight he could not win in this state. His theory was confirmed as Marra's hair flamed into golden and she landed a direct strike into his stomach, followed with a spin kick to launch him against the ground.

Demigra collided against the ground, his back grinding against the lawn and scorching dirt against his clothes. He tapped the tip of his staff against the ground and flipped onto his feet, preparing to charge a further energy blast. While maintaining hold of his blast and standing off against the Saiyan, he considered his options. His power faltered against the stronger Saiyan, even if he were to transform into his Final Form, he feared this would leave him without victory still. His only plan was to retreat and gain a greater power, one that would make even the Gods tremble in fear. Mustering a grin, he narrowed his eyes toward Chronoa once more.

"You cannot hope to stop me Supreme Kai," Demigra warned. "You and your Time Patrollers will not intervene this time! History will be rewritten as I see fit. Be gone!"

Chronoa's worst fears came to light as Demigra shot a stronger blast directly towards the Time Vault, one that may destroy it with ease. One small damage was enough to disrupt history, but one of that size would destroy history forever. Marra briefly considered pursuing him, but focusing on the more pressing matter, she sped in front of the blast and crossed her arms, allowing herself to act as a human shield to block the blast in its path. With her attention diverted, Chronoa could only watch in horror as Demigra formed a wormhole and backed away inside, sealing off the entrance behind him. With his escape, history was now in danger once more.

Certain the blast was gone, Marra joined her superior with concern. "Supreme Kai, are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," Chronoa assured, her voice clearly shaken from the surprise. "I…I can't believe it; how did he return?"

"Who was that?" Marra inquired, having not questioned the foe before her in the midst of battle.

"The worst threat to have ever crossed history," Chronoa replied. "Marra, that was Demigra!"

"Demon God Demigra!?" Marra exclaimed, earning a responsive nod from her superior. "But that's impossible, the scroll was time locked!"

"I can't question how he returned, our priority is stopping him before he becomes too powerful to stop," Chronoa hastily replied. "I'll get Trunks and we'll work on finding where he is. Until then, we're going to need some reinforcements. This is the plan..."

* * *

_Age 780_

Beerus' planet, home to the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Within the past millennia or so, Lord Beerus was not so active in his duties as a destroyer, sleeping away countless years than uphold his responsibilities. All that changed on the day he dreamt the legend of Super Saiyan God, eventually meeting Goku and in turn, meeting a student of his own.

Fighting partially serious for the first time since Goku, Beerus spared with his student as they moved across the world, allowing the young Saiyan to strike at him, forcing the God of Destruction to block with one hand. Kyūri had grown stronger, far stronger than he ever dared to imagine. If he didn't know any better, he may one day use half of his true power against the young Saiyan.

In the past, Beerus would never dare to take hold of a student of his own, not after dealing with Goku and Vegeta's antics day after day and almost losing their universe to a tournament. But Kyūri was different, far different than he dared to imagine. Kyūri escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta long ago, isolating himself on a different planet to train in isolation and reach his maximum potential.

Kyūri sought new heights than the average Saiyan, achieving the legendary form of Super Saiyan long ago. His only regret to achieve such power was missing the opportunity to test it on Lord Frieza, who had been killed before he could attack. He was bored, wielding the might of a Super Saiyan wasn't enough for him. He needed more, surpassing any limitations. That's when the battle of Gods happened some time ago.

Goku and Beerus' battle was a brutal battle, one that almost cost the universe in the process. Kyūri felt this enormous energy and travelled to the source, arriving too late to witness the great power. Fortunately, the residence of Earth and other planets had been kind enough to tell the tale of Lord Beerus and his enormous power, and though many warned him to drop his pursuit, Kyūri advanced.

Travelling to his world was an impossible feat, but after learning Beerus enjoyed visiting the planet so frequently, he bided his time and waited, meeting the God of Destruction shortly after the Tournament of Power. Not to anyone's surprise, Beerus was sceptical to take him on as a student, finding his lack of God power as a poor excuse. However, he could sense great potential, especially since this Saiyan was able to achieve such power through training alone.

Most people that crossed Beerus were looking for easy ways to get more powerful. But Kyūri seemed different. He had a drive and dedication to train that Beerus had only seen with Goku and Vegeta. After mulling about with the idea, Beerus accepted the opportunity, in large part due to the lack of skilled fighters in Universe 7, but also because it would give him the chance to train someone with his fighting style. To this day, Beerus did not regret it.

"HA!" Kyūri roared as he slammed his fist into Beerus' arm, following up a fury of coordinated kicks.

Beerus grasped his arm and spun him around, restraining his student in a full nelson. "You keep dropping your defence in favour of power! Consider your opponent's counterattacks-OMPH!"

While he scolded, Kyūri rammed his elbow into Beerus' ribs and grasped his head, flipping the God of Destruction over his shoulder. Beerus steadied himself mid-air and turned, smiling to his student catching him off guard, a feat only the Saiyans and Whis had been able to achieve, though the latter didn't exactly have much competition.

Before their fierce training could continue, distant noise broke their concentration, forcing Beerus to frown and groan as he turned towards the source. Whis zoomed past with Goku and Vegeta following closely, the Saiyans trying their best to spare with the Angel, commencing training of their own nearby. Despite having a whole planet to themselves, they choose to train this close.

Goku and Vegeta roared with determination as they unleashed furies of blows towards Whis, unable to land a single strike as Whis easily avoided their attacks, occasionally raising his hand to block with a single finger. Since their encounter with Broly, the two Saiyans were determined to reach further heights. They fought Whis in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, but compared to the Angel's power, it made the smallest of differences. Whis avoided their coordinated attack, accidently causing the two to strike the other and flinch.

"Really Kakarot, you have to get in a cheap shot?!" Vegeta grumbled.

"Relax Vegeta, I was aiming for Whis!" Goku responded.

"Now, now, boys, no need to bicker," Whis reassured calmly. "If you need a better advantage, you're more than welcome to push yourselves further."

Goku grinned and clenched his fists, summoning his triumph card. As his blue aura surrounded him, the added boost of his old technique stacked on top, creating a red aura over top. "KAIO-KEN! Times TEN!"

Vegeta followed suit and glanced his fists tightly, summoning the deepest depths of his true power. His hair and eyes darkened and grew into a deeper shade of blue, muscles increasing to double their size. His whole armour darkened as he roared, forcing light particles to surround his dense form, the subtle yellow glow from Super Saiyan Blue had no disappeared. He toyed with many names to this form: Evolution, Shinka, Super Blue Vegeta, but in the end, he settled on a single name.

Royal Blue, a name fitting for the prince.

Pushed to the very limit of their power, the former rivals thundered with resolve and charged, advancing forward as they unleashed a fury of uncoordinated attacks, far surpassing their previous speed. There was no doubt in their mind the enormous increase in power did not narrow the gap between their power against Whis to any significant degree, but the fiery passion within their blood filled their might.

Briefly pushing themselves away, the two arched back their right and left fists respectively to land a combined attack. Instead of striking their original target, the God of Destruction suddenly vanished in front of their very eyes, catching both of their wrists with some effort. Without the chance to question his interference, Beerus kicked them both away, forcing them to drop out of their limit breaking power, back into their Super Saiyan Blue forms. All the while, Kyūri waited with his arms crossed.

Goku yelped and rubbed his head from where the God's foot had struck him. "Lord Beerus, what was that for?"

"Must you two interrupt me with every opportunity that arises?!" Beerus questioned with annoyance. "Sometimes, I question why I bother to let you two use my planet as your personal playground!"

Vegeta grumbled, his patience with the God of Destruction growing thin by the second. "Why don't you stop whining for once, pussy cat!"

His poor choice of words froze the others in disbelief that he would speak to Lord Beerus this way, someone he feared since his childhood. Since the Tournament of Power, he had grown past his previous limits, growing far beyond Super Saiyan Blue. Defeating Toppo, a God of Destruction candidate, had boosted his confidence and witnessing the birth of Master Ultra Instinct and the final battle against Jiren further pushed him to reach new heights. For once, Goku had been the inspiration and not the other way around. Unfortunately, this also gifted his previous arrogance and pride once more, no doubt on the verge of getting into trouble.

"Poor choice of words," Kyūri warned.

Beerus softly growled, the destructive energy surrounding him whole, creating intense wind that spread across the lands of their home. Without warning, he suddenly threw his hand forward and fired a powerful purple-coloured atom-shaped energy orb directly towards the prince. Vegeta swiftly sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the Cataclysmic Orb that would have incinerated him whole.

Little ways into the distance, another figure joined the planet, appearing from thin air in the path of the orb. Marra lowered her hand and whelped with surprise, calling on Instant Transmission to dodge the lethal blast. She reappeared beside Goku just in time to witness Vegeta and Beerus charging directly towards each other, their roars filling the world with a deafening screech. Goku and Beerus' previous battle almost destroyed the universe, the former only wielding the power of Gods for the first time. In their mastered and stronger states, the universe would be destroyed without a doubt.

Their advance was abruptly blocked by the interference of another, leaving the Saiyan Prince and the God of Destruction in brief confusion. Whis now stood between them, calmly holding both of their wrists.

"Now, now, no need to get angry," Whis assured. "Not in the presence of guests, anyway."

Beerus held his tongue for now, switching his gaze towards the new individual joining their presence, one more Saiyan to join the ever-growing list.

Kyūri approached, eyebrow raised with curiosity to see a familiar face, one who stood by his side a year prior to fight a stronger foe. "Marra? What are you doing here?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Beerus agreed, breaking his previous confrontation with Vegeta to approach the trespasser. "I don't appreciate uninvited guests to my home."

Before he could speak further, Marra presented a box to the God of Destruction in a generous posture. "The Supreme Kai of Time sends her regards."

Beerus hostility ceased and curiosity grew in its place. The box opened, revealing rows of donuts before him, the smell of freshly baked goods filled him with joy. "Hmm, these delinquents look new, a very peculiar looking shape. Tell me: what are these?"

"Dunkin' Donuts," Marra replied. "Fresh out of the oven."

The sight and smell were a high temptation to resist, but Beerus took precautions to avoid the last incident Chronoa delivered food. "Did the Supreme Kai cook these herself?"

Marra shook her head softly. "Nope."

"Prep them in anyway?"

"Nope."

"Come into physical contact at all?"

"Nope!"

Beerus' frown jumped into a smile and he snatched the contents out of her hands, shoving one into his long jaw. "Give me! Delicious! Whis, you must try one!"

Never one to turn down fresh food, Whis approached and tried a donut of his own, his mouth filled with a sensational taste. "Oh, this is marvellous! What is this brown substance smeared across the top?"

"It's…Caramel," Marra answered casually.

No more persuasion was needed as the two deities dug deep into their freshly baked goods. Taking this as a hint their training concluded, Goku and Vegeta moved elsewhere, the former trying to sneak in a donut. Now that the tension settled, Kyūri approached the other Saiyan, noting her new armour and patroller symbol.

"Marra," he greeted, holding out his fist in a greeting manner. "Good to see you."

"Likewise," she agreed, raising her own hand to bump his own. "Unfortunately, I do not come bearing good news."

"Yes, why are you hearing?" Beerus questioned nearby, his mouth muffled from a stuffed donut. "Does the Supreme Kai intend to take my student for another tournament?"

"I'm afraid not," Marra replied, shifting her head towards the student of Beerus. "I'm not going to draw this out. Kyūri, Demigra has returned from the dead."

The mere mention of the Demon God was enough to draw the attention of everyone present. During their stay on Beerus' world, the God of Destruction and his attendant spoke of their previous confrontation with the Demon God and how he intended to mind control Beerus, a feat that failed due to their intense power. While their previous Head Time Patroller defeated Demigra once, there was no denying the Demon God would learn from his pass mistakes and atone to them.

To their surprise, Beerus shrugged. "And why should I be concerned?"

"He's out there, probably changing history as we speak," Marra explained. "If he changes any moment in history, the results will be catastrophic. I didn't come to enlist in your aid, Lord Beerus. I came for Kyūri. He's still a member of the Time Patrol."

Beerus paused in the midst of chewing a donut to consider her request. Not often did he consider the outcome of those he trained, but Kyūri showed far more potential, responsibility and power then any other Saiyan that crossed his path, something he worked hard to uphold. Nevertheless, he had no say in the matter when his attendant spoke for him.

"I'm afraid she has a point, My Lord," Whis agreed. "Kyūri may be your student, but he still upholds his responsibilities as Time Patroller and even we cannot stand in the way of that. I highly recommend you allow your student to join Marra. The Time Nest is one of our most sacred treasures and its destruction would not hinge well. Even Lord Zeno cannot survive the obliteration of time itself."

Kyūri finally spoke up, ceasing the opportunity to speak for himself. "Whis is right, Lord Beerus. Training under you is a privilege and I took a sworn oath to uphold your teachings, but I also swore to protect history from people like Demigra. This is something I must do. With any luck, he'll be destroyed within an hour."

The area fell silent once more, all eyes locked towards Beerus and waiting for his approval. Truthfully, Kyūri intended to leave, with or without his approval, but if there was a possibility for him to complete his mission without concern to punishment, he was more than willing to take it.

After finishing the final snack, Beerus paused to savour the aftertaste before offering his conclusion. "After careful consideration, I will allow my student to join you on the condition you bring me more donuts, double the amount."

Pleased to hear this news, Marra dug into her pocket and tossed Kyūri their latest comlink, catching it within his hand. This served as a communication between patrollers and HQ for mission purposes.

"Another for me too, please," Whis added.

"No problem," Marra reassured before placing two tips of her fingers against her comlink resting inside her ear. "Supreme Kai, I have Kyūri. Any update on Demigra?"

"We're in luck," Chronoa assured. "We tracked his last location to Planet Daldon of Universe 11, in your era, specifically."

Their conversation was interrupted by another voice, an elderly Kai speaking his mind. "Don't stand around! Get there at once and stop Demigra!"

"Understood," Marra assured. "We need to go to Universe 11. Whis, can you take us?"

"Certainly," he nodded.

Goku, the enthusiastic and blood thirsty Saiyan, prepared to join them as well. Unfortunately, this dream was broken by the God of Destruction blocking his way. "Aww, come on, Lord Beerus! I've never been to Universe 11 before! I wanna go fight Jiren!"

"The last thing I need is your naïve and lack of accountable motives getting us into trouble again!" Beerus refused, shoving him backwards with a single palm.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Goku," Marra spoke up. By now, she and Kyūri stood behind Whis, placing a different hand against his back. "Less I see a license to time travel legally, you're staying here."

"I'm sure you and Vegeta will have fun with Lord Beerus," Kyūri added with a smirk. "Let's go."

With no other words to exchange, Whis tapped his staff and warped into the different realm, setting course towards the eleventh universe. For the Time Patrollers, this was just another day in the office.


	2. Chapter 2: Universe 11

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 2: Universe 11**

* * *

Travelling between universes should be considered an amazing privilege, but to Gods and experienced warriors, this was little more than a convenience. The journey between universes remained calm, the ending beginning to appear at the end of the gateway. Along the way, the Saiyans discussed their choice of approach in confronting the Demon God, but if Chronoa's theory remained accurate, their power far exceeded his own. It was simply a matter of finding him.

Their destination finally came into view as the gateway dispersed and revealing a wasteland surrounding them, but a nearby city confirmed they were within civilisation. Unfortunately, this was the end of their tour guide.

"Here we are," Whis announced. "Unfortunately, I am forbidden to enter universes. This is as far as I can bring you, for I must return to attending to Lord Beerus' needs."

"We can take it from here, Whis," Kyūri assured. "Tell Lord Beerus I won't be long."

"And thanks for the ride," Marra added.

"Likewise," Whis answered.

With a single tap against the ground, the Angel disappeared from sight, leaving the Saiyans to fend for themselves in unfamiliar territory. Neither were concerned; their long history of battle left little for Saiyans to fear.

"This is the place," Marra noted while crossing her arms. "Where should we start?"

"I'll take the first end of the planet, you go the south, work our way there," Kyūri instructed. "If we're lucky-"

"IDENFITIY YOURSELF!"

Though unfazed by the sudden yell, the two Saiyans narrowed their heads curiously towards the source of the voice. There, two warriors wearing identical uniforms stood before them, their posture suggesting they were preparing to attack. Pride Troopers, the defenders of Universe 11. Unfortunately, they were not only confronted by their leader, but the strongest of them all.

"Oh, shit," Marra cursed. "I think we're in for a ride."

Toppo threw his arm forward threateningly, all fingers aimed towards the Saiyans while his partner remained stoic. "The Pride Troopers will not ask a second time!"

"Easy Toppo," Marra soothed. "We're not here for trouble."

Kyūri raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, recalling the name of said warrior from stories he recounted from Lord Beerus. "Toppo? The God of Destruction candidate? Wait, that means the other guy is…"

"Jiren," Marra confirmed while a feeling of unease raced around her mind. Together, there was no doubt of defeating Toppo, but against Jiren, numbers would make the smallest of differences. "Toppo, we're not here to fight or invade your universe. We're here on a mission."

"Mission?" Toppo repeated curiously, briefly lowering his hand to listen before taking further action. "What mission do you speak of?"

Marra held her tongue. Unfortunately for the Saiyans, part of their duty as Time Patrollers was to avoid interfering with history as much as possible. If Jiren and Toppo were to know of their mission, the results would be catastrophic. "I…Can't disclose that information."

Kyūri, the less well-mannered of the two, stood forward. "Listen fatty, I'm on a thin patience and people were going to die while we waste time with this justice bull crap. Now, get out of my way or we'll knock you past!"

His threatening voice did nothing to deter the Pride Trooper's confidence. Quite the contrary, this now forced their hand into readying their assault. Toppo moved into a variety of poses while Jiren remained still, both hands firmly to his sides. As Jiren and Toppo stood firm and prepared to strike at any moment, the two Saiyans calmly observed their opponents, neither showing any signs of backing down. For that matter, it didn't appear as if they were afraid at all.

"I don't think they're going to let us past without a fight, Kyūri," Marra noted, followed with a heavy sigh of disappointment. Fighting was in their blood, but now was not the time to pursue their own desire. Time itself remains in danger from Demigra and the sooner they breached past, the better.

Kyūri shrugged lightly and tightened his fingerless gloves. "Can't say we didn't warn them. I'll take care of marshmallow head over here."

"Guess that leaves me with Dr. Eggman," Marra agreed. "Be warned: Jiren isn't to be taken lightly, my studies have confirmed he's stronger than-"

Her warnings were abruptly cut short as Kyūri charged forward and landed a direct kick into Jiren's face. His solid kick did nothing to faze Jiren, who stood firm and observed his opponent. Roaring into his Super Saiyan form, Kyūri followed his initial assault with a barrage of punches and kicks.

On instinct, Marra readied her defence as Toppo rushed towards her, his heavy steps shaking the ground beneath her. Swiftly, she threw herself forward and jumped over the Pride Trooper, spinning around to deliver a double kick into his back and forcing him to stumble forward. She landed gracefully on her feet, taking a moment to perform a little pose of triumph.

Toppo turned towards her with determination, throwing his left hand onto his right wrist and aiming his fingertips towards her. "Justice will prevail! Your defiance will be punished! Justice Flash!"

Marra raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, questioning if this trooper was for real. "Get a hobby."

Growling softly, Toppo's aimed fingertips generated five orange ki balls and unleashed a barrage of blasts. Without moving, Marra's hair flared up into Super Saiyan God state. History had taught her the Pride Trooper leader was not to be underestimated. The flaming aura surrounded her whole, briefly vanishing as she sidestepped and dodged his blasts.

Nearby, Kyūri threw one final punch before pushing himself into Super Saiyan 2 and delivering another kick to his torso. Jiren remained unharmed, but finally responded by grabbing his opponent's ankle and lifting him into the air. He swung the student of Beerus in circles before slamming him into the ground and tossing him into a nearby building.

His great power hadn't saved him from Jiren's attack, and he landed firmly. Grunting with frustration, Kyūri pushed himself out of the rubble and clenched his fists. "Okay pal, you asked for this! Ahh!"

In an instance, Kyūri's hair flashed from golden into blue and he charged forward. This was enough to finally challenge Jiren into fighting seriously. The two engaged and took to the sky, trading blows while blocking their opponent's strikes. In speed Kyūri had never witnessed prior, Jiren uppercut his foe, throwing a right hook into his face and followed with a knee to the stomach, winding Kyūri briefly.

Jiren grasped the Saiyan by the scruff of his hair and forced their eyes to meet. In retaliation to his previous attack, Kyūri punched hard into the side of Jiren's face, only succeeding in a heavy headbutt returned. To his credit, he noticed a small cut in the side of Jiren's cheek, confirming he could at least hurt the large trooper within Super Saiyan Blue.

Toppo discarded his signature attack, bouncing forward with his enormous fist held back. Marra readied herself, crossing her arms in resistance. Her barrier successful blocked his powerful blow, but it was not enough to prepare her for his next move. Swiftly, Toppo slipped to the side and grasped her arm, pulling it back firmly and dislocating her shoulder.

"Justice Crusher!"

Marra roared with anguish, her shoulder numbed from his attack. Unrelentless, Toppo did not release his hold and continued to stretch back her arm, intending to use the agonising pain of injury to force submission. Biting down hard, Marra grasped her legs together and thrusted them backwards, kicking Toppo firmly in the abdominal.

His overweight appearance did not protect him from her power, knocking him backwards with a winded stomach. Grasping her arm, Marra snapped her shoulder back into position, growling softly. In the time it took her to reposition her shoulder, Toppo returned and vanished behind her. Marra felt dumbstruck to witness his speed, noting he was almost on Jiren's level.

"Justice Rear Naked Choke!"

Unable to react, Toppo threw both his gigantic arms around Marra, restraining her in a powerful bear hug. If dislocating her shoulder wasn't enough, all her bones were now beginning to shatter from his incredible strength. This too much to endure with consequences to follow. She cupped one hand over her fist and rammed her elbow repeatedly into his abdominal. He grunted with each blow, but it was not enough to force him away.

Kyūri raised his arms to deflect Jiren's blows to the best of his ability, but only half the hits were pushed away. The student of Beerus wielded power beyond any other Saiyan, even to the likes of Goku and Vegeta, yet even these gifts couldn't protect him from Jiren's tremendous power. There was no trace of God Ki within, no hint of possessing any energy superior to normal Ki wielders. This only left Kyūri to question how this being could outclass him.

His thoughts were broken as Jiren spun and performed a roundhouse kick, the blow throwing Kyūri into the ground with a heavy impact, inadvertently creating a crater. He grunted and pushed himself out of the hollow, his widening as Jiren hurled towards him like a spear.

Brushing off the dirt and rocks left resting within his attire, Kyūri clenched his fists and pushed his power further, generating the blue aura surrounding his body. "You asked for this!"

Kyūri launched away the ground, meeting his opponent in the air an engaging conflict once more. Easing his mind from aggression, his hands deflected Jiren's attacks once more, but no longer intending to defend. All the while, he locked eyes with Jiren, unwilling to allow the Pride Trooper out of his gaze. Studying his style with extra attention to detail.

Marra shrieked with anguish as Toppo's grip tightened further, ceasing her attempts to break free. With her partner occupied elsewhere and her life on the line, there was no further alternative. It was time to bring out her trump card. "I'm done negotiating! HA!"

Although Toppo sensed her energy rising and tried in vain to hold on, it was futile as her energy outburst on all sides, creating enormous might that forced him to let go. Toppo stumbled back mid-air and raised his eyebrows with concern to see a familiar presence. Marra's hair had morphed from red into blue and spiked up, her eyes blended blue as the lively cyan blue with stunning and sparkling particles surrounded her.

No longer in danger, Marra grinned and allowed the perfect control of Super Saiyan Blue to sustain her previous injuries. Dropping her polite demeanour, she drove both of her knees into his stomach, knocking him over enough to throw her knee into his face. She even went as far to grab him by the moustache and throw him over her shoulder, followed with landing a double kick into his back and sending him towards the ground.

Breathing softly to ease her concerns, Marra moved one hand over the other and curled her fingers, gathering a large amount of energy between her grasp. The circular purple ball formed between her hands, creating a powerful variation of a previous moved she once learned. The energy sparks from her attack blended within her Super Saiyan Blue, creating an appearance akin to violet colour. "Super…Galick…"

Toppo recognized the danger and bounced into the air, his large fist tightened. "Justice Punch!"

The gap closed with drastic speed, Toppo ready to land a solid strike and finish his opponent. The aura of her blue form combined with the purple electricity almost masked the growing grin. Less than a second to his strike, Marra suddenly vanished before his eyes. She was no longer within his sight, but that didn't deter him from sensing energy and what's frightened him. He no longer needed his senses to find her as two hands pressed against his back with scorching energy.

"GUN!"

The powerful blast of energy blasted Toppo forward and he roared with anguish, unable to raise any defence from the back. He roared whilst carried into the sky, unable to turn around and deflect the blast away. But he had no fear, for Jiren was still fighting by his side.

Simultaneously, Kyūri lowered his eyelids, the world around them slowed down in preparation. Towards the ground below, he noted his partner charging a powerful attack against Toppo. Perfect. "There!"

Finally, a flaw opened in Jiren's defence and he did not hesitate to shove his foot into the Pride Trooper's chest. No doubt caught of guard, Jiren double over with a grunt, dropping his assault and leaving no barrier to stop Kyūri from landing an uppercut into his chin, finished with a double kick into his fast and launching him through the sky, just in time to coordinate with his ally.

Cupping his hands together and moving them to his side, he focused any energy he could spare without exhausting the power to sustain Super Saiyan Blue. Against an opponent like Jiren, he needed everything he could spare. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Regaining his balance, Jiren grumbled and launched forward. The ball of energy spread four circular lines and spun around, generating enough power to paint the area in the blue. Without hesitation, Kyūri threw his hands forward and fired the wave of energy. "HA!"

Jiren abruptly stopped inflight and glared towards the Kamehameha, calling on the Invisible Eye Blast to deflect it away. He was unable to push the blue beam towards another direction, but his tremendous power allowed him to block it from going further. Kyūri pressed on, refusing to let go if it meant sustaining victory.

Unfortunately, this was the least of Jiren's concerns. From the corner of his eye, he witnessed another beam of energy hurling his direction, carrying his leader and ally. The Kamehameha had merely been a ruse to distract him from a greater threat. Regardless of how he reacted, one beam would hit him for certain. If he ceased his glare, the Kamehameha. If he held on, the Super Galick Gun.

Wisely choosing to hold on, Toppo collided with Jiren and sent both Pride Troopers spinning through the air. The Saiyans roared as they pressed forward with their attacks, their respective blue and purple beams entwining into one. Seconds passed until their opponent's energy was beginning to fade away. Neither Saiyan was willing to kill the defenders of Universe 11, only harm them enough to neutralise the threat.

Their coordinated attack ceased, allowing their attacks to calmly disperse and fade away. Their location was far from any civilization, relieving their concerns of collateral damage. While the smoke generated by their attacks began to cease, the two took the opportunity to join up and plan their next action.

Kyūri narrowed his eyes and crossed both arms. "You could have warned me he was powerful."

Offended, Marra placed both hands to her hips and glared towards him unamused. "I tried to, but you raced off, as usual."

It wasn't long until the two broke into a debate over who was in the right.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Their discussion was held short as the smoke cleared, revealing the Pride Troopers were conscious and otherwise alive. Jiren stood firm with his arms crossed, almost unharmed by their coordinated attack, only a few scratches across his torso to show. As for Toppo, he panted with exhaustion, a segment of the back of his Pride Trooper outfit was disintegrated, exposing his damaged, scorched back.

Realising his sacred uniform had been torn, Toppo grunted with disgust and threw his arms into a pose. In seconds, a wave of red energy surrounded him. "You dare to dishonour my uniform, to taint our pride. Justice will prevail."

Unfazed by his threats, Marra powered up and her aura of blue surrounded her whole. "You want to go again, be my guest."

Her desire to fight him against only fuelled his rage, widening his eyes and pushing his power to further limitations. The Tournament of Power had taught him throwing away what he believed in for a greater power was an act of dishonestly, one he would never dare to repeat again. His expression suddenly softened as Jiren placed his hand out, signalling for his leader to cease hostilities.

Jiren approached the Saiyans mid-air, his arms firmly to his side and his gaze never leaving the opponents before them. He abruptly stopped a few feet between them, staring them down without concerns for his own safety. Kyūri and Marra readied their defence for another round, a fight that was going to burn time they couldn't waste.

"You…" Jiren addressed. "I sense a power far beyond a mortal's limitations, even to the likes of you Saiyans. God of Destruction."

Kyūri nodded softly. "Student of Lord Beerus of Universe 7."

Jiren tilted his head curiously, noting the sincerity across the Saiyan's face. If detecting his destructive energy didn't confirm this, his attire designed with the signature God's diamond shapes was a big enough hint. There was no denying he was indeed the student of a God of destruction.

The enduring silence bared too much for Marra. She dropped her guard and powered down to her base form as a display of peace, Kyūri following shortly. "We're parleying right now; we don't intend to cause harm to your universe. We're just here to follow the Supreme Kai of Time's orders."

Toppo's frown dropped and his eyes widened with surprise. As the student of a God of Destruction, too, he accompanied Belmod on numerous meetings, one such meeting was to the Time Nest. He disappeared and vanished to the side of Jiren immediately. "You know of the Supreme Kai of Time?"

"We're Time Patrollers," Marra confirmed. "And we have bad news: Demon God Demigra has returned, and we followed him to your universe. If he's not apprehended, all of his history is in jeopardy."

"And the longer we play around, the less chance we have of stopping him," Kyūri added impatiently. "Now, either help us or get out of our way."

"Quite the showmanship."

Everyone's attention shifted to the same direction, dropping their previous confrontation in favour of the bigger threat. No more than twenty feet away, Demigra hovered before them, grinning widely with his signature staff held between his hands. He chuckled softly and narrowed his eyes between the four fighters, both amused and intrigued by their previous performance.

"Impressive, your power is far beyond my expectations," Demigra noted and shifted his eyes from the Saiyans towards the Pride Troopers. "The mortal stronger than a God of Destruction. Your unique power will be a far addiction to my plans."

Jiren scoffed to this thought and raised the palm of his hand, generating a red energy blast to prepare his signature Power Impact. Demigra stood before the Pride Trooper of power yet hinted no fear or concern with a stronger foe. He waved his hand and flickered a purple wave of energy, phasing through the four fighters without harm.

There was brief silence, everyone concerned with his actions. Kyūri and Marra exchanged looks and shrugged. Toppo, concerned with his ally's sudden hesitation to fire, approached and placed his gigantic hand upon his shoulder. Not even a second passed as a wave of energy burst from Jiren, knocking the three a small distance away.

"Jiren?" Toppo questioned, confused to his ally's sudden attack.

Jiren turned around and no longer sustained his normal appearance. His aura formed into dark pupil, his eyes becoming pure red and marks under his eyes, akin to Demigra's. He turned towards the trio as his entire body flamed into dark purple. From this point forward, he was now under the control of the Demon God, influenced into a Villainous Mode.

Kyūri narrowed his eyes towards Marra, seeking her wisdom and knowledge of history. "He's under Demigra's control, isn't he?"

Marra nodded hesitantly. "Yep."

"And he's the strongest one of us all?"

"Yep."

"And his power has increased under the control?"

"Yep."

"Are we screwed?"

"…Yep."

Demigra chuckled to their pending doom. His previous confrontation with Beerus taught him his dark magic would not work on those with Godly power, whenever it be a Saiyan with the powers of a God or the God of Destruction themselves. Jiren shared neither feat, the mortal who surpassed the Gods through nothing but sheer dedication and training. This opened a strong weakness to Demigra's control. The longer Jiren remained under his influence, the more his dark magic would increase his own power. With a mortal as powerful as Jiren, there was much to spare.

Though concerned for his close friend, Toppo groaned with disgust and aimed his hand threateningly towards Demigra. His fingers powered up to fire his signature attack, but his efforts were in vain as Jiren vanished in front, grasping his hand tightly around Toppo's wrist and applied pressure. Toppo grunted with discomfort and yanked his hand backwards, unable to pry himself free.

"If you survive, give the Supreme Kai my regards," Demigra said mockingly.

Stepping into help, Kyūri and Marra launched forward, landing coordinated kicks into Jiren's face and followed with heavy uppercut from the former. The force of their attacks freed Toppo from his grasp as Marra followed up their attack, vanishing forward and landing a double kick into Jiren's back, launching him towards the ground. He landed with a heavy thud, breaking the ground apart as another crater appeared.

"That's not going to keep him down for long," Marra warned.

"Can you free Jiren?" Toppo questioned.

"I was learning a technique from the Supreme Kai to cancel the effects, but I never mastered it," Marra replied hesitantly, but nodded with confidence. "Yes, but we need to knock him into submission. I'll need your help."

Toppo nodded, despite their initial conflict moments ago. There was no time to waste as Jiren hurled towards them. Swiftly, they threw their hands forward and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts to deter him, but if such an attack didn't have any effect already, there was no possibility while the Pride Trooper was under the control of the Demon God.

Demigra formed a wormhole and moved to leave elsewhere. He abruptly stopped upon the arrival of Kyūri vanishing before him, arms crossed and power rising. "You do realize you are defying a God, don't you?"

"Challenging a God?" Kyūri chuckled as his hair flamed into Super Saiyan Blue. "You're not dealing with an average Saiyan, Demigra. It's over for you."

Demigra's grin remained and he arched back one hand, charging a dark energy sphere between his grasp. Kyūri frowned and charged forward, vanishing behind the Demon God and throwing his leg forward. His confidence melted into confusion as Demigra turned and dodged faster than his movements, something the Saiyan sworn was impossible. His normal Super Saiyan form alone should surpass the Demon God's speed.

Without hesitation, Demigra shoved the energy sphere into his torso and blasted him backwards. Kyūri rolled around, regaining his balance with ease. He prepared to retaliate, abruptly stopping as he great pain paralysed him mid-air. His vision blurred and energy dropping drastically. Upon examining his arms and body, a purple substance covered his body whole. In addition to his energy dropping at a frightening rate, his movements were hindered, and he felt weak.

He had been poisoned.

"You…Bastard…" Kyūri groaned, clutching his chest tightly with anguish. Unable to sustain his power, he dropped out of his Blue form, collapsing forward onto his stomach.

Satisfied the Saiyans would bother him no longer, Demigra turned and entered the wormhole, sealing off the journey behind him. Left to die a slow, agonising death. All that training, all the months he damaged his body through brute force, striving to surpass the Gods and it was a cheap trick that was going to finish him off.

Marra flew backwards as she repeatedly threw her hands forward, unleashing a barrage of blasts to keep Jiren's focus towards her. Toppo emerged from behind and threw his arms around Jiren, restraining him with the powerful bear hug. There was no pride, nor honour in fighting one of his own, but as far as the eye was concerned, Jiren was no longer himself.

Jiren roared and outburst his energy, spinning around to kick his leader away. Marra moved forward to take his place, throwing her arm forward and generating a small energy blade. There was no intention to kill Jiren, but that wasn't going to stop her from damaging him several. She threw the blade forward towards his abdominal, aiming precisely for a non-vital area. Jiren effortlessly caught her blade with one hand, slapping her towards the ground with the other.

Toppo emerged once more, taking position from the ground with his hand held forward. "Justice FLASH!"

Marra emerged from the crater she was knocked into, observing the Pride Trooper chase after Jiren while multiple energy blasts fired from the tip of his fingers. There was no doubt this was a fight that could not be won, the power between them was simply too great. Her negative doubts were briefly broken as her comlink beeped, surviving the harsh damage.

"What's going on over there?" Chronoa demanded. "Did you find Demigra?"

"We're a little busy, Supreme Kai!" Marra responded, raising her three hand to assist with a series of blasts. "Demigra's gone, he's influenced Toppo with dark magic and now he's trying to kill us!"

"Dark magic? That's not good, we can't allow him to get stronger," Elder Kai reminded with heavy concern. "Why isn't Kyūri answering my calls? How rude!"

Marra raised her eyebrows, then it dawned on her there was no trace of energy. Someone wielding a power could not be difficult to miss, having no reason to mask his energy in a time of crisis. Her eyes widened with horror as the Saiyan came into view, lying without moment nearby. Quickly, she called on the instant transmission, locking to the little energy he was giving off and knelt to check on him. "Not good. Kyūri's down, I think he's poisoned."

"Bloody Sauce," Chronoa confirmed. "He won't last much longer. Bring him back here for immediate treatment."

"What about Jiren?" Marra reminded. "Toppo can't beat him, no one in Universe 11 can."

Before further questioning commenced, Marra sensed more power levels approaching fast and before she knew it, more Pride Troopers arriving to assist their leader in subduing their ally. Forming a circle, everyone surrounded Jiren, preparing to join in a coordinated assault. Of course, there was no denying Jiren was leagues above them, but if they focused hard enough, there was a chance.

"We can handle Jiren," Toppo reassured. "Get home!"

No longer interested in fighting a futile battle, Marra grasped Kyūri's arm and placed two fingers to her head, disappearing from sight and leaving the Pride Troopers to fight among themselves. She trusted them to handle Jiren, but right now, high priority was to save her partner and then stop Demigra from further chaos. From here, it was safe to say this mission was going to be longer then they thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2 completed. Any flaws or feedback, kindly leave them into the reviews. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Zheng

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 3: Zheng**

* * *

Uneased by recent mission reports, Chronoa nervously fiddled her hands, tapping her fingers frequently to the point of annoying Elder Kai. Demigra's return filled her mind with distress and news of Kyūri's condition fuelled her anxiety. Waiting around Conton City for their patroller's return felt like an eternity, each passing second akin to hours.

"Where are they?" Chronoa questioned, finally breaking the enduring silence. "They should be back by now; we opened a portal for them to return thirty minutes ago."

"Given the circumstances, they may have run into further trouble," Elder Kai suggested. "That Demigra is no easy opponent. If Kyūri cannot defeat him, then who else can stand up to him?"

Trunks waited for the elderly to say his peace before speaking up. "Demigra's recognised for his sorcery attacks. Next time, they'll be more prepared- "

He abruptly stopped speaking and examined his blinking comlink, signifying the return of their Time Patrollers. "It's Marra's communication frequency! They're here!"

Relieved, all eyes focused towards the Orange Star High School roof, a trail of energy connecting from the sky. Without hesitation, the trio launched towards the roof and a sense of joy and concern immediately filled their minds upon seeing the damage caused. Kyūri appeared lifeless, arms and legs spread across the ground, his body filled with the poison purple substance, all the while his partner stood over him.

"Quickly, move!" Trunks exclaimed and jumped towards the dying Saiyan, examining him thoroughly in a short amount of time. "The poison's spread too fast for our medical capsules to work, not even a senzu bean can heal him now."

"We can't just do nothing!" Elder Kai responded. "I hate to think of the consequences that will follow if Lord Beerus learns we got his student killed!"

Everyone's eyes briefly drifted towards the elderly kai, noting his usual selfish concern with his own well-being then others. Ignoring his attitude for now, all focused directed towards the poisoned Saiyan.

"No one's going to die," Chronoa reassured, briefly placing her hand against his forehead. "There's someone who can help, someone who has the resources to heal Kyūri."

Marra raised her eyebrow with concern. "Can he be trusted?"

Chronoa nodded. "He was once our Head Time Patroller, long before either of you two joined. In addition, he was also a master healer. He can help, I know he can. He resides on Planet Miàntiáo. As far as we're aware, he's the only resident on the planet. You're looking for Master Zheng. Tell him I sent you both now."

While the Supreme Kai instructed her Head Patroller, Elder Kai entered the coordinates for said planet and transferred the details towards into their travel devices. "We're ready to send you."

"Get going, we need you back as fast as possible," Chronoa instructed, her voice almost breaking into a plead. "We'll find Demigra while you're gone."

Without further instructions to aid in their mission, Marra took Kyūri's arm and allowed their device to transport them towards the mysterious planet. From this point forward, they were without the supervision of the Supreme Kai, left to wonder the unknown areas of the universe.

* * *

Almost faster than Instant Transmission, their teleportation devices dropped the Saiyans off at the mysterious Planet Miàntiáo. For all her studies at the academy, Marra never learned or heard of this world. Whenever it was off the records or restricted to their knowledge remained to be seen. The planet was beautiful and peaceful, surrounded in dense forest areas with multiple waterfalls and lakes alike. The world resembled Namek, but with more trees spread across the area.

Upon arriving, Marra held onto Kyūri's arm and closed her eyes, scanning the planet for an energy signature, one that would stand out above the rest. To her surprise, only one signature could be detected. Unless the other residence of this planet were hiding their power, the only other explanation would be Zheng was the sole resident of this world. Regardless, Marra placed the tip of her fingers against her forehead and teleported towards the source.

As she arrived, Marra did not expect to appear above a lake, levitating inches from the water. Turning around, she locked eyes with an elderly human sitting in a small wooden canoe, dressed in all red robes with a straw hat. He slowly moved his gaze upwards, lowering the fishing rod within his hands.

"May I help you?" he inquired.

"Master Zheng?" Marra questioned.

Zheng nodded. "Hai, that is me. Please, no autographs."

Marra arched her eyebrow. "What? Forget it, look, my friend's been poisoned and the Supreme Kai of Time said you could help."

The elderly human sighed and leaned back, tipping up his hat out of his eyes. "Ahh, I remember the Supreme Kai, it has been many years since I saw her last, there were countless times I received her praises, being Head time patroller back then, fixing the problems, darting head first into battle to right the wrongs in the space time continuum" He would sigh briefly before continuing "it has been far too long, but I've made myself home here on this planet, it-"

"Hey, hey!" Marra exclaimed, finally breaking him out his thoughts. "Heal first, then chat."

"Ah, right!" Zheng replied and clasped both hands together, rubbing them with remarkable speed. "Give me the boy and I will tend to him. As for you, I need you to find the following: mushrooms, herbs, beansprouts, water, an eye of a lizard, dead one of course, a pluck of feathers, and a single grain of rice"

Marra nodded and after handing Kyūri to the old man's care, hurriedly sped around the area to locate the ingredients. Her eyes dashed between the numerous items spread across the land, pinpointing each of the specific items Zheng requested. Thanks to her superior speed and attention to detail, Marra returned to the original area in a matter of seconds. No longer fishing in the lake, Zheng stood outside of his hut with Kyūri lying against a table, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Quickly, drop all the ingredients into this pot," Zheng requested, watching intently as the various ingredients dropped. Along the way, he jolted his hand and caught the mushrooms, stuffing them into his mouth and leaving the Saiyan astonished and annoyed. "The mushrooms were not necessary; they were for me. Be silent, as I focus."

Closing his eyes and focusing his energy below, Zheng crisscrossed his legs, placed one palm of his hand over the other and began to meditate while rising. Now absorbed into a trance, the pot boiled and streaming energy of hazel connected with Kyūri, illuminating a green aura around him. Seconds passed and Zheng stood, releasing the healing energy into atoms. "Okay, done."

Marra, standing nearby with both arms folded, turned her head with doubt. "Are you sure?"

Before Zheng answered, Kyūri awakened with a gasp and sprung to his feet, no longer surrounded by poison. The healing process successfully cured the attack and he felt stronger than ever. Had he been younger, there was no doubt the results would have offered a giant Zenkai boost to his power. Unfortunately, obtaining the powers of Gods didn't leave much room for minor boosts anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Marra inquired.

"Pissed," Kyūri responded aggressively. "Son of a bitch had the audacity to use poison against me. Wait, where are we?"

"Long story," Marra replied, gesturing her hand towards the elderly man. "This is Zheng, master healer and former Head Time Patroller. Forgive us for abrupt introduction, Zheng. I'm Marra and this Kyūri."

Zheng tipped his hat without speaking in a friendly manner.

"Thanks for saving me, but we're gonna have to cut this short," Kyūri said. "Sooner I put Demigra in the ground, the better."

"Let's stay focused on the mission, you'll have the chance to put the Demon God in his place," Marra reassured as she placed the tips of her fingers against her forehead once more. "Be quiet for a moment while I lock onto the Supreme Kai's energy."

"I wouldn't be so hasty, if I were you."

The two shifted their attention towards Zheng, his presence almost slipping their minds in their haste to leaving.

"And why, pray tell, not?" Kyūri inquired. "And who exactly are you, anyway?"

Zheng knocked the tip of his hat away from his eyes, offering a smug grin. "I was once in your position: young, reckless and lack of discipline. Rushing ahead won't succeed in your goals. How do you intend to defeat Demigra without considering the consequences of your actions?"

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Demigra's return?" Marra questioned.

"Zheng knows all," he replied cryptically.

"I don't believe this," Kyūri sighed while deciding to humour the elderly man. "Fine, why are we unprepared?"

"In order to prepare yourselves against Demigra, you must master the art of the mind," Zheng explained while calmly placing both hands together. "Both of you possess incredible power, but you Saiyans cannot hope to achieve victory through strength alone. I swear, you Time Patrollers are all undisciplined."

Marra raised her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side with confusion. "But...You said were just like us, too."

Swiftly opening his eyes with surprise, Zheng smiled and pointed his finger with pride. "Very observant. I like that."

"Moving on, how do we intend to "train our minds", as you put it?" Kyūri inquired. "In case it hadn't dawned on that timid mind of yours, we are kind of on a deadline."

"Ahh, that is your problem, Kyūri-San," Zheng stated, stroking two fingers between the edge of his moustache. "Too impatient. You need to ease your mind from battle and concentrate on the simpler things of life."

Kyūri scoffed and grinned, crossing his arms smugly. "Let me guess: by fishing?"

Zheng shook his head. "No, no, Zheng does not like to fish."

The student of Beerus smugness altered into confusion. He exchanged a look of confusion with Marra, who merely shrugged without an answer to offer. He shifted his attention towards the ancient man once more. "But, you were fishing when we arrived?"

Caught in the act once more, Zheng tilted his hat upwards and almost laughed with pride. "Even more observant. I like it."

"This is just ridiculous," Kyūri exclaimed, stepping forward till they were inches apart. "Look, old man, I don't have time for these antics-"

"Hush!" Zheng hissed with one finger raised threateningly. He narrowed his eyes upwards towards the much taller Saiyan as silence filled the air, creating an unnecessary attention. "Hit me."

"You're out of your mind."

"Hit me."

"Zheng, he's the student of a God of Destruction," Marra butted in. "Not a good idea to taunt him."

"…Hit me."

Realising there was no closure until he fulfilled the old man's request, Kyūri sighed and reeled back his fist. Of course, there was no denying a direct below from his truth power would kill Zheng in an instance. Fortunately, he trained for many years to control his strength to any extent and the power of Super Saiyan Blue further aided in balance. Nevertheless, this strike would hurt, a lot. He roared and threw forward his fist, intending to strike directly in the face.

His previous annoyance suddenly morphed into one of surprise as Zheng ducked, both arms threw to the side while lowered down onto one knee. Swiftly, he back flipped away and moved his body into a defensive pose, one hand faced forward while the other raised in the air, all the while he stood on one foot. From here, he removed his hat closed his eyes, focusing on an inner power growing within, all the while the two Saiyans watched intently. Kyūri, still rather stunned that he missed from a close range, retracted his hand and waited.

Zheng's hair tightened as the loose strands in his hair disappeared, his eyes becoming stern and defined while sporting silver-coloured irises. His energy suddenly spiked as an aura of powerful flaming energy surrounded him, sparkling particles travelling upwards along the way. The aura formed into a complex of silver, purple and blue, but before long, an explosion of glowing blue aura surrounded him while another shot upwards, creating a powerful tremor that shook away his surrounding, turning the peaceful land into chaos, the overwhelming raw energy emitted too much to contain. Breathing softly, Zheng relaxed and looked up, calmly surrounded by a blue aura that outlined across his body as a whole, obtaining a great power many would dream to wield.

Kyūri witnessed many power and raw energy in his lifetime, but never witnessed one that would leave him baffled. The only form that ever previously surprised him was upon witnessing Beerus wield his destructive energy. "What…Is that?"

Marra, the less surprised and more well-informed of the two, answered without ever averting her eyes. "Ultra Instinct."

"Hai," Zheng confirmed, surprisingly calm despite the intense power now wielded in his possession.

"H-H-How?" Kyūri questioned with a minor stutter, almost awestruck that an elderly human wielded the might to transform into a state not even Goku knew how to access.

"It took many years of concentration and discipline to reach this state," Zheng replied, breathing softly as the intense power took quite the toll on his body.

"But you haven't mastered it," Marra noted.

"Further observant, Marra," Zheng agreed. "Obtaining the true power of Ultra Instinct may take a long time. I'm already ninety-five years old."

"You're ninety-five?!" Marra exclaimed. "You don't look any younger than me."

"Yeah, what's your secret?" Kyūri agreed. "Are you sure you're not a Saiyan?"

"That ancient secret dies with me," Zheng replied while adjusting his hat to perfectly align with his head. "Now, I cannot sustain this form forever, so please, let us spar. If we are to stop Demigra, you will need to come in prepared."

Kyūri and Marra exchanged glances, both sharing similar thoughts. In agreement, the two obtained their Super Saiyan forms and charged, engaging the old man as they sprang forward simultaneously, stretching back their respective right and left fists. Zheng, relying on Ultra Instinct to move his body without thinking, threw his arms up blocked both of their fists. Kyūri and Marra focused on the offensive, striking hard and swift to force Zheng backwards. His incredible technique allowed him to avoid all the necessary blows, but this is where the incomplete state failed him. As long as he endured on the defensive, he would never win.

For now, Zheng remained on the defensive, patiently waiting for an opening in their attack to exploit. Such an opportunity never presented itself as they continued to rain down their attacks. Even with only their Super Saiyan forms, it was enough to drive him backwards. There was no telling how Zheng would cope if they were wielding Super Saiyan Blue.

He swiftly raised both hands to catch the wrists of Kyūri and Marra as they threw their respective right and left fists forward. As they threw their free hands forward, Zheng threw his feet up and blocked, using the added momentum to launch himself away. Relentless, the Saiyans continued their offensive, mixing up their martial arts to avoid creating an obvious pattern that could be countered.

Determined to switch from defence to offence, Zheng ducked and slammed his knee into Kyūri's torso, briefly knocking him backwards. Even with this sudden strike, time did not favour Zheng as Marra threw foot into his lower torso. Zheng crossed both arms to block another attack as Kyūri re-joined the fight. Coordinated, Kyūri and Marra threw both of their legs forward and slammed their feet against his arms, knocking him further away to the point they were now ascended over the lake. Zheng ducked their next attack and generated a minor blast. With the attack being so minor, Kyūri lunged forward to take the blow on purpose, allowing Marra to overtake him and headbutt Zheng.

While briefly stunned, the Saiyans charged their respective energy attacks and fired from one hand each, entwining into a blinding electrical attack. Zheng threw his hands forward and blocked the attack head on, receiving nothing more than a small singe to his clothing. He jumped back to avoid their combined kick, performing a backflip into the sky while the Saiyans partially entered the lake. Fortunately, the intense energy of their Super Saiyan forms dried their clothing in seconds.

Kyūri threw his leg towards Zheng's head, forcing him to duck down to avoid. Halfway down, he was forced to protect his torso by a returning Marra. Acting quickly, Kyūri charged and tackled Zheng by the waist, smashing both of them into the lake, hitting the bottom underneath. Underwater, Zheng forced them out as he launched towards the sky, exiting the lake with Kyūri following closely. He turned and caught the Saiyan's fist, struggling to hold him back. Without warning, Marra suddenly appeared behind him and threw her leg around to strike him. Zheng ducked and threw Kyūri away in the process, moving to the defence once more.

Together, the Saiyans lunged forward with their legs raised. Zheng raised both hands and caught their ankles halfway, spinning a full one-hundred and eighty degrees to throw them away. As they re-balanced mid-air and charged, Zheng avoided Marra's fist and caught her by the throat before jolting out his free hand to block Kyūri's leg.

Marra threw up her legs and restrained Zheng by the neck, holding him in place for Kyūri to land a direct blow into his side, finally surpassing his instincts. Still restraining Zheng, Marra flipped backwards and kicked him towards the ground. Before he re-balanced himself, Kyūri swooped to the side and unleashed a barrage of strikes, forcing Zheng to rapidly move his hands to deflect each strike. Marra charged from above and intervened with a direct kick to his side. Zheng moved to focus on Marra, only for Kyūri grab him by the arm and flip him over his shoulder, ending with a double-kick into his back. Their coordinated teamwork allowed them to cover each other when they were in trouble, preventing Zheng from gaining any advantage.

Marra struck Zheng twice in the stomach, forcing him to try and protect his lower side and leaving Kyūri open to attack from above, driving his elbow deep into his chest. Zheng retreated and crossed both arms to a defensive posture. The many hits he was forced to endure caught him by surprise, it was clear to him now that Ultra Instinct wouldn't save him against their might. The Saiyans wielded great power, no doubt there, but without discipline and considerate planning, their chances of defeating Demigra were slim.

"Enough!" Zheng roared, briefly releasing enough energy to shake the land once more.

The trio panted softly as they descended towards the ground, dropping out of their respective forms and technique, concluding their sparring session.

"Not bad, old man," Kyūri praised. "That technique of yours sure is handy. You said it was Ultra Instinct? I heard rumours it was called "Autonomous Ultra Instinct"."

"Now, who would give it a stupid name like that?" Zheng replied, turning towards the side to briefly wink and grin, leaving the Saiyans flabbergasted once more to his mysterious antics.

"Thanks for the warm up, but we really need to get back to Conton City," Marra explained..

"Hold up," Zheng replied. "I fear you may struggle in your journey to defeat the Demon God. If he wields the power to incapacitate a student of a God, there is no telling how much power he has gained now. I will accompany you in your mission. I may be an old man and lack the raw power you Saiyans have, but with age comes wisdom and Zheng has much to give."

His offer to join them raised a concern. Their brief sparring match proved he wielded skill and discipline, no doubt there. The only concern the Saiyans had were for how long they could tolerate his antics. Nevertheless, after exchanging a glance of agreement, the duo nodded.

"Suit yourself, just don't expect us to babysit you," Kyūri warned as he placed one hand against Marra's shoulder while the other offered to Zheng.

Zheng chuckled and joined hands with the younger Saiyan, grinning whilst looking away into the distance. "Says the one who was poisoned."

Locking onto the Supreme Kai's energy, Marra transmitted them back to Conton City. With Kyūri healed and a new ally on their team, their mission to defeat the Demon God resumed.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Alliance

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 4: Unlikely ****Alliance**

* * *

Back in Conton City, the high-ranking members gathered within the centre of the Business District, waiting for their heroes to return. Last time they saw Kyūri, he was seconds from succumbing to the poison. Without his aid, Marra would be fighting alone and no other patroller came close to their power. If they couldn't keep up with the Saiyans, they stood no chance of beating a Demon God. All the while they waited, Elder Kai moved up and down the district nervously while Trunks and Chronoa stood patiently. Eventually, Chronoa's patience grew thin.

"Will you stop pacing up and down?" Chronoa demanded. "You're making me nervous."

"How could I not be nervous?!" Elder Kai argued. "We've possibly killed the student of Beerus' and we got Universe 11's strongest being under mind control! I don't know what's worse!"

"You need to relax, Elder Kai!" Trunks suggested, trying to ease the unnecessary tension. "It's going to take more than poison to bring down a Saiyan. As for Jiren, that situation's already under control. Relax."

Before either one broke into a conversation, three powerful energy signatures suddenly spiked up, so large that it was impossible to not detect. Shifting their focus towards the same direction, a single portal spawned and out dropped two Saiyans and a human.

"You're back!" Chronoa greeted, relief filled within her voice. Her smile lightly dropped as her eyes noted the newest member of their team, his appearance striking a familiar memory. "You bought Zheng back?"

The elderly man stepped forward, tipping the brim of his hat. "Hai. Zheng has returned."

"His healing abilities will aid us in battle again, should the Demon God try anymore cheap tricks," Marra explained. "Do we have a lead on Demigra?"

Chronoa turned to her closest ally for answers. "Trunks?"

Having worked on locating Demigra's presence while the patrollers were occupied, Trunks focused all effort to ensure the Demon God would not escape and damage further timelines. Unfortunately, despite all efforts and years of time travel experience, answers were limited. "Demigra's working hard to conceal his tracks. He's using dark magic to stop us from locating him."

Kyūri, unamused they were no closer to catching up with Demigra, sighed with frustration. "And where does that leave us?"

"I take it none of you are trained in dark magic?" Chronoa inquired.

No response.

"Didn't think so," Chronoa sighed. "The dark magic that Demigra uses is a rare form of energy. Only a handful of our time patrollers have studied it, but very rare has someone been able to master it. Not even the Gods of Destruction and their Angels know of its power."

"What about Fu?" Marra suggested. "He is the nephew of Dabura, after all."

"That was our first thought," Chronoa replied. "But he's vanished and we have no idea where to find him. Like it or not, we're out of options."

This new information didn't fair well in their favour. Without someone with extensive knowledge of dark magic, the location of Demigra remained a secret. Unless the Demon God revealed himself intentionally, no one would know of his position.

Catching onto the small detail within her previous statement, Zheng raised his eyebrows. "You said it is very rare that someone mastered dark magic. That means someone has accomplished this rare feat before?"

Nodding softly, Chronoa hesitated to continue, but all their eyes were locked towards her, eagerly waiting for an answer. "Only one patroller mastered the dark magic, one of our top, for that matter. He's dead now, but we can bring him back with the Dragon Balls."

"That sounds like a simple solution," Kyūri noted. "What's the problem?"

"Let's just say the last time you guys crossed paths, it almost led to the destruction of Conton," Chronoa replied slowly.

No one present needed to second guess who she referred to. Previous curiosity shaped into surprise, all fell silent between them, the only sound preventing deafening silent was the active city residence around them.

"Hadasamuidesu," Marra sighed.

"Are you crazy?!" Elder Kai exclaimed, shaking his fist with frustration. "You cannot bring him back! What do you think the first thing he's doing to do?! Kill us all! OUCH!"

To ease the elderly kai's concerns, Zheng slapped the back of his head, almost knocking him off his feet. "Easy now, old man. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

While rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain, Elder Kai stood up right. "Who you calling old man, old man?"

Ignoring the bickering of old men, Kyūri marched forward towards the Supreme Kai, his presence towering over her enormously. At six foot, Kyūri stood was one of the tallest Saiyans to date. Only the likes of Broly stood taller. With his large appearance and position as a student to Beerus, he was seen by many as inspirational, a saviour. This was backed up by the residence of Conton, who stopped their previous activities to focus on their position.

"If we bring him back, are you sure he can trace Demigra?" Kyūri cautiously asked.

Chronoa nodded with certainty. "Yes."

Elder Kai moved to further protest, but Zheng restrained him and covered his mouth, muffling his exclamations and speaking in his place. "He may be dangerous, but there is a greater threat at hand. I say do it."

"Agreed," Marra nodded. "We're far stronger since the tournament."

"Then we're all agreed?" Kyūri inquired while averting his eyes between all members. Aside from Elder Kai's muffled protests, all were in agreement. "Very well. Do we have the Dragon Balls?"

"Only five," Trunks answered.

For all their powers, no one knew how to find the Dragon Balls without the aid of technology. Fortunately, Capsule Corporation was connected to Conton City via the various Time Miniatures scattered in the corners of their world.

"I'll get the Dragon Radar from Bulma," Marra assured as she placed the tips of her fingers against her forehead. "Meet you at the Pedestal."

Marra vanished and the others made haste to get the Dragon Balls ready.

* * *

"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop leaving your clothes all over the floor!" Bulma exclaimed while banging her hand repeatedly against the Gravity Chamber's door.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of training, woman!" Vegeta yelled, his voice gravelly and deep, no doubt caused by the intense pressure of the hefty gravity.

Nearby, the reprogrammed Android 16 towered over his owner, holding a basket of laundry. Since finding a replica of the android's original body and restoring his copied memory data, 16 was without purpose. His original programming to kill Goku was long removed and the threat of Cell long over. With Vegeta always training and Trunks rarely around as well, Bulma reinstated his programming to help her around the headquarters.

"Perhaps you should not interrupt Vegeta while he is training," Android 16 suggested. "These Saiyans are known for their short tempers."

"Please," Bulma snorted. "That man doesn't scare me. If anything, he's the one who should be scared when-"

Her rant was cut short as a new presence suddenly joined them in the hallway, appearing from thin air. Fortunately, Bulma was not at all startled by the sudden presence, nor did 16's programming identify the unexpected guest as a threat.

"Sorry to be interrupt," Marra greeted.

"It's fine," Bulma assured. "I'm used to people dropping in unexpectedly. I take it this isn't visit to get some early edition figures?"

"I just need to borrow the Dragon Radar," Marra requested. "It's important. Can I have it?"

Bulma nodded and dug into her lab coat pocket, tossing the radar her way. "Keep it. We have tons in reserve."

"Thanks, big help," Marra said with gratitude as she prepared to call on Instant Transmission once more. "Gotta go!"

The Saiyan vanished with the radar in hand, leaving the two alone. Unfortunately, peace and quiet was a privilege in this house and before long, Vegeta's voice echoed from the chamber.

"Woman, where is my water?!"

Bulma growled and marched forward to bang against the door. "Vegeta, I swear!"

* * *

With the aid of the radar, Marra located the remaining Dragon Balls in only a short number of hours. Reunited with the others, everyone gathered around the Dragon Ball Pedestal, now surrounded with the seven Dragon Balls, the key to summoning the Eternal Dragon to their aid. One step closer to finding Demigra.

"Well, this is it," Chronoa declared. "All the Dragon Balls are here. Now we just need to summon Shenron and bring back Hadasamuidesu."

Once more, Elder Kai spoke his mind. "I still think this is a bad idea. Why not just use the Dragon Balls to bring Demigra here?!"

"You really think that would work?" Kyūri responded. "Even if it did, we'd be putting Conton City in danger."

"Then we'll use the Dragon Balls to find him!" Elder Kai recommended.

"And what if he moves again?" Zheng added. "Where there is a solution, there's a problem."

In frustration, Elder Kai slammed his foot and shook his fist. "Why do you people have an answer for everything?! I happen to be a very wise individual!"

"Enough talking, old man, we have work to do," Chronoa reminded, eager to get back to the important matter at hand. "Trunks, do the honours, please."

Trunks nodded and stepped forward, throwing his arms into the air. He summoned the strength to roar his commands with such conviction in his voice. "Rise, eternal dragon Shenron and hear the wish of he who summons you!"

The Dragon Balls illuminated and a large beam followed, shooting into the air. The residence of Conton City fell silent, dropping their previous intents to focus on the sight before them. The sky suddenly darkened despite the middle of the day weather and the large green dragon appeared before them. His presence was truly a sight to take in, overwhelming to the point people couldn't believe it.

To the small group standing before the dragon, the sight did not deter their confidence at all, having witnessed too much in their lifetime to be surprised by anything anymore. Shenron growled and lowered his gaze to those who awakened him from his slumber. He addressed the group before him, his voice echoed like thunder across the city.

"I AM THE DRAGON SHENRON! I SHALL GREAT YOU THREE WISHES! NOW SPEAK!"

Trunks glanced towards Chronoa, almost as if he was asking for approval once more. Once he received a confirmation nod, he stepped forward and locked eyes with the Eternal Dragon. "I wish to bring back Hadasamuidesu from the dead!"

Shenron's eyes glowed and he paused, processing the request to see if it was within his power. "A FOOLISH WISH. BUT IT WILL BE GRANTED."

Now there was no going back. In preparation for his return, Kyūri and Marra powered up to their Super Saiyan Blue forms. Their intense training made them far stronger than before, but Frost Demon's were no pushover either and they barely survived last time, even with the aid of others. Should the Frost Demon decide to retaliate for their previous conflict, the Saiyans were ready.

Without warning, a flash of white appeared and within a split second, it vanished, leaving their resurrected target within its place. Hadasamuidesu stepped forward, showing no hint of disbelief, nor any hostilities. Rather, he appeared calm, reverted within his base form. An uncomfortable silence filled as everyone remained on guard, the gentle aura from their respective transformations soothed the air. Hadasamuidesu scanned his eyes between the group before him, recognising most of the group, most importantly those responsible for his death. He stepped forward and everyone tightened their stance, Trunks even ascended to Super Saiyan 2 while standing between Hadasamuidesu and the Supreme Kai.

"Take it from me: death is…dull," Hadasamuidesu greeted. "But returning to the living realm, on the other hand, that's something else. Leave it to death to give you a whole new perspective on life."

"Hadasamuidesu," Marra greeted. "We need your help."

"My help?" Hadasamuidesu scoffed. "Straight to the point, I see. You didn't bring me back to the dead for a social talk."

Kyūri narrowed his eyes and growled, still aggravated from his previous brush with death. The last thing he needed to hear was sarcasm to further upset his mood. "I'm in no mood for any games, Hadasamuidesu! We know you mastered the ability to trace dark magic. All of history is in danger."

Apathetic to their urgent pleas, Hadasamuidesu calmly rubbed the two of his fingers together, tilting his head sideward. "A pity. I should care why?"

"Take a guess, genius," Marra replied drily. "History goes, you go."

Still unfazed, Hadasamuidesu held his head upright. "Listen, I don't have to stand here-"

Without warning, Kyūri dashed forward and seized the Frost Demon by the throat, lifting the smaller figure from the ground. His grip tightened as Hadasamuidesu squirmed, prepared to crush the Frost Demon's neck. Trunks prepared to intervene before their one chance was lost but Chronoa held up her hand, waiting for now. The atmosphere fell almost silent, save for the gentle humming of their Super Saiyan forms.

Between wheezes, Hadasamuidesu mustered a grin in delight. "You…Have…Grown…Stronger…Saiyan…"

Marra approached, placing her hand gently on his wrist. "Kyūri, that's enough."

Though hesitant to let the Frost Demon off lightly, Kyūri complied and released his grasp. Hadasamuidesu dropped and gasped with relief, earning the right to breathe again. He stood upright, coming face to face with the trio that ended his life once before. No doubt they could do so again given the right circumstances.

"Charming," Hadasamuidesu chuckled between coughs.

"If you two are done, we still have a situation on our hands," Trunks reminded, shifting lightly forward to step in between the two, preparing to avert another confrontation. "Hadasamuidesu, will you help us or not?"

"Temping," Hadasamuidesu admitted, amusing himself through annoying the student of Beerus. His fun could only last so long. He chuckled and rubbed one finger under his chin, believing this experience was going to be humorous. "Very well. If it gives me the chance to make others suffer at my hands, who am I to say no? Tell me, boy. Who are we looking for?"

Without averting his eyes, Trunks frowned. "Demon God Demigra."

"Ahh, the destroyer of time," Hadasamuidesu chuckled while moving his gaze towards Chronoa. "And how did that happen, I wonder? Has the Supreme Kai not been doing her job correctly?"

Chronoa stiffened and lightly moved backwards with concern. Noting this, Marra moved in between them, forcing the Frost Demon to focus her way instead. Studying his movements, there was no doubting the size of his ego. No fear, no concerns, just amusement. That's all he cared about, something she intended to exploit.

"Be as it may, he's back," Marra confirmed. "I know why you're stalling. You're afraid."

"Afraid, please," Hadasamuidesu scoffed. "I've encountered Saibamen more frightening then a so-called Demon God."

Marra forced a grin. "Sure you have."

Playing along, Zheng moved in to further exploit on the Frost Demon's self-esteem. "Yes, dreams, a place where you can gain control of a situation quickly, and at the fear of loss you can easily wake up. Coward."

Gritting his teeth with anger, Hadasamuidesu summoned all the willpower he could muster, holding back all inner anger. These pathetic people were responsible for his death and now they had the audacity to mock him as well. He could feel the burning sensation of his fingers powering up, his hand trembled with fury. Should he attack, his new chance of life would be gone within seconds.

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

In the midst of conversation, the group fell oblivious to Shenron's presence. All eyes averted towards the Eternal Dragon, uncertain of what else to wish for. The return of Hadasamuidesu was their only priority; everything else that followed required no wish. Rather than waste their remaining wishes on pointless requests, Chronoa stepped forward.

"Shenron, you are done," Chronoa confirmed. "You may leave."

The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed as he vanished from sight and allowed the darkened sky to reveal itself. The Dragon Balls ascended from position and scattered across the land, now nothing more than regular stones for the next four months. On the bright side, it would only be a short should they need them to repair damage left by Demigra. With Shenron now absent, all focus returned to the matter at hand.

Closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, Hadasamuidesu vented his anger quietly and grinned. "I fear no one. I will kill this Demon God myself if I have to. Very well. Stand back if you know what's good for you."

Feeling their plan had become a success, everyone moved back to give him some space, though the Saiyans remained in their highest forms should Hadasamuidesu try and pull a fast one. Without uttering a single word, Hadasamuidesu levitated above the ground and cupped both hands together, entering a meditative position. His eyes closed and a trial of dark energy formed around his presence, surrounding the Frost Demon with a purple presence. Even without training, everyone recognised the same dark energy the Demon God wielded.

With his mind out of the real world, Hadasamuidesu concentrated all mental thoughts into locating his soon-to-be-victim. Dark energy was a sacred form of energy, something that very few indinvidials wielded and mastered. Given Demigra's powerful presence, he would stick out like a sore thumb. No matter where in time or in the universe, there was no hiding, no escape. For as long as Hadasamuidesu lived, no victims would escape his presence.

There.

Hadasamuidesu's eyes shot open and he suddenly shifted, causing the Saiyans to tense up in preparation for an attack. "He's in Age 749."

"I know that era," Trunks spoke up. "That's the year Goku and my mother first met."

"Goku was only a child back then," Marra added. "If Demigra's intentions were to farm energy, why that era? Maybe he's found something we haven't."

Before further speculation commenced, Chronoa stepped forward, now wielding a single time scroll within her grasp. "Be as it may, we don't have time to find out."

Kyrui nodded and accepted the scroll. "We're ready. I trust you three will be coming along?"

"We are partners after all," Marra reminded. "Besides, somebody needs to keep an eye on these two."

"I may be old, but I am no obsolete," Zheng reminded with a sense of smugness.

Hadasamuidesu almost vomited at the mere thought of working alongside these pathetic humans. "Fine. Let's get one thing clear: I may be on your team, but I am not your teammate."

Kyūri shrugged. "Works for me."

"No argument here," Marra agreed.

"Good luck, everyone," Chronoa implored. "We'll be monitoring progress from here. Stop Demigra and return history to normal."

With nothing further to discuss, the four warriors joined hands (Hadasamuidesu being reluctant to do so) and allowed the scroll to power up and surround them in a portal of light, a gateway towards the passage of time. They were about to go back further then ever but there was no time for doubts or concerns. The portal formed and they vanished from sight, travelling through time and space, all for a singular goal.

Stop Demigra.


	5. Chapter 5: Age 749

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 5: Age 749**

* * *

_Age 749_

Long ago on Planet Earth, there was a time where things were considered relatively calm compared to present day. A time where the existence of Super Saiyans were nothing more than a legend. Unfortunately, to say the world was safe would be a stretch too far. In the middle of the cold desert, young Goku made the error of looking directly into a full moon, transforming into a fierce Great Ape, embracing the power of the Ōzaru.

Within this monstrous form, the young boy now lost all innocence and good-hearted nature, reduced to a mindless beast who threatened to destroy all that stood in his way. Emperor Pilaf and his gang escaped the destruction of their castle but the problem was far from over. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong desperately searched for a way to reverse Goku's transformation.

Unknown to them, a greater threat loomed in the distance. The Demon God of time observed the commotion from the skies above, chuckling with amusement. The first part of his plan was coming together, any second now. Without warning, large amounts of dark magic wrapped around Goku as his entire body flamed into dark purple, bringing his power up considerable despite the insignificant power level he wielded as a boy. All traces of energy were now feeding Demigra's ever-growing power.

Demigra's grin suddenly dropped and he snapped all focus towards one direction, sensing four powerful figures approaching fast. Impossible. No one on Earth in this timeline came close to matching the Demon God's power, not even close.

Not in this timeline.

"Of course," Demigra sighed.

His suspicions were now confirmed as a single trail of energy formed and four Time Patrollers dropped out, coming face to face with the Demon God once more. Kyriu and Marra immediately moved into position to fight, Hadasamuidesu crossed his arms with disinterested and Zheng appeared to be napping from their trip.

"Well, well, you survived," Demigra noted, moving his gaze from the Saiyans towards the Frost Demon. "Bringing your friends won't be of any use to you…Ahh, now I understand. You tracked me through my dark energy. I will give you praise for finding me sooner then I anticipated. Unfortunately for you, it will make no difference."

None of the fighters responded, refusing to make small talk unless necessary. Marra narrowed her eyes briefly towards the ground, taking note of the dangerous situation. "You used your power to influence Goku. But why? Why do you gain from taking power for someone so weak?"

"Aren't you observant?" Demigra noted. "My reasons are for my own, not to share with the likes of you insignificant peasants."

Unfortunately for Demigra, he was about to face the full wrath of Kyūri's rage. The Saiyan intended to torture the Demon God for his previous actions and end this now. Without warning, he ascended straight into Super Saiyan Blue, unwilling to take any chances.

"Go and deal with Goku," Kyūri instructed. "I can handle this."

"Says you," Hadasamuidesu disagreed. "I didn't come all this way to fight monkeys. I would much rather-OW!"

Marra jabbed her elbow against his throat, silencing him from further complaints. Reluctant to anger the Saiyans further, Hadasamuidesu complied for now and followed Marra towards Great Ape Goku. As for Zheng, he continued to nap despite the loud commotion. From here on out, only two of them remained.

Kyūri and Demigra started into each other's eyes with a sense of seriousness. Neither didn't know the full extent of each other's abilities, and yet, they've seen each other enough in combat to know their physical abilities and power. Demigra's growing strength continued to surpass the limits, every mortal he corrupted fuelled his power. Kyūri remained still, confident and unconcerned with their upcoming battle.

"If you think you're going to use your cheap tricks to beat me this time, you're out of your mind," Kyūri warned as he took up a fighting position.

Demigra chuckled to the ignorance he received. With a mighty blast of red-white energy wrapping around his skin, veins protruded across the entirety of his muscular body, cracking the proximate rocks of the wasteland around him. After settling into a stance, Demigra jumped towards Kyūri, forcing the latter to defend himself from Demigra's vicious onslaught.

Kyūri dodged the strikes with relative ease, but the Demon God pushed his power further and landed multiple hits into his face. Kyūri unleashed Super Saiyan 2 to match his power and retaliated by blocking Demigra's arms and landing a solid kick to hurl him across the area, following him with a burst of energy in his wake.

Whilst unleashing a fury of strikes towards Demigra, the student of Beerus begun to smile at how powerful Demigra had grown. Every time he swung a kick when he found an opening, Demigra would swerve or use his arms to block in return; all the while they jumped from surface to surface across the desert.

Zooming up to the sky, Demigra unleashed further power and gained distance high in the sky away from Kyūri's speeding form. Summoning a barrage of energy arrows from the sky above, Demigra focused the energy within the space of his hands, chagrining the Seasoning Arrow to properly aim his technique at his opponent. The energy arrows rained from the sky and exploded upon reaching the ground in rapid speed.

Kyūri narrowly dodged the arrows circling him, receiving small cuts and burns across his torso. Forced to push himself further, Kyūri called on a form he rarely used, one that was almost forgotten. His hair dropped down from its spiked up state and morphed into red, calling on the power of Super Saiyan God, a form that far succeeded the Super Saiyan. Certain this was more than enough burst of power to surpass his opponent, he finally advanced.

Moving up with a sudden burst of speed, Kyūri appeared up above Demigra, swinging his knee into the base of the Demon God's neck, barely being absorbed by the collaborative block of Demigra's staff, sending a reverberating shockwave to pop in the air. Making good on the opportunity, Demigra grabbed Kyūri's ankle and swung him over his head, swinging his leg to kick the younger Saiyan in the chest.

Carefully timing on par with reflexes, Kyūri swung his right arm to catch the incoming shin of the Demon God's foot, deftly stopping in its tracks and allowing him to counter with a swing of his own spare foot into the side of Demigra's temple, sending him bowling across the air and down towards the desert below.

Seizing the opportunity to finish him, Kyūri cupped his hands and morphed the blue orb between his grasp. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me-"

With a well time burst of Ki from his backside, Demigra hurled forward and landed a heavy blow with his staff, winding the Saiyan and knocking him off balance. Kyūri' eyes widened with surprise that his God form was surpassed at such a level. His thoughts of confession were shock away as Demigra landed heavy blow into his forehead and followed with a roundhouse kick.

A high-pitched whistle could be heard as Demigra jettisoned towards Kyūri's position, ramming a fist into Kyūri's chest without any warning, before launching a series of high-powered punches across his torso. Each one could be heard audibly, creating miniature shockwaves within the rouse of Demigra's relentless barrage of fists and kicks.

One final kick sent Kyūri careening into ground, his arms burning across the heavy dirt and rocks scraping into his flesh. Kyūri barely halted his crash with a discharge of energy from his front, righting himself up just in time to see Demigra rush his way.

"That does it!" Kyūri roared and clutched his hands tightly, intensifying the flaming aura of Super Saiyan God surrounding his body.

He readied himself as Demigra closed the gap with incredible swift velocity. Upon Demigra being a mere five meters away, Kyūri ignited his Super Saiyan God aura as it morphed into the calmer form of Blue, successfully switching forms to catch the Demon God off guard. Now wielding the power of Super Saiyan Blue once more, he grasped Demigra's fist with ease, pulling him close before slamming his fist directly into Demigra's face, creating a deafening shockwave that shook the entirety of the area and sent Demigra rolling across the darkened sky.

Kyūri relaxed his aura and dropped back into God to converse stamina. He held his own against the Demon God without calling on the power of Destruction, yet he feared Demigra could go farther with his power and concluded to end the fight quickly. He charged towards Demigra and vanished behind him, appearing with his hands cupped and landing the double blow into his neck and following with a spin kick to force him towards the ground. The Demon God collided with heavy force, unintentionally burying himself deep within the Earth.

"This ends now, Demigra!" Kyūri roared and spread his arms wide, calling on his powerful energy to form two flaming energy spheres in his hands. His thoughts of destruction were briefly distracted as the wining voice of Elder Kai shot through his air drum.

"What's going on over there?!" Elder Kai demanded. "The power scaling is far beyond anything from this timeline!"

"I'm ending this now! HAAAA!" Kyūri roared and slammed the two spheres together, creating a single energy sphere between his hands.

"Don't be so reckless! We need that timeline in one piece, you know!" Elder Kai reminded, his cranky demands beginning to annoy Kyūri.

Almost simultaneously, the Supreme Kai of Time entered the same communication. "He's right. Do what you need to, Kyūri, but be careful. If even one person dies- "

"Yeah, it will effect history forever, I know," Kyūri reassured in a surprisingly calm tone. Transforming into Super Saiyan Blue once more, he threw his arms into the air and the ball enlarged into a giant energy sphere resembling the Sun. The heat of his signature attack brushed against Kyūri, dousing him in sweat and forcing his hands to tremble from wielding such an attack.

Without any further limitations, he threw the weapon of destruction directly towards his target. Demigra emerged from the rubble, eyes widened as the powerful energy shot in his direction. Too late to avoid, too powerful to push back, leaving him only one option of escape. Grinning, the wormhole formed from behind and he jumped inside, successfully escaping certain death.

"Coward!" Kyūri roared with pure frustration. Not only did the Demon God escape his inevitable death once more, but in his absence, the Sphere of Destruction had no target to hit. Except for the ground below and in doing so would result in the destruction of both the Earth and this timeline.

Zheng suddenly snapped awake with a loud gasp, finally awakening from a deep slumber. The first thing to greet his presence was the blinding light of a giant sphere and the loud roars of a Great Ape. "What did I miss?"

Hastily overtaking his own weapon, Kyūri hit the ground feet first and threw out his arms just in time to catch it. Immediately, a huge weight of energy hit him like harder than any previous injury, pressing him against the ground with frightening force. Despite his super human strength and uncountable abilities, this attack may be too much for even him. Not even Super Saiyan Blue gifted him the necessary power to repel it.

Meanwhile, Marra raced around the Goku, sweeping side to side to avoid his gigantic arms. Even without the power of Super Saiyan, defeating him would propose no problem. However, there were too many risks. For one, Goku must survive, no matter the cost. To subdue him and remove the dark magic without the cost of his life was easier said than done. Hadasamuidesu floated nearby, casually firing small beams from the tip of his finger.

"I've fought more threatening humans then this ape," Hadasamuidesu stated. "I grow tired of this endeavour, why can't we just deliver one blow to the head and be done with it?"

"I'm not even going to bother explaining why," Marra responded as she moved both hands towards her face, fingers spread apart. "Just get ready to close your eyes."

Hadasamuidesu shrugged and lazily moved back, crossing both arms with a smirk. "As you wish."

Nearby, Kyūri grunted and force everything he had to pushing back the Sphere of Destruction from detonating. His feet pressed into the ground and he began to slide backwards, all the while he grunted with frustration. "I am not giving up! Not today! Not tomorrow! Never!"

Unfortunately, his determination wasn't going to change anything at this rate. Soon he would be forced to dive deeper and awaken his hidden power, something Beerus forbade him to do unless absolutely necessary. Given the circumstances, that necessity was coming soon.

A sudden wave of confusion washed over Kyūri as the Sphere of Destruction lightened. Albeit, not by much but enough to ease the pressure. Confused, he turned towards his left and spotted Zheng, now standing beside him and pressing both hands against the Sphere.

"This might be too much for you," Kyūri warned, out of concern and convenience. The last thing he needed on his mind was to worry about the elderly warrior getting hurt.

"Admirable," Zheng noted. "But I've swayed flies with more fire in them, Kyūri-San. Now shut up and push."

Marra held position as Great Ape Goku charged towards her direction, his footsteps creating minor tremors along the side. The original gang nearby hid behind a large boulder, too confused and terrified to intervene. Waiting for the perfect moment, she grinned and clutched her eyes shut. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Goku came to a screeching halt as the striking light blinded him temporarily, leaving him stunned as he clutched his eyes, giving off a fierce roar as he stumbled. The powerful effects immobilized the dark magic and cancelled out its effects, reducing Great Ape Goku to normal. With the effects gone and Goku still stunned, Hadasamuidesu approached and flicked his fingers against his forehead, launching his giant form backwards.

Yamcha, peaking from their covered position, spotted the perfect opportunity to end this nightmare. "Wait a minute…Goku's tail is his weakness. Puar! I need you to transform into a pair of scissors and snip off Goku's tail!"

Puar nodded and leaped into the air, transforming into said item. "Right!"

Sensing that history was almost restored, Marra turned to finally assist Kyūri in their fight. Instead, she was greeted by the powerful blinding light of the Sphere of Destruction, seconds away from hitting the ground. "Oh, dang it, Kyūri."

Without hesitation, she called on Instant Transmission and appeared beside Kyūri, pressing her hands tightly against the powerful form of energy. Upon realizing the true extent of its power, she transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, pushing her strength right to the limit. Together, the trio forced the Sphere of Destruction, their combined power now beginning to push it backwards but nowhere close enough to safely disperse of. Fortunately, there was another ally available nearby, though whenever or not he helped was a matter of question.

"A little help here?" Marra requested.

Hadasamuidesu rebuffed her request, entering a meditative state once more. "No…I don't think I will. If you don't mind, I need to find your Demon God now that boy wonder over there let him get away."

"Shut up!" Kyriu roared as the very limit of his patience was reaching. "SHUT UP!"

His sudden burst of anger fuelled his power and he pressed further into the ball of energy. Following suit, Marra and Zheng focused all their energy forward. Their combined effort finally paid off as the Sphere of Destruction launched away into the air, surpassing the sky and reaching outer space in seconds. Even with the dark skies and great distance between them, nothing could prevent the powerful sight of the explosion that followed. The threat was over, just in time to watch the others nearby surround the now unconscious Goku, unconscious and without a tail. This timeline was fixed.

As the group caught their breath, Hadasamuidesu approached and held up a single finger. "If you are done playing with fire, your Demon God has reached Age 767."

"Cell," Marra responded.

"I swear Time Patrollers have visited that era before," Zheng noted, briefly turning away to wink before returning focus.

"No time to ponder, we need to go," Marra said hastily, pressing her finger against the comlink. "Supreme Kai. We need a gateway to Age 767. Right now."

"You didn't catch Demigra I assume?" Elder Kai noted, his sarcastic comment earned a nudge from Chronoa on the other end. "Would you stop hitting me?"

Given the urgency of the situation, Chronoa didn't hesitant to open the link between worlds and transfer the four Time Patrollers to their next destination. The Demon God was proving to be more difficult to catch then they anticipated and Kyūri cursed himself for being so reckless, a feat that wouldn't happen again. There was no time to dwell on failure. All that mattered was stopping Demigra now before further consequences followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Age 767

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 6: Age 767**

* * *

_Age 767_

The battle of the Cell Games didn't quite go according to plan as all Hell on Earth broke out. With Gohan now fighting in his father's place, his lack of blood lust for battle and self-doubt inadvertently created the Cell Juniors. Too hesitant to fight back, Gohan could only watch as his friends and family were forced to fight for their lives, all the while Cell watched and laughed mockingly. The situation only got worse as a mysterious substance of dark energy surrounded the Android, increasing his already tremendous power by limitless amounts.

Demigra observed his work from nearby, far beyond any visual range. Thanks to his abilities, his energy was masked from the Z-Fighters, though the battle against the Juniors were occupying their focus already. The Demon God's grin dropped and he turned, growling with frustration. Those nuisances of Time Patrollers had caught up.

Without warning, the portal opened and the return of his enemies appeared before him. How were they catching up to him so soon? Regardless of how much energy he masked, still they persisted. "You four are certainly tenacious."

Marra dug her hand into her pocket and revealed a small jar, painted with a mysterious symbol. She tossed the jar and watched it lodge into the ground nearby. Demigra raised his eyebrow curiously, uncertain of her intentions. A mere item lacked the power to harm him, something his opponent knew all too well and this only perplexed the Demon God. Marra crouched down slightly and pulled back her arms.

"What are you doing?" Zheng inquired curiously.

"Ending this before it gets out of our control," Marra answered with determination. "MAFUBA!"

Without hesitation, she threw her arms forward and unleashed a wave of energy that forced itself into a green tornado, morphing a tunnel that surrounded the Demon God whole. Demigra observed her attack curiously, noting he experienced no pain of sorts. That's when he was unwillingly carried into the storm and waved around the tornado; his body stretched and tinted green within the heavy storm, screaming in horror. His power was paralysed, unable to call on the deepest depths of his strength to break free.

"YOU MISERABLE PEASENTS!" Demigra roared while circling across the wave, forced to endure this attack he should have foreseen coming. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Hadasamuidesu sighed with disappointment, watching the events unfold before them. He calmly raised his hand and fired a single death beam into a Cell Junior nearby, killing it with a single strike. "And here I thought this was going to be difficult."

"It may be unethical, but a great warrior knows when it is best to defeat an opponent," Zheng replied cryptically, leaving a concerned Hadasamuidesu to raise his eyebrow with disgust.

"You can spend the rest of your days imprisoned!" Marra roared and threw her hands down, carrying Demigra towards the demon jar, a prison no one could escape, not even the strongest of Gods.

The distance between Demigra and his impending doom narrowed significantly, a fate worse than death. His horrified concern dropped as the jar suddenly broke into pieces, the only item capable of sealing him away destroyed before their eyes. Now futile to try such a technique anymore, Marra released the Mafuba and watched it disperse with disproval. Everyone's eyes narrowed towards Perfect Cell, lowering his hands and turning towards the group with resolve.

"Dick," Kyūri sighed.

Without warning, Cell and his offspring moved forward to attack, forcing the group to split off and defeat their respective opponents. All except for Marra, who stood her ground against the angered Demon God. Now, it was Marra's turn to fight.

Marra hopped on the spot to warm herself up for battle and threw her arms forward into her fighting stance, eyeing the Demon God preparing to face her in combat. Unwilling to deny her concerns, there was no doubt Demigra surpassed her in power alone. If Kyūri couldn't kill the evil entity in their previous confrontation, her odds didn't stack much better against a more powerful Demon God.

"You are a fool if you believe you can defeat me," Demigra mused with a smile on his face, taking up his own fighting stance as he spoke. "Your ally is the candidate of a God of Destruction and even he lacks the power and resolve to defeat me. What do you hope to achieve?"

Marra smiled to his accurate warnings. "You're right. I don't think all of us combined could beat you and you kind of crushed my hopes by destroying the demon jar. But this isn't the first time we Saiyans have faced against a superior foe. One way or another, we're going to defeat you."

Further amused by her threats, Demigra's purple aura engulfed him whole and his eyes flashed red, awaiting their confrontation to begin. Grinning, Marra jumped straight into Super Saiyan Blue. The two lapsed into silence as their expressions changed into stoic visages of concentration. The air grew thick with tension; a slow flow of energy exited and entered their bodies.

Faster than the eye could see, Marra made the first move and launched a quick Masenko towards him, an attack he brushed aside with the aid of his staff. Rushing forward, Marra launched her fist forward, simultaneously within grappling Demigra's own incoming staff, as he did the same with her first. The force sent a large gust of wind to blow the air down and damage the ground below.

As a few distressingly long moments passed while they tried to overcome each other's grapples, Demigra threw back his hand to form Bloody Sauce, intending to poison her in the same method as her ally a day prior. Despite being literally within each other's grasp, Marra moved her body to side and avoided the attack, swinging down to land a knee strike into his stomach.

Demigra reared his head back, aiming to strike a head-butt towards Marra, intending to break the lock and stun her momentarily to land another poison attack. His plan backfired as Marra grappled both the Demon God's hands as she slid underneath Demigra, finally giving her the advantage to throw him over her shoulders, while launching a kick to his midsection, launching him away.

Grunting, the Demon God skidded across the floor of the arena, before righting himself up, just as the Saiyan launched towards him, surrounded with Armoured Boost. With a stretch of her left arm, she zoomed across the destroyed Cell arena and landed a devastating blow into his face. Demigra stumbled backwards with agony, growling as he threw his own fist in return.

Anticipating this attack, Marra side-stepped the incoming fist, grappling it quickly as she pulled him across her shoulder and landed a double kick into his back. Twirling his body around, Demigra grasped Marra by her throat and swung her in a ninety-degree angle into the air.

Swinging his knee to catch the airborne Marra in the ribs, he quickly followed up with a vicious elbow strike to her back, sending Marra toward the ground and landing flat on her stomach.

Demigra rushed down to follow up the initiative attack, raising his staff and chagrining a ki blast at the tip of his weapon. The gap between closed significantly as Demigra swung his staff and prepared to slam against her to deliver the killing blow.

Marra placed both hands against the ground, throwing herself onto a handstand and hurling her legs up in a swift vertical kick, striking the Demon God by his jawline. Following up the initial attack, Marra rebalanced herself and concentrated the full power of her Super Saiyan Blue into a singular position, her left-hand trembling from wielding the maximum power.

Elder Kai's voice suddenly echoed out, desperation filled within his voice. "You've got to put an end to Demigra! NOW!"

The longer this fight was drawn out, the more energy Demigra gathered to his disposal. There was no positive in prolonging this fight any longer than necessary; no one was going to benefit from this.

"Do it, Marra!" Elder Kai pleaded. "Finish the fight!"

Summoning any ounce of energy without risk to her life force, Marra launched from the ground with frightening speed, landing a direct blow straight into Demigra's chest, sending him across the area with enough force to fall down and smash into the destroyed Cell arena. The impact of her strike created a loud ring, audibly for the others.

Everyone paused briefly from their fight, eyes darting towards the source of the impact. Clouds of smoke formed from the impact, blocking everyone's sight from the impact. Fortunately for the fighters, their ability to sense energy served as compensation for what they couldn't see.

A single silhouette ascended from the smoke, revealing Marra as she faded out of Super Saiyan Blue and clutched one hand over her wrist, her armour and hair now smeared with smoke ashes. She approached the rest of her team who had since dealt with the rest of the Cell Juniors. "Anyone got a senzu bean?"

"Where's Demigra?!" Kyūri demanded.

"Gone," Marra confirmed. "Bastard disappeared before I could finish off the job."

Hadasamuidesu was already on the case, focusing his efforts in finding the Demon God once more. "You know this is quite taxing on my power. I'm going to have such a headache when this is over."

"You'll have more than a headache if you don't hurry up," Kyūri warned aggressively.

"Keep your patient cap on," Hadasamuidesu responded as he focused to complete the ritual. Strange, there was a mysterious trail remaining from the Demon God's travel. The time flow wasn't single, it was split apart. Almost as if there was a different gateway. His eyes snapped open and he dropped out of the meditative state. "Interesting, he's gone to a different future."

Marra tiled her head with curiosity. "Care to be a bit more specific?"

"The original to be exact, one where almost all of the Z-Fighters are dead," Hadasamuidesu explained. "The Androids were destroyed by Trunks…But then a greater threat showed up."

"Zamasu," Marra sighed. "Two of them to be exact. One of them inhabits the body of Goku."

"That's not good," Chronoa's voice suddenly screeched from their comlinks. "One of them has limitless growing power, the other one is immortal. If Demigra is able to influence either one of them…"

"We won't let that happen," Kyūri said firmly, shifting focus towards the group.

At that moment, roars of anger echoed throughout the area as Gohan, with the confidence of 16, finally tapped into his hidden power and unleashed Super Saiyan 2. With Demigra no longer around to influence the Androids, this timeline was now saved. The portal opened once again and everyone jumped inside, chasing the Demon God to another timeline once more.

Now they were going into the Belly of the Beast.


	7. Chapter 7: Age 796

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 7: Age 796**

* * *

_Age 796_

Future Trunks swore he would never let another threat destroy his future after the deaths of Androids 17 and 18, but that all changed with the arrival of Goku Black and Zamasu, two beings of the same identity seeking to become the ultimate divine. With one possessing Saiyan power while the other immortal, they were a true force to be reckoned with. Even Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms could not defeat them.

As the battle waged on with no end in sight, Goku and Vegeta were now lift critically wounded in battle. The former had grown enraged after finding out the true identity of Black and what he did to his family, briefly tapping into a hidden burst of energy that momentarily gained him the edge in battle. Goku's anger allowed him to beat them both briefly to the point he was willing to attack a seemingly unconscious Goku Black, something he never would have done in the past. Unfortunately, this momentary victory was soon taken away in seconds and now both he and Vegeta were on the brink of death.

Trunks, finally unable to contain his intense rage after one too many losses, tapped into a hidden potential. He unleashed Super Saiyan Rage, a transformation that allowed him to fight even on par with Goku Black's Rose form and withstand the endless attacks of the immortal Zamasu. Now, the battle continued once more, left as the final man standing between the Gods and their victory. Blending in the shadows was an even greater threat, one he would soon reach unlimited power with his never ending growth.

Demigra remained hidden, slowly focusing his efforts into manipulating the two Gods. Due to previous restrictions, it had become evident that he could not influence anyone with God ki. With more development to his dark magic, this limitation would be overcome soon. For now Demigra waited while cautious as to not attract attention.

As Goku Black clashed his energy blade against Trunk's sword, he abruptly stopped without warning, head darting towards another direction. Four powerful energy signatures were approaching fast, far more powerful than the previous mortals standing in his way. "It appears we have visitors."

"So it would seem," Zamasu agreed.

From seemingly nowhere, two Saiyans, one human and a Frost Demon entered the destroyed city. Right away they scanned for their target, growing impatient of allowing the Demon God to slip away again. Before anyone could speak, a single energy blast narrowly missed their heads, exploding into a nearby building instead. Everyone turned towards the source, realising they unintentionally attracted the attention of the Gods.

"More friends to help you, Trunks?" Goku Black noted. "When will you learn?"

Chronoa's voice abruptly entered their comlinks. "You can't let Trunks die!"

"If he dies then the results will be…Well, be bad!" Elder Kai added. "Stop Demigra but protect Trunks as well!"

"Great, more babysitting," Kyūri noted while preparing to fight. "Marra, I'm going to need your help here to keep them at bay. Zheng, you better sit this one out."

The old man nodded and sat down, entering a peaceful meditative state.

"You up for taking on Demigra?" Marra asked the Frost Demon.

Hadasamuidesu almost scoffed to such a ridiculous question. "Please. I'll do one better: Demigra will be nothing more than dust in only a moment's time."

"Good to know," Marra nodded, finally jumping into Super Saiyan Blue alongside her partner. "Let's go!"

With the rest of his temporary team focused on protecting this timeline, Hadasamuidesu calmly floated mid-air, arms crossed as he glided towards the source. Only a small distance away was Demigra, standing on the top of a nearby building. There was no escaping from someone who could sense dark energy. The Demon God's energy stuck out like a sore thumb. Finally, they were face to face, two evils preparing for combat.

Demigra eyed the Frost Demon before him, curiosity overcoming his concerns against a race recognised for their brutality and intimidation. "Another delinquent sent by the Supreme Kai. Do you intend to fight me in vain? Your friends could not stop me, even after wielding the powers of Gods. Your power cannot even begin to compare with my own."

Hadasamuidesu chuckled with amusement, placing arm behind his back while raising the other and expanding his index finger. "For clarification: they are not my friends, they're only here as insurance. If you believe you have experienced true power, you are oblivious to the frightening strength I wield. Would you care to see?"

Pulling back his arms, he concentrated, mentally pulling up the vast depths of his power hidden within his body. He gripped his hands tightly as golden energy consumed him whole, forcing him to grit his teeth as his body widened and he grew in height, his chest plating bulking, as did his armoured plates. His muscles tightened with a drastic increase of power, causing him quite some discomfort. It had been a long time since he wielded such power.

Impatient to wait, Demigra aimed his staff and fired a barrage of energy lasts. Hadasamuidesu's aura alone disintegrated the minor energy blasts. Growing impatient, he threw another Bloody Sauce, the blast also dispersed from the sheer aura of energy. It was evident minor power or cheap tricks would be unable to penetrate his aura.

Hadasamuidesu breathed deeply, now standing several inches taller than before, almost matching the Demon God in height. His darkened body now morphed into a golden colour with minor hints of purple, eyes darkened in red and his muscles bulked far superior than his Final Form. Chuckling softly, he spread his arms and unleashed the dense, flaming golden aura once more, now double the size.

"Demon God, please allow me to introduce you to my tremendous power," Hadasamuidesu introduced proudly, narrowing his eyes and widened his arms, one leg crossed behind the other. "True Golden Hadasamuidesu."

Demigra responded with a low growl, raising his own aura while flickering discharges of electricity dancing around from his increased power. His entire body was wrapped in a purple and red transparent flow of ki, giving him the appearance of a heavenly warrior. No race, Saiyan or Frost Demon alike was going to surpass his power.

Donning a smile of challenge towards his opponent, Hadasamuidesu raised a hand in beckoning, "Come then, Demon God. I'm ready for you!"

Demigra's confidence wasn't at all shaken with the bursting energy emitting from the Frost Demon, even as he lowered himself towards the ground. Within touching the surface of the ground below, an immense shockwave rippled the arena, sending a huge pillar of floor tiles spreading across the ground.

Hadasamuidesu looked on with fascination, considering the possibility that Demigra was indeed as strong as they were. "Ho-Ho-Ho. This is going to be fun. AAHH!"

The two beings of evil, both cloaked in vibrant auras of their respective colours, charged towards each other a shimmer of movement. Their exodus of reappearance would thunder a powerful clash of two right fists, sending a loud thunderous blast of excess pressure to rain down. Blow for blow, thundering and shaking the complex area as they zoomed across the air with great speed, dexterity, and power.

Hadasamuidesu felt his arm tremor from recoil each time his smaller fist struck the Demon God, fighting in even terms of strength and speed. Each time their fists flew, each was parried, dodged, or countered with equal force. The shockwaves repetitively lit up the air with blasts of lightning and powerful gusts of wind that penetrated the ground's surface below and rocked area.

His only advantage was the stature difference, allowing him to zoom around and duck around Demigra's strikes and grapples with much greater ease. As Demigra struck another equally powerful punch towards him, met by Hadasamuidesu's own hand, his eyes lit up with a sudden glow, before discharging a pair of piercing Death Beams.

Demigra calmly sidestepped to avoid each beam, following up with dashing in front of the Frost Demon and landing a direct blow from the tip of his staff and launching him backwards. Hadasamuidesu growled and launched forward, landing a direct blow into his face and following with a right knee thrust to his stomach, forcing the Demon God him to cough out a wad of spit as exhaled a lung full of air.

Before he could be launched far, however, Demigra grasped his wrist and descended down towards the ground, intending on finishing the match within an instant. Stopping short of colliding with the ground, he threw him with immense strength. Hadasamuidesu stopped himself short of falling, pressing his hands against the ground and releasing a wave of energy to force himself into the air.

Demigra swung his staff towards Hadasamuidesu, who vanished from sight and reappeared behind his foe in preparation for a sneak attack. Before he could strike, Demigra unexpectedly turned around and slammed his weapon against the Frost Demon, sending him flying backwards. Hadasamuidesu regained his balance, back flipping to cease movement and digging his hands and feet into the ground, grinding the concentrate like dirt.

He charged forward just as the Demon God threw his staff into the air and held its position with the aid of telekinesis. The staff charged and formed into a vortex of energy, shaking the air within a powerful force of electricity. The vortex of energy unleashed into Lightning Distortion, striking his opponent's previous position. His smile dropped as the dark lightning bolt dispersed, revealing the impact without an opponent lying against the ground as expected.

Without warning, Demigra's throat tightened and he was spun around, caught in the powerful grip of Hadasamuidesu's tail. He tossed the Demon God away, forcing him to collide and scrape across the ground, forcing jagged pieces of the ground to press into his torso. Demigra growled, using telekinesis to control the staff and repeatedly swipe at Hadasamuidesu. The Frost Demon moved to dodge each strike but even the powerful transformation of Golden Form didn't gift him the speed to dodge all. As a single swipe knocked his head sideways, Demigra followed up with a volley of energy blasts, each one staggering Hadasamuidesu around.

Growing more frustrated with each hit, Hadasamuidesu screeched with anger, calling on the deeper areas of his body to gain more power. He zoomed forward with unexpected speed, slamming his fist directly into the Demon God's stomach, forcing him to tumble over with a painful gasp. Unleashing the true fury of his rage, Hadasamuidesu relentlessly attacked, rapidly striking in uncoordinated fashion.

He struck with his fists, kicked with his legs and whipped his tail, all the while he continuously spun to avoid creating a fighting pattern. Demigra endured each strike, trying to push himself away from the relentless barrage of attacks. While every blow brought the Frost Demon great pleasure, his stamina would give out at this rate and Demigra would be none for worse. Hadasamuidesu turned sideward while spinning, landing one final kick that sent the Demon God towards the ground. While Demigra fell, Hadasamuidesu threw a wave of energy forward, striking the ground with incredible force that scattered the land in smoke.

Unfortunately, his relentless attacks felt ineffective as Demigra came racing back forward, anger filling his face with rage. Equally as frustrated, Hadasamuidesu threw out his hand and formed an energy blade. "I'm going to cut you into a million pieces!"

He roared with anger, forcing his aura of energy to enflame. Timing the counterattack perfectly, Hadasamuidesu raced forward, repeatedly slicing at Demigra while racing around the taller opponent. Demigra moved to avoid any fatal blows but with Hadasamuidesu continuously moved around, there was no big space to move towards without risk of death. Multiple swipes grazed against his coat, cutting his attire and flesh with every strike, no doubt the first of many to come. Refusing to submit so easily, Demigra threw his staff forward and with the help of telekinesis he rebounded the weapon, striking the Frost Demon from the back of his head. With his guard down, Demigra pressed his hand against Hadasamuidesu's chest, unleashing an energy wave and sending his opponent into one of many destroyed buildings. The impact broke the barely standing support beams, burying the Frost Demon in tons of hard concentrate rubble.

Demigra knew this would not hold the sinister Time Patroller for long and made haste to finish his progress. He turned towards the opposite direction, witnessing the other three pests fighting against Zamasu and Black. Fortunately, it was far too late for the team to stop him from gaining additional energy. The collected results from the Gods provided vital to his plan. In the past he had tried to mind control the likes of Lord Beerus but this proved futile due to the deity's unique power. Fortunately, this barrier would soon be no more and none could stand in his way.

As he formed his wormhole and prepared to leave, he yanked his head backwards, eyes widening at the fight of Hadasamuidesu charging towards him, screeching with determination and fury. His fist collided directly with Demigra's face, stunning the Demon God with such a devastating blow. Hadasamuidesu followed with a barrage of punches, knocking his opponent away with one kick and then kicking him upward with both legs. Hadasamuidesu vanished ahead and knocked Demigra down with a double axe handle. To end this combo, Hadasamuidesu unleashed a huge barrage of ki blasts.

"You're not going to escape again!" Hadasamuidesu screamed while his blasts did not cease, all the while he did not stop firing blasts.

Pinned against the ground while raining fire of energy hit him, Demigra moved his hands upwards to shield himself until he could find a way to escape. His incredible durability allowed him to withstand the relentless barrage, but this endurance would not last forever. Desperate, he threw his staff towards one side and controlled its trajectory towards his opponent. Hadasamuidesu's foot kicked away the weapon, unwilling to fall for such a cheap tactic a second time.

"Insolence!" Demigra roared, summoning his might and true extent of his dark energy. With both hands pressed forward he focused his energy forward, creating a powerful barrier that began to disintegrate all the blasts sent his way.

Hadasamuidesu noted this and pressed hard, desperately trying to keep the winning edge before he was forced on the defense. Demigra held the barrier with one hand, albeit with some difficulty. With the other hand free he focused his energy to summon ethereal projectables to his aid, launching the Seasoning Arrow towards his opponent. The arrows shot forward, piercing the Frost Demon through his shoulder and torso. He roared with anguish but refused to move position. The second he stopped firing and moved the fight would be over and the Demon God would escape once more.

"It's going to take more than that!" Hadasamuidesu screeched.

Demigra grinned. "As you wish. Away with you!"

With the remaining projectiles to his aid, he focused fire and detonated the remaining arrows directly against the Frost Demon. The combined effort finally created enough force to misbalance Hadasamuidesu, ceasing the never-ending blasts. Demigra chuckled, pushing himself up from the ground, allowing the pieces of debris to scatter from his coat. He turned and entered the gateway towards the next destination in mind, though not without concerns. No matter where he went, those insignificant patrollers would follow. No matter, for they were only a minor inconvenience.

As the Demon God left, the cloud of smoke from his previous attack began to disperse. Hadasamuidesu emerged, clutching his previous injuries that left small holes in his torso and shoulder. His anger and adrenaline pushed through any burning pain. Hadasamuidesu was enraged, filled with pure hatred after being humiliated one too many times. "When I get through with you, Demigra, you will be nothing more than a greasy smear on my foot!"

"Hadasamuidesu!"

The rest of his temporary team approached, finally escaping the attention of Goku Black and Zamasu, leaving Future Trunks to play his part. Now that Goku and Vegeta were back in the fight, the timeline had been saved. Hadasamuidesu was in no mood to speak, though not any more than usual. "What do you want?"

"An explanation," kyrui demanded. "He got away, didn't he?"

Hadasamuidesu did not respond, focused on tolerating his previous injuries. Zheng moved forward without asking to inspect, only to be shoved away. "Don't touch me, peasant!"

"Someone's grouchy," Zheng noted. "You know, a wise man once said-"

"Not now, Zheng," Marra requested. "Hadasamuidesu, just find him again. We're going in circles here as it is."

"She's right!" Elder Kai's voice boomed through their communications, almost deafening the Frost Demon. "Get to work!"

Beginning to reach the limit of his patience, Hadasamuidesu growled. "Listen to me, old man! Talk down to me like that again and I guarantee you will never see the rest of your miserable existence again! Are we CLEAR?!"

The old man was silent, his previous demanding attitude now filled with terror.

"Good," Hadasamuidesu huffed and closed his eyes, entering the taxing drain they forced him to endure each time. "Hmm, interesting. He's gone to an alternative timeline…They're fighting a monster…With a being named Tapion."

Marra paused while Kyūri entered the coordinates, thinking over the details of that timeline. "It's an alternative setting. One about Trunks befriending Tapion and stopping an evil force named Hirudegarn. Best be on our way."

Once more the team entered the gateway and left one timeline into another. Safe to say it was beginning to get repetitive, chasing the Demon God from one timeline to another was growing tiresome. This needed to end soon, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8: Alternative Age 774

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 8: Alternative Age 774**

* * *

_Alternative Age __774_

The resurrected Hirudegarn wreaked havoc across West City, destroying all that stood in his way. With both halves of his body restored, his power exceeded all anticipations. The Z-Fighters began their coordinated but the monster's ability to teleport allowed him to counter any attack they threw towards him. Even the combined efforts of Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Potential Unleashed Gohan couldn't stand before him. Vegeta even joined in the battle, though under the impression he was attacking in retaliation for the loss of his house and not to defend his allies.

The situation grew worse as Hirudegarn evolved into his second form, transforming into an insect-like creature. Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3 couldn't even stand up to the monster's might. Tapion, the mysterious legendary warrior of Konats, could only watch in terror as the monster he and his brother swore to never let loose was now free and inflicting devastation everywhere.

Tapion gawked in horror as Hirudegarn was suddenly surrounded in a purple substance of dark energy, far more sinister then he previously imagined. Even worse, the monster's power had now magnified by seemingly limitless amounts. Not even the world's strongest heroes could stop him now. As he pondered and frantically tried to figure out how to help his new friends, he suddenly turned to one side, relieved to see another four of Earth's heroes coming to help.

"Can we all just take Demigra together this time?" Marra suggested, ignoring the presence of the legendary hero. "We've all had a turn."

Zheng peaked up, clearing his throat deliberately to gain attention. "Excuse me. I may be old but my hearing is far from deaf. Allow the wise one to take on the lead this time."

His suggestion amused Hadasamuidesu, causing the Frost Demon to snicker lightly. "Please. You expect us to believe you of all people are going to-"

Suddenly spinning around, Zheng slapped him across the side of his face. "Respect your elders!"

Hadasamuidesu snarled with hatred, raising his own hand to retaliate hard. "Why you little!"

Kyūri caught his wrist before he could strike, preventing potential death. He kept hold until the Frost Demon pacified his rage, allowing him to yank free. The student of Beerus focused his attention towards Zheng with partial concern. "Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"Hai," Zheng nodded, adjusting the balance of his hat. "Let the old ones show you how it's done."

"Very well," Kyūri nodded. "We'll make sure Hirudegarn doesn't do anything to change the timeline. Good luck."

The rest of his team launched away to assist in the battle without intervening with history. Zheng looked above the skies, noting the lack of attempt Demigra was making to mask his presence. It was almost as if he were taunting them. Before leaving to apprehend, he tipped his hat in respect to the perplexed Tapion before taking to the darkened skies, passing through the smudged clouds. In the seconds that passed, Zheng came face to face with the Demon God, crossing his arms as they stared the other down intently.

"They sent a human to fight me," Demigra chuckled in amusement. "You dare to challenge me? Demon God Demigra."

Zheng mockingly mimicked his words with his hand. "Blah, blah, blah. Keep talking and I might actually learn how to sleep with my eyes open."

Demigra tightened his expression. "So be it."

Without any more hesitation, Demigra launched himself forward, his fist tightened and arched back, ready to strike Before his attack could collide, Zheng unexpectedly sidestepped, leaving a gash of wind within his place. Missing his target fully, Demigra stumbled forward lightly, turning around to be greeted with the powerful strong kick from the elderly man. Tanking the blow head on, Demigra reared his head backwards, quickly regaining composure as Zheng relentlessly charged, leaping onward with his leg stretched forward.

Now prepared, Demigra quickly moved aside and threw his staff forward, missing his target once more as Zheng ducked before rotating onto his side, sweeping his leg to trip Demigra from underneath. Though initial by surprised, Demigra slammed the tip of his staff against the ground to backflip away, finally retaliating with a wave of energy. Zheng, without the aid of Ultra Instinct, ducked to avoid the energy blows, aware his durability was far from as resilient as the Saiyans. One direct blow would shatter his bones like glass.

Demigra backed away, charging and throwing a Bloody Sauce forward. Zheng raised his hand and deflected the blast away harmlessly. Demigra briefly paused, acknowledging this fight was going to be more difficult than he expected. Nevertheless, his confidence did not waver. If the Saiyans and Frost Demon could not kill him, this human had no chance.

Zheng charged and launched himself forward with his foot held forward. Promptly evading his attack, Demigra felt the smallest of his skin grazing from his face, leaning forward and shoving his opponent away. Following shortly, the Demon God summoned multiple energy blasts to his aid, firing them from different directions to avoid creating one big pattern.

As the projectiles struck and detonated with each impact, deafening the air with their powerful explosions. Demigra raced forward through the attack, his grin fading as Zheng vanished from sight, not even leaving any trace of evidence he had been there before. Demigra looked around, eyes searching the darkened clouds for any trace of his opponent. He was hiding, masking his energy in preparation for a sneak attack. His eyes may deceive him but his other senses were heightened, concentrating hard to avoid being attacked.

The smallest gust of wind brushed gently against the back of his neck, enough to finally raise awareness of his opponent's position. "There you are!"

Demigra turned and grasped the approaching kick, ceasing Zheng by the ankle. The old man raised his other leg to kick free but fell short as Demigra tossed him towards the ground, sending him sprawling towards the ground. Zheng hastily rebalanced himself and prepared to retaliated against, firing a barrage of energy blasts into the sky. Demigra rolled out of the way and propelled himself upwards, using his extraordinary speed to return to where his opponent stood and land a direct strike to the old man's back, ending with a powerful strike from his staff.

Fighting through the minor pain, Zheng turned around and caught Demigra's staff between his hands, albeit with difficulty maintaining his grip. He brought his leg around in a roundhouse style and slammed his leg into the head of the Demon God. In retribution, Demigra threw up his staff and tossed Zheng into the air nonchalantly, grinning as he did so and used his enhanced speed to catch up.

Demigra raced through the sky, his incredible speed blasting clouds away. Zheng readied his defence, bringing both feet up and double-kicking Demigra in the face, briefly stunning him backwards. The two approached each other and rapidly exchanged punches with neither showing any signs of stopping or letting up, trading many powerful blows. Demigra pushed away the old man's guard with his staff, crashing him away with incredible force. Zheng quickly threw up his legs, tightening his ankles against the Demon God's neck and throwing him over his shoulder.

Unfortunately for Zheng, Demigra reared back and brought his fist forward, connecting with Zheng's face. Flabbergasted that he was caught off guard so swiftly, Zheng narrowly evaded the next strike, countering as he grasped Demigra's arm within an join lock, restraining him briefly. While he was imprisoned, Zheng rapidly kicked his feet against the torso of his opponent.

Demigra grunted as he endured the blows, raising his free hand to summon his staff and broke free of the hold. The impact of the blow briefly immobilized Zheng, leaving him dazed and confused. Generating a small amount of power into the palm of his hand, he blasted his foe head on, finally freeing himself. Zheng fell backwards while the Demon God calmly brushed aside his attacks, only mildly annoyed by his endless barrage of strikes. Without warning, Zheng returned once more and landed a double kick into his back, followed with a double axe handle strike from above and launching him towards the ground.

Zheng hurled himself downwards as pursued his target. Secretly charging an attack from behind, Demigra hurled the blast forward, charging advancing alongside it. Zheng swatted the blast away and avoided the fist of Demigra, retaliating with a strong kick to his abdominal. Before he could react, Zheng raised both hands and thumped them against his ears. Caught off guard once more, Demigra bellowed as the effect created an ear-piercing ringing in his eardrums. Distracted, this opened his guard and allowed Zheng to spin kick, his leg colliding against the Demon God's head with enough force to send him below.

Demigra plummeted through the ground, powerful winds blowing through his hair and attire. Seconds before hitting the ground below, he threw down his hands, releasing enough energy down and slowing himself to hit the ground safely. He snapped his head upwards to see a barrage of energy blasts coming his way. He readied his weapon, spinning with amazing accuracy in to deflect all the energy blasts heading his way.

This battle was beginning to take a turn for the worse, beginning to consider the thought of underestimating his opponents. This mere human had been giving him trouble, far more so then necessary. No matter how much power he extracted from each timeline, he could not begin to final stages of his plans. With every interference these Time Patrollers caused him, this created more delays in his inevitable plan. He needed to end this now and gather the rest of his plans.

"ENOUGH OF YOU!" Demigra bellowed, his voice shattering the heavens themselves with such conviction.

His powerful roar had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team, who hastily moved to intervene. Hirudegarn's extended power was now removed, allowing Tapion to weaken the giant monster with his flute. History would return to normal soon once Super Saiyan 3 Goku intervened. All that remained now was to defeat Demigra right now. The Demon God crossed his arms over his face, splitting his body into four identical clones of himself.

"He's cloned!" Elder Kai exclaimed. "He's going to fight you all at once!"

"Then that gives them the advantage," Chronoa added. "Each clone only has a quarter of his full power!"

"Good enough for me!" Kyūri agreed. "Let's go!"

Without hesitation, all the Time Patrollers raced forward to stop him. Simultaneously, each of the clones raised their hands and formed multiple wormholes to different gateways. All four chuckled and entered their respective wormholes, leaving to create further havoc.

"Everyone split up!" Kyūri ordered.

All four fighters scattered and entered a respective wormhole before it could seal. The team were now separated, left to fight for themselves now. With the Demon God's true power now divided into quarters, this was their chance to end this once and for all. No more retreating this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Coordinated Assault

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 9: Coordinated Assault**

* * *

_Alternative Age 790_

Within the alternative timeline many considered to overlook, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta fought with their might against Omega Shenron, the strongest foe that had faced yet. In fusion, they easily dispatched the mighty dragon, but the arrogance of fusion had cost them once more, their intense energy forcing them apart before they could finish the job. Now separated, they stood no match against the evil foe.

"Child's play," Omega Shenron chuckled. "I'm baffled, how can the two of you be so strong when you're fused, yet so pitifully weak when you're apart?"

"It's inconceivable!" Vegeta snapped. "Making light of two Super Saiyan 4s."

While the Saiyans fought in vain, a danger far superior was to come. The portal between timelines opened and out dropped Marra, chasing after the first of Demigra's clones. She landed upon the top of a destroyed building and crossed her arms, waiting for the arrival of the Demon God. She knew now there was no possibility of defeating him alone at full power, but now, with a clone possessing a quarter of his true power, this was her chance to turn it around.

Before Marra could take more than a few steps, she dashed to the side, avoiding an orb of energy launched towards her direction, the impact creating a deafening explosion that blew up several destroyed buildings nearby. No doubt her target had been expecting her arrival, sensing the energy approaching her.

Sliding the heels of her boots across the ground to distance herself from further attacks, Marra directed her eyes to see the attacker. The first clone of Demigra towered over her in the distance, his wicked smile casted across his face and dark magic energy surrounded his body whole, illuminating a powerful energy signature. Even with a mere fourth of his power, he had grown significantly stronger.

Marra glared at the Demon God, sensing great dark energy leaking from his body. She gave the evil being a cocky grin as she lowered herself into a fighting stance. "And I thought avoiding strikes was cheap. Relying on your trick shots isn't going to save you this time."

Demigra chuckled softly in response, confident as ever. "Are you arrogant enough to believe you stand more of a chance against me? You truly are naïve."

"Oh, yeah?" Marra shot back. "Show me what you can do before I die of boredom."

Unfortunately, she didn't expect to find a fist driving into her unguarded back with a resounding blast of air pressure released from the point of contact. The force caused Marra to launch forward, quickly re-balancing herself mid-air as she collided with a pile of rocks. She spun around and roared, unleashing the power of Super Saiyan 2, the energy disintegrated the blocks and sent the others flying away.

"You're done for," Marra warned, throwing her hands forward and generating two dual beams. "We're going to end this, now."

* * *

_Age 762_

As Hadasamuidesu entered the timeline, he couldn't help but squint uncomfortably at the sight before him. In the chaos that unfolded, the whole of Planet Namek engulfed into flames, lava spreading across the grounds, incinerating all the land across the planet. In five minutes, the planet would be destroyed. Hadasamuidesu needn't worry about the time, for all he required was a moment to deal with the clone of Demigra. His eyes averted towards the two energy signatures nearby.

There in the distance, Goku and Frieza fought their final battle, the former having just obtained his Super Saiyan form for the first time. The demon couldn't avoid scoffing to this form once considered legendary, now insignificant compared to the likes of Super Saiyan Blue. While he toyed with the idea of killing the two, his priorities were to stop Demigra.

Hadasamuidesu looked around awkwardly as he floated within the darkened skies, just beyond a small stream of lava bordering the area. He suddenly jolted his head to the side, avoiding the dark blast that would have sliced his head from his body. Emerging from the darkened sky, the second of the Demon God's clones emerged, his very presence alone distracting Goku and Frieza from their legendary battle.

"What energy!" Goku gasped, his voice shaken and suddenly terrified to the thought of the new being.

Frieza gawked, his full powered form now little more than a distraction in comparison to the new foe. Other than his father and Lord Beerus, no other being had even come close to matching his true potential. "I-I-Impossible!"

Rolling his eyes with their sudden lack of confidence, Hadasamuidesu dashed between the duo, crossing his arms as their eyes locked upon him as well. "Save your gawking for somewhere else. Continue your fight if you will, but I'm here to destroy this scum from your existence."

To prove his point, Hadasamuidesu fired a small beam from the tip of his finger. Demigra vanished and suddenly appeared before them, effortlessly kicking away the two fighters before slamming his staff into the side of the Frost Demon's skull. Hadasamuidesu felt his vision spin as his temple throbbed, feeling his body spin out of control as he tried to right himself, raising his fist just in time to block another strike.

The Demon God chuckled with amusement. "You realise you are fighting a God, don't you?"

Hadasamuidesu scoffed, unfazed by a threat that meant nothing to him. "Please. I've fought worse things in my own dreams."

Demigra wore a sinister smile as he observed Hadasamuidesu who was obviously in pain and confused. "You made a great mistake coming here."

"I wish you'd say, "Grave mistake" because that's where you're about to end up." Hadasamuidesu countered.

"Amusing," Demigra responded. "Now, you die!"

"I'm not dead yet!" Hadasamuidesu growled as he flexed his arms in front of him, before roaring mightily as a powerful aura of golden flame-like energy burst forth from his being. His body muscles strengthened and phased into the True Golden form, summoning every ounce of power he could spare. "Come then, Demon God!"

Demigra charged towards Hadasamuidesu with a left hook to his face, who responded in kind by leaning his head deftly to the side to avoid the punch while reaching out to strike the Demon God in his own jaw with ease. With a powerful explosion, Hadasamuidesu unleashed a single blast, striking the Demon God backwards and followed with wrapping his tail around his throat, spinning around to gain momentum before throwing Demigra towards the lava. Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza gawked in awe.

"A…A power that exceeds my Final Form?!" Frieza exclaimed with disbelief. "What madness is this!?"

"He's as strong as a Super Saiyan, and he can somehow move faster than my eyes can see," Goku noted, having forgotten about their previous battle.

With a rapid series of hand gestures, Hadasamuidesu grinned as a sphere of crackling, fiery energy formed in front of his outstretched palms, causing his enemy to widen his eyes in shock as Hadasamuidesu grinned viciously back. Screeching with frustration, he unleashed the sphere that exploded upon impact and followed with a series of Death Beams.

* * *

_Age 756_

Everyone gawked in horror as a single beam shot from Piccolo's mouth and through Goku's chest, forcing the Saiyan to fall a mere second after he would have been declared the winner. A gaping hole now formed within the right side of his chest, dripping with heavy blood. Goku shrieked with anguish once the shock wore off, leaving him defenceless against Piccolo.

Piccolo abruptly stood and clenched his fist. "For the crimes against King Piccolo, it's my honour to serve justice."

As merciless and brutal as his father, Piccolo rapidly stomped on Goku's wound while the Saiyan could do nothing to fight back, all the while the Namekian laughed with joy. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien moved to assist, their efforts in vain as Piccolo easily threw them back with a single energy swipe. They halted in their tracks, a large gap in the ground now separating them. Shortly afterwards, he proceeded to break both of Goku's legs with ease and damaged his shoulder. Finally, the young Saiyan was out of commission.

"I didn't realize Piccolo was so cold back then."

The Namekian suddenly stood upright, turning around and spotting Zheng hopscotching around the destroyed stage, masking his true energy from their own. "Who are you?!"

"Relax, deal with Goku as you please," Zheng reassured, and he averted his eyes upwards. "I'm just here for him."

Piccolo, along with the rest of the fighters nearby, turned their heads towards the sky. The third of Demigra's clones loomed within the sky, chuckling softly. Even in his weakened state, Piccolo threw an energy blast forward towards the unknown threat, his mouth dropping in horror as it phased into nothing against the powerful God. In this timeline, Goku and Piccolo's power barely surpassed Videl's.

"Allow me," Zheng reassured and casually overpassed the rest of the Z-Fighters, meeting the evildoer within the sky. "Demon God, we meet again. I hope you don't intend to run away."

Demigra's smile dropped and he swung his staff around. "Defeating me here will not make a difference. I have already collected the power I needed from these peasants. Soon, I will surpass Zeno himself! I will shape history to my own will!"

Standing up to a casual upright stance, Zheng smiled, hoping he found a more respectable opponent. Taking a few steps forward, his eyes morphed into a bright silver, his hair rising and a crystalline aura with hues of blue and white surrounding him, calling on the Ultra Instinct form once more. "My name is Zheng, and I guess we're going to be fighting. At least try to make me fight seriously."

Before Demigra could answer, he found small fists with immense power striking his face repeatedly, unable to even lock his eyes upon them before a knee drove into his gut, causing him to double over. A wicked smile played over Zheng's face as he observed the Demon God's agony with cruel satisfaction.

Zheng adjusted his hat and smiled. "Let us fight."

* * *

_Age 779_

The battle between universes escalated quickly as the final round between Goku and Hit came to a close. After summoning the ability to wield his Godly power with the old Kaio-ken technique, Goku surpassed the assassin's Time-Skip, far beyond any limitations he reached before. Unfortunately, he failed to defeat Hit with his Kamehameha and now they were back to fighting again, losing the ability to sustain the times ten form any longer.

Goku chuckled as his mind filled with joy to fight a strong opponent who wielded the potential to improve. Unfortunately, the same enthusiasm could not be said for his body. Calling on the Kaio-ken to wield alongside Super Saiyan Blue had been a dangerous move, one that further risked his life when he pushed forward into times ten. His body trembled with strain, the power of Super Saiyan Blue keeping him from falling apart against the Kaio-ken's heavy side effects.

Hit ignored Champa's demands to play cheap and wait for the Kaio-ken's power to burn out. The fighters' roars filled Nameless Planet, their power significantly rising. If Goku's incredible increase of power didn't end the job, Hit's Time Skip ability would finish it. Their power at the maximum, the two charged onwards, their powerful roars filling the air around them.

And then they abruptly stopped with concern, a powerful energy signature catching the attention of them all, one that almost rivalled the Gods. Goku and Hit stopped a second before their fists collided, their eyes locking towards the top of the arena. The powerful fourth and final clone of the Demon God appeared before them, his powerful dark energy caught the interest of the Gods and their attendants.

"Impressive power, assassin," Demigra praised. "Your unique ability to skip time will make a fine addition to my plans."

Annoyed with further interferences, Champa jumped to his feet, charging God of Destruction's Menace between his grasp. "You are an interfering nuisance! You're ruining my tournament!"

"Oh, shut up," Demigra snapped, surprising Champa with his fearless and confident demand. "Or you're next."

Champa growled and prepared to throw his powerful attack, his efforts stopped by Vados placing the tip of her staff against his hand. He turned towards her in confusion, his arrogance blinding him to the fact she was more than capable of stopping his attacks with ease.

"Now, now, Lord Champa, this may prove interesting yet," Vados noted. "I fear this is someone I have crossed before."

Demigra threw his staff towards Hit without concern for the Gods and their Angels. Without Godly power to protect him, Hit succumbed to the effects of Villainous Mode, roaring with anguish as his aura and body flamed into dark purple. However, this was not merely mind control; he was abused by the Demon God's great power, pulling his very life force out from his body.

"HIT!" Goku roared and threw back his hand to strike the Demon God, but without warning, his stamina drained of intense energy. Without Blue to protect him, the powerful strain kicked in and Goku fell to the stage, his body twitching and suffering severe muscle convulsions, putting him out of commission.

The referee was at a loss on what to do, considering the rules of the tournament with the sudden interference. The Z-Fighters prepared to jump in and help, abruptly halted by Beerus who did not intend to risk disqualification by sending them all in to help. Champa ordered similar instructions to the rest of his team.

Hit collapsed alongside Goku, his energy void of any power and barely conscious. Gaining everything he sought, the Demon God set his sights on the rest of Team Universe 6. While not possessing a high amount of power, their unique abilities would benefit his plans. He raised his hand threateningly towards the team, his attempts abruptly ceased when a powerful energy blast collided with his back, stumbling him forward mid-air.

Kyūri lowered his hand and phased in front of Demigra, who threw his arm forward and grasped his opponent's throat. He grabbed the offending wrist, pulling it before launching a well-aimed kick to the Demon God's face, discharging a powerful stream of energy from the point of his boots sole.

The blast sent the Demon God backwards, the impact shook the entirety of the arena and sent the evildoer sprawling head-over-heels before righting himself up.

"It's going to end here," Kyūri announced as he jumped directly into Super Saiyan God.

The fourth clone of Demigra charged forward and struck. Kyūri saw the initial punch come towards his face and he responded in kind, swiftly swinging his left arm up to send the punch off course and following with a spin kick. Demigra blocked his attack with his staff and backhanded him towards the ground. Before hitting the ground, Kyūri placed his hands against it and back flipped onto his feet.

Demigra laughed wildly as he prepped an orb of Ki in his hands. Leaping straight into the air, he discharged a sphere of energy at Kyūri, intent on destroying him in one blow. As he threw the orb forward, Kyūri's red aura suddenly flamed into blue, his increased energy sent the blast off course and crashed into the barrier, exploding violently and almost ripping a large gouge in their protection from space.

"You think you hurt me now with that level of pathetic power?" Kyūri questioned while raising his hand in a beckoning gesture.

"Don't get cocky, Saiyan!" Demigra growled out, rushing forth as he reared his fists back.

When Demigra reached him, he threw out a series of fist strikes, aiming to throw off Kyūri's reaction timing even further and strike him senseless. Even as Demigra struck him repeatedly, Kyūri's stance never wavered, and his body never cringed in pain. At this rate, Kyūri now held the edge against the weakened version of the Demon God.

* * *

Marra felt herself on the verge of collapse as she suffered another combo of vicious kicks, punches, and elbow strikes that sent her sprawling across the destroyed landscape. As her body trembled and her mouth tasted blood, she pushed herself up and inspected the damage. Alongside small cuts and dirt, her jumpsuit had been torn and scorched by his attacks.

"I do not know why you fight me in vain," Demigra inquired as he strode casually over towards her, a cruel smile on his face complimented by the cold, bored eyes fixated upon the wounded Saiyan. "Do you really believe you had a chance?"

In response, Marra brushed off the small rubble and turned her neck around, bones cracking as she released tension. "You're powerful, Demon, there's no denying that. But your defeat is on the horizon, I'm just waiting for the moment to strike."

"You act as if you can suddenly win this battle easily," Demigra spoke with a sceptical tone, smiling wider as she cruelly narrowed her cold eyes back at him. He spread his arms challengingly. "Come then, mortal!"

"That does it!" Marra roared and threw her hands forward. "Bending Kamehameha!"

Demigra chuckled and raised his hands to deflect the beam upwards with ease, but he was surprised when the beams arced down directly in front, hitting him in the torso and knocking him towards the ground. While he was down, she cupped her hands and charged a more powerful version of the Kamehameha, one that would finish the job. God Kamehameha.

Demigra was not pleased. With a sudden rushing momentum, he moved to hit Marra directly in the gut with a flying knee-kick, causing her concentration to be broken and her eyes widened with pain. The impact had penetrated the lower half of her armour, exposing her skin underneath. She swiftly dodged another strike and drove both knees into his torso and followed with cupping her hands and slamming them into his head, the blow knocking him down once more.

"You have great power, but it will not be enough," Demigra spoke coldly as he ascended towards her, charging a poison attack at the ready. "I'm going to finish you-"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Demigra jolted around as the two blasts hurled towards him, forcing the Demon God to cross his arms to block their attacks to prevent injury. Emerging from the blast, Goku and Vegeta ascended over and landed behind Marra, still within their Super Saiyan 4 forms.

"With a power this large, it's a surprise we didn't notice sooner," Goku chuckled.

"I don't know who you are, but this foe you are facing far surpasses Omega," Vegeta added.

"Thanks for the help," Marra replied. "But what happened to Omega?"

"You tell us," Goku responded. "One minute we were fighting and the next his power suddenly shot up before it was drained."

Marra knew this all too well, her eyes facing forward as the smoke from their combined attack were beginning to disperse. "You can blame him for that. If you want to help, you're going to have to fuse. Oh, and don't forget to stretch your fingers."

Not to her surprise, Vegeta scoffed to this suggestion. "I already had to do that stupid dance once today and I'm not going to humiliate myself further!"

"Hate to say it, Vegeta, but she has a point," Goku agreed. "Sense their energies, they're far stronger than Omega. If we fight as we are, we're just going to get in the way."

By now, the Demon God emerged and angrily threw a series of blasts their way, forcing the trio to spread out. Marra roared into the full power of Super Saiyan God and charged forward, wrapping her arms around Demigra's waist and tackling him away. Her sudden increase of power left the Super Saiyan 4s in awe of their power. While Vegeta was stunned, Goku smiled.

"I thought Super Saiyan 4 was the true limit of our power, but we still have a long way to go, Vegeta," Goku chuckled as he placed both his arms towards the right. "Come on, let's fuse and show this guy what we Saiyans can do."

Vegeta smirked and threw his arms towards the left. "Let's do it, Kakarot."

One final time, the Super Saiyan 4s performed the signature Fusion Dance, spinning their arms and moving alongside their tiptoes before bending their bodies and touching fingers. "FUUUUUSION! HA!"

* * *

Demigra spun along the side while producing a continuous flash of sparks from the sharp end of his staff, relishing in the helplessness of his target. While he hated to admit it, Hadasamuidesu knew he was a dangerous enemy, and needed to wield his full strength to be on an even standing. But he knew it wouldn't come to it. Goku and Frieza, who had placed their previous battle on hold despite the intense situation, tried to intervene and fired a series of blasts into the Demon God, their insignificant power barely tickling him.

"You insolent peasant!" Hadasamuidesu growled out, his eyes lighting aflame and his aura bursting to life once more. "If you truly believe you can defeat the great Hadasamuidesu, then you are sorely mistaken!"

As he pulled his arms back to his hips, his body crackled with electric tendrils that shook the fabric of the area. The golden light got brighter and brighter as if he himself was becoming a source of light, with red lightning crackling out of his body and crashing into the lava below, producing fiery explosions. All the while the vibrant spectacle of Hadasamuidesu powering up to maximum, his mouth curled up into a dark smile.

Demigra's eyes briefly widened as he stepped back from the unstable energies flowing forth from the Frost Demon. Hadasamuidesu stretched out his arms in both directions as a large globe of light projected from his body, blasting away the destroyed Namek. Hadasamuidesu growled in frustration and raised his finger, gathering energy that grew into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. The sphere grew in a matter of seconds.

"You want to see just how evil I can BE?! FINE!" Hadasamuidesu roared and hurled the Supernova forward. "TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

The large Supernova hurled towards the direction of the Demon God, one more than capable of destroying this planet. Only four minutes remained anyway, but whether he liked it or not, Hadasamuidesu knew Goku and Frieza had to survive this encounter to prevent any changes of history. This only pushed his desire to kill Demigra quickly. Unfortunately, the Demon God threw out his staff and held the Supernova at bay, albeit with obvious difficulty. Seeking to help, Goku launched forward a Kamehameha to push the weapon of destruction closer.

Demigra grunted, the scorching heat of the Supernova brushing against his flesh. There was no denying this weapon wielded the capacity to kill him if struck whole, something he did not intend to allow. Roaring, he focused all energy into the palm of his hand and struck the Supernova, pushing enough force to deflect the Supernova towards the original wielder. Hadasamuidesu growled with frustration and kicked Goku out of harm's way before darting in the opposite direction, allowing the Supernova to pass and reach the darkened sky.

Frustrated with the lack of results and having to babysit the two fighters, Hadasamuidesu screamed and threw his charged finger forward, unleashing a barrage of blasts from his Emperor's Death Beam, firing multiple beams towards his opponent.

Demigra twirled his staff with superhuman speeds to deflect the various blasts. Although his powers enhanced his speed to deflect the lethal blasts, a few of them scorched against his body. Knowing it would take but a single lethal beam to end his life, Demigra threw back his palm and unleashed a barrage of lightning from the air, striking the Frost Demon enough to knock him off-balance. Following up with his attack, he slammed the end of his staff against Hadasamuidesu's face, followed with a knee strike and one more large hit to send him flying towards the lava.

Hadasamuidesu disappeared into the stream of lava, his golden presence vacating the area around them. Temporarily relieved, Demigra turned to see Goku and Frieza resuming their battle, ignoring the previous confrontation. With their attention focused towards each other, no further opportunity would arise for him to steal their powers. He raised his hand to continue the process, his efforts halted by a tail wrapping tightly around his wrist, followed with his opponent smacking the staff out his grasp.

The Frost Demon returned into sight, restraining one hand while he unleashed a series of brutal strikes, focusing his aim specifically towards the face. Demigra felt the bruises beginning to form across his face, the incredible durability he once wielded now gone, sacrificing most of his strength with the Cloning technique splitting his power into quarters. He brushed away all concerns, knowing his power still surpassed their own. He threw out his hand and summoned back his staff, placing the end against Hadasamuidesu's chest and blasting him away, creating a large distance between them.

Hadasamuidesu spun and stumbled around the air, struggling to re-balance. Fortunately, the Frost Demon safely regained his balance, immediately noting the burning sensation brushing against his chest. He narrowed his eyes to see the scorched injury, damaging his perfect golden armour. Pure anger now overshadowed his frustration, throwing out his hands and roaring, the golden aura forming around his body once more. "DIIIIIIE!"

* * *

Zheng avoided the dangers unleashed his way, successfully dodging the barrage of energy arrows from the sky that exploded upon reaching the ground, all the while the Z-Fighters watched awestruck. The ability to wield Ultra Instinct allowed Zheng to dodge each blast without concern, but without powerful strength of his own there was no possibility of ending this conflict. They were still stuck in an endless cycle.

"Avoid me all you like, it will do you no good," Demigra warned while the endless blasts from the Seasoning Arrow continued. "Do you think I am blind to the power of Ultra Instinct? You are but a human and will remain limited to your abilities."

"True," Zheng admitted nonchalantly. "But as you underestimate my abilities, your downfall will be my triumph. You see, a wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows public opinion."

Demigra arched his eyebrow to the old man's cryptic language, uncertain of the subtle hints. Brushing off the insults, he ceased firing the blasts and stepped back, considering the next strategy. Despite the sheer power at his disposal, at a quarter of his full strength defeating the human who wielded Ultra Instinct would be a difficult feat. The elderly human was wise, patient and unconcerned with facing the Demon God.

A wicked smile grew across his face and narrowed his eyes towards the rest of the Z-Fighters watching from below. Without uttering a word, he spun his staff and fired a barrage of Seasoning Arrows towards them, the intention of killing them strong. Everyone panicked and desperately tried to scatter, but their low power levels prevented the necessary speed to avoid the devastating strike. At this date, the Z-Fighters relied more on their martial art skills than the energy blasts.

Shifting focus towards the more pressing matters, Zheng dashed in front of the Z-Fighters and began to deflect the various arrows, moving through superhuman speeds to stop each and every one from hitting the ground. With the aid of Ultra Instinct, his efforts allowed him to safely knock away the arrows before they collided, but this distraction had forced him to think, distracting his instincts and allowing Demigra to strike him in the back before kicking him away, the impact of this forced him out of the technique.

Zheng collided against the ground, the heavy impact filled the air with dust particles, separating his appearance from sight. Chuckling, Demigra briefly paused, noting the Z-Fighters attempting to apprehend him. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien surrounded him on all sides, charging their energy to fight. He threw out his arm and unleashed a simple energy repulse, knocking them towards the ground once more, landing beside the injured Goku. Only Piccolo remained, but his wisdom told him there was no possibility of winning, not even close. Instead, he refocused his efforts onto Goku, beginning to repeatedly stomp on his injury as history intended. Demigra's attention shifted towards his opponent, approaching the impact crater.

"Your compassion is misplaced," Demigra noted. "Your care for these mortals will be your weakness. Do you believe you can protect them all?!"

Silence was the only response he received as Zheng remained absent, disappearing into the clouded dust created from the impact against the ground. The wind picked up shortly and dispersed the smoke, revealing the elderly warriors resting against the ground, pushing himself to gain footing and resume the battle. From this point forward, he knew a second strategy was needed.

He stood firm and focused, his eyes morphing into a bright silver once more and his hair raising while the crystalline aura with hues of blue and white surrounded him. Brushing off the dust from his arms revealed his robes were slightly cut from sliding across the ground. Adjusting his hat while locking eyes towards the Demon God, he smiled. "You may wield great power; your sorcery has granted you immense supremacy. He who admits his faults is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not remains a fool forever."

Confident as ever, Zheng charged forward once more, one arm crossed in front while he unleashed a series of blasts from the other. The distraction from the blasts allowed Zheng to swoop alongside and land a solid kick against the Demon God's hip, the impact strong enough to send him further into the sky, safely away from the Z-Fighters below. With their safety ensured, there were no holds barred.

* * *

Demigra roared as he charged towards Kyūri, who spun away, forcing Demigra's first punch to swing on empty air. As he struck back, Demigra smacked his arm away, jumping into the air and slamming the tip of his staff at Kyūri's head. Kyūri tanked the blow and moved back, spreading his hands to fire a small energy blast from the palm of his hands. Demigra twisted and spun in the air to avoid the sudden blast, narrowly missing a graze to his shoulder. While distracted, Kyūri took advantage, charging forward and landing a direct hit in the stomach, slipping past his defences and catapulting him out of the arena.

Caught off guard, Demigra fell out of the ring before thrusting his staff and using the extra momentum to push himself away from the ground. He passed the various spectators watching the fight from their seating positions, uncertain of how this fight came to be and who the mysterious fighters were.

"Their power is inconceivable!" Vegeta noted. "The Saiyan might even be stronger than Kakarot's Kaio-ken!"

All fighters from both universes were on strict orders not to intervene in any way, less they intended to face harsh consequences from Beerus and Champa. For now, they were seated, though Beerus compromised by allowing Chi-Chi to attend to Goku. Even with the interference of the mysterious fighters, there was no doubt this was a loss for Universe 7. Meanwhile, Whis observed the fight with curiosity, evaluating the situation. Their sudden appearance, the enigmatic story, only one possible conclusion to their origins.

"Yes, I see now," Whis noted, his change of tone bringing the attention of the others. "This is no random battle, I'm afraid we are dealing with a Time Patroller."

Jaco raised his blank eyes with curiosity. "Time travel is a great offense to the Galactic Patrol!"

"Not in this case," Whis disagreed. "Time Patrollers are authorised to prevent interference with history, approved by the Supreme Kai of Time herself. It appears the other fighter is the intrusion of history. I'm afraid none of us can intervene, with or without Lord Beerus' approval."

With his peace said, everyone's focus shifted towards the fight before them. Demigra charged forward, twirling his staff in circles to throw his opponent off guard. Kyūri dodged away, touching down upon the stage before launching upwards and double-kicking the Demon God towards the protective barrier, slamming against the top with enough force to crack it. Fortunately, Vados calmly fixed the damage with her abilities.

Kyūri raised his hand and unleashed a full blast of God of Destruction's Anger, forcing more power into his attack. Demigra endured the attack, holding his staff outwards to form a defensive guard while he was surrounded in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing Demigra, now without his staff, having lost his weapon from the devastating blow. He breathed out slowly, lowering his arms from in front of his face. In retaliation, he charged forward and drove his fist into the Saiyan's face, forcing him to slide his feet across the ground

Following up the initial assault, Demigra threw forward his hand and unleashed a direct Full Power Energy Wave, roaring with determination as the dark magic influenced its damage. Kyūri regained his footing and bounced out sideways, unfortunately, he did not avoid the blast in full. His right arm was caught in the blast, severely scorching his flesh with first-degree burns and incinerating part of his undershirt. He growled and clutched at his injured arm, slapping his hand repeatedly against the injury to keep his anger fuelled and adrenaline rushing.

Kyūri roared and summoned the full potential of Super Saiyan Blue, the large cerulean aura surrounding his body whole. He launched forward and as Demigra threw his fist forward, his eyes widened to see he had cut through an afterimage. Kyūri appeared behind a shocked Demigra and punched him clean through the air. Demigra threw a quick punch, but Kyūri blocked with his forearm, reaching out with his free hand and grabbing a hold of his opponent before slamming his knee into his stomach, followed by throwing him towards the ground. Demigra remained in disbelief to see the tables beginning to turn. Nevertheless, there would be no win for the Time Patrollers this time.

* * *

Marra backed away and unleashed a series of blasts, keeping Demigra's focus towards her while Gogeta attacked, striking the stronger Demon God with as much damage as possible. In the end, they stood no chance of defeating him, not like this. Only Marra wielded the capability to kill the clone of Demigra, but unless they finished Demigra with a single attack, the odds of succeeding were low.

Positioning themselves between the Saiyan and Demon God, Gogeta threw out both his hands, palms opened wide within a ninety-degree angle, charging a tremendous energy between his grasp. "Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA!"

Their signature attacks fused and exploded into a powerful stream of energy, engulfing the Demon God whole. While it lacked the necessary power to kill him, the force of the tremendous energy held him at bay. This opened the perfect opportunity for Marra to catch her breath, dropping out of Super Saiyan God to conserve power. Fighting a clone with a fourth of his true power evened the odds drastically, but he was still at least twice as strong.

Marra inhaled softly and brushed the hints of rocks and dirt scattered across her torso, brushing a small part of hair away from her eyes. There lied a technique at her disposal, something she had been harnessing for a while. It was risky, but this remained their only hope. "One attack…I've got to end this with one shot!"

She closed her eyes and called deep of the power that resided within, blocking out the fighting around her, the loud shockwaves from their fighting ceased to be. Her power raised, hair morphing into a shade of blue once more, the gentle cyan aura formed, the dazzling and sparkling particles travelling gently like ocean waves. Her now blue eyes shot open and she roared, charging forward into battle once more.

Gogeta's attack lasted no more as the fusion finally burned out, their intense energy from the Super Saiyan 4 forms forced them to separate once more. While the duo remained in their forms, it was not enough to hold back Demigra any longer. He vanished between the two and kicked them aside, landing between the destroyed buildings. With their fusion at an end, Demigra shifted his focus towards Marra, noting her increase of power thanks to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Power up all you will, it will do you no good," Demigra advised. "Gods and mortals alike were nothing to me!"

Marra remained silent, shifting her eyes towards the surrounding area. Clear skies, no obstacles or mortals to block her way, perfect. As Demigra threw a single blast her way, Marra formed an energy blade over her left hand while placing the tips of her fingers against her head with the other, disappearing from sight. She reappeared above the Demon God before vanishing again. This process continued as she repeatedly disappeared and resurfaced in multiple directions. Her movements were unpredictable, no hint of where she would appear next and this frustrated Demigra. Even if he predicted where she would appear next, there would be no time to react. Instant Transmission surpassed any speed power, regardless of the wielder.

After seconds passed, Marra reappeared before him once more, finally lowering her hand and facing the Demon God. Demigra's grin vanished, noting she appeared smug, despite her severe injuries and the situation at hand. Furthermore, she was no longer within Super Saiyan Blue, reverting to her base form, but not willingly. Something had drained her power; a lot of energy had been dispersed. This strengthened Demigra's confusion to her confidence, even though he knew Instant Transmission could not drain someone's power so quickly.

That's when the danger kicked in and Demigra hastily searched around him. Multiple blue energy blades were positioned around the area, surrounding the Demon God in a circular fashion. There were no words to describe the awestruck he felt, for he had been deceived into falling for her ruse. Each blade was powered by the Godly energy of Super Saiyan Blue, wielding mighty power of their own. One blade wielded the capacity to inflict severe damage; there was no anticipating the catastrophic results from hundreds.

Marra smiled and raised her hand, her middle finger pressed tightly against her thumb. "Sākuru Danmaku!"

With one simple snap, the energy blades struck the Demon God simultaneously, piercing his torso whole and locking the Demon God in an incapacitated hold. The energy blades detonated and Demigra roared in anguish during his final moments. The combined explosion ignited Demigra into small pieces and scattered across the land, the shockwave spreading powerful winds their way. Fortunately, Marra held her ground and scanned the area, confirming the battle was over.

The first clone of Demigra had been destroyed.

* * *

Hadasamuidesu shrieked with frustration as multiple beams fired from the tips of his fingers, each one avoiding the target. Demigra's swiftness surpassed the speed of the energy blasts, dodging them with no difficulty. No matter how hard he tried, how much power he summoned, Demigra's great power prevented him from finishing the fight, even as his opponent remained a quarter of the true power he once wielded. Demigra charged forward and collided with the centre of his staff against the Frost Demon's skull, the impact driving him towards the lava below. To follow up his initial assault, Demigra threw a large homing ki blast towards his opponent.

Against all odds, Hadasamuidesu collided with a single piece of the ground that had yet to be consumed by the lava. Fortune favoured the Frost Demon as the island remained intact from the blow, just in time to deflect the ki blast towards the original wielder. Demigra threw his arms forward at the final second, blocking the attack from striking him full, but exploding, nevertheless. This brought Hadasamuidesu some much needed time, for he had only a moment left until Namek exploded. Frieza's sudden energy drop confirmed their fight was over and Goku would be leaving the planet soon, but until Demigra's demise, there was no guarantee history was safe.

The Frost Demon stood upright, clutching his fingers tightly against the palms of his hand, digging his nails deep between his flesh to the point of drawing blood. Memories of his previous defeat began to form within his mind, blocking out all the dangers surrounding him, from the scorching heat of the lava to the lightning strikes from above. The great Hadasamuidesu, feared by many residences, had once suffered defeat at the hands of a tournament and then killed in his mission for vengeance, left to rot in the depths of Hell for years. He would not suffer another humiliating defeat again. Not to Demon Gods, Saiyans or anyone like. He roared with nothing but rage, focusing all the hatred he held against those that opposed him, reminded of the great anguish he suffered at the hands of all opponents he faced during the century he lived for. Never again would he face such humiliation.

Hadasamuidesu crouched down, hands and feet pressed firmly against the ground while intense energy surrounded his body whole. Screeching with pure aggression, he charged forward head first, focusing all the power of his Golden Form towards his speed. Demigra's eyes widened to the incredible swiftness and crossed his arms and staff to block, but it was too late to act. He groaned with anguish as Hadasamuidesu drove straight past his defence and impaled both horns through his chest, proceeding to thrash him around before tossing him away, leaving trails of blood leaking from his horns. As Demigra hovered with shock and gawked at the two-hole impaled within his body, Hadasamuidesu spun and swiped his tail directly towards the Demon God's throat, using such precision that it closed his ability to breath.

Unfortunately for Demigra, this was just the first phase of Hadasamuidesu's assault. As he ascended higher, Hadasamuidesu's golden aura of intense energy burst around him and he opened his mouth wide, charging a purple energy sphere within his mouth. With all energy focused into this single attack, all that was left to do now was to unleash. Despite holding a form of energy within his mouth, this did not block his ability to communicate.

"And now, you face the true power of my Golden Form. Demon God, allow me to present you with my technique. Akuma's Demise!" Hadasamuidesu concluded his mockery with a powerful screech. "DIE!"

Demigra watched with horror as a powerful energy wave shot from the Frost Demon's throat, turning into a flaming energy of purple directly in his way. With his power crippled from the previous strike and the sheer power within this single attack, there was nothing he could do. Breathless from the injury to his vocal cords, his body was consumed into the Gigantic Roar and incinerated, burning away into nothing but ashes. To further ensure his demise, the roar pushed him into the lava below, the combined heat of the attack and the environment finished the job for good.

The second clone was dead.

* * *

Avoiding each of the Demon God's powerful attacks, Zheng performed many backflips to keep mobile and prevent any energy projectiles from colliding. Wiser to the elderly human's abilities, Demigra remained distant and continued raining down energy blasts, refusing to try and engage the warrior in close combat. The power of Ultra Instinct would not last forever, the second that light in his eyes expired it would be over.

Similarly, Zheng knew the technique would expire soon and leave him defenceless against the Demon God's wrath. All the defence in the universe would not guarantee victory like this, his only hope was to launch a counterattack of his own, a single attack to win the battle. There was a technique he developed for years, but decades of peace cost him crucial battle experience, no guarantee this attack would work. Nevertheless, this was their only hope.

Without warning, Zheng stopped and bowed his head with the tip of his hat forward. Demigra abruptly stopped, confused to the sudden halt in battle. Zheng slowly rubbed his fingers across the rim of his hat before suddenly grasping hold and placing it against his chest. Without warning, the hat suddenly engulfed into flames of energy and he tossed it forward, spinning with rapid speed. The hat passed his target by a large distance, leaving the Demon God in awestruck as he turned and watched the flaming hat continue forward.

As he turned forward, he almost stumbled backwards, surprised to see Zheng standing directly in front of him, having approached with fast pace while the Demon God had been distracted. Zheng smiled, raised his hand and squeezed the Demon God's nose. "Honk."

Demigra yanked back with frustration, swatting the human's hand away as he prepared to strike. His previous frustration suddenly altered into one of horror and he briefly shook with anguish, a scorching strike slicing through his pelvis. Shaking and stumbling his words, Demigra's eyes averted downwards to confirm his worst fears. His torso slowly split from his pelvis; the blood cauterised from the scorching heat left in its place.

Zheng caught his hat, calmly placing it on the back of his head with satisfaction. "How do you like my Asian Cliché?"

The third clone had been destroyed.

* * *

Enraged, Demigra's aura flamed as he charged toward Kyūri completely by surprise as his foot buried itself into the Saiyan's face, throwing him backwards. He continued madly attacking, releasing a combination of powerful blows. Utilising his martial arts skills, Demigra unleashed a combo of strikes, jabbing two fists into his face, a strong strike to the head that knocked his opponent off balance. Following this, he uppercut Kyūri, slammed his fist into his stomach to wind him, kneed him under his chin and then ended with a sharp kick to his stomach.

To conclude, he charged a small blast and shoved an energy ball into Kyūri's chest and blasted him into the ground. He raced down towards Kyūri, prepared to continue his attack. Kyūri finally reacted, grabbing Demigra's wrist in one hand and hurling him away. Demigra bumped and skidded painfully along the stage as Kyūri dusted himself off from that previous attack. Admittedly, those previous attacks hurt like Hell, small bruises beginning to form under his gi.

One too many times now the Demon God had evaded and caused a considerable amount of damage to his pride. Kyūri finally had enough of putting up with these antics. He was going to finish this, once and for all. Pushing himself up to stand against Demigra once more, Kyūri clasped his hands together and created a purple-coloured atom-shaped energy sphere, holding it within the tip of his finger. He bounced it between his ands, occasionally raising his leg to kick it around as well. An energy blast so small yet powerful enough that it couldn't deflect or be crushed.

In the audience, Beerus' curiosity rose as he recognized this attack as one of his own. Studying the fight from nearby finally allowed him to put two and two together. Kyūri was no ordinary Time Patroller; he was from the future, one where he trained personally under the God of Destruction. If the energy attacks and raw power wasn't indication enough, his attire spoke louder than words. He almost smiled, realizing one day he was going to have a student with unlimited potential, one who would surpass all expectations.

Demigra, tired of waiting, charged forward with his staff held above, striking downwards when he was within range. His grin dropped as his weapon passed through an Afterimage, leaving him momentarily confused. Realizing he had been deceived, Demigra turned around and watched in awe as Kyūri appeared behind him, roundhouse kicking the Demon God away. Kyūri tossed the Orb after him before cupping his hands and charging a small amount of energy between his grasp. One little piece of energy was all he needed.

"Survive this!" Kyūri roared. "Cataclysmic Kamehameha!"

The powerful beam of Godly energy shot from the centre of his hands towards his target. As the God Kamehameha connected with the Orb, the combined power detonated and a devastating explosion followed. The results shook the entire planet, the ground trembled beneath the audience as many yelled in surprise. Fortunately, the explosion did not last for long and all was calm shortly after.

The smoke from the impact cleared and as expected, there was no sign of Demigra anymore. The overwhelming explosion had destroyed the Demon God into molecules, leaving no trace he was ever there. Finally, all clones of Demigra were destroyed.

* * *

Back in Conton City, Chronoa, Elder Kai and Trunks monitored the Time Patroller's progress from the comfort of their Time Nest. With Demigra splitting himself into clones, four separate time scrolls spread across the table, each with their own visual appearance. The trio watched intently as their Patroller's destroyed each clone, securing both their own safety and the history of each timeline. One by one, each of the fighter's reported their progress.

"This is Marra. Demigra is down."

"Kyūri here! Demigra's dead!"

"Ho-Ho, I disintegrated that fool into ashes!"

"The rice is out of the bag."

"Good work, everybody," Chronoa praised but still held a small amount of concern within her voice. She sighed with a small amount of relief, wanting to finally kick back and get back to normal. Peace didn't seem to agree with her as Trunks suddenly turned, removing the sword from his sheath. "Trunks?"

Trunks confirmed their worst fears. "He's here! In the middle of the city!"

"That's impossible!" Kyūri disagreed. "We killed all four of the clones! He can't morph together if he's nothing!"

"He must have created a fifth clone without your knowledge!" Elder Kai suggested while angrily waving his fist and stomping his feet.

From their many time portals serving as surveillance cameras, the trio watched in horror as the Demon God reappeared within the middle of the city. He chuckled as his presence caught the attention of the entire city. His dark magic energy basked the sky in a darkened purple glow, blocking away the comfort of sunlight. This sudden appearance had not gone unnoticed by the citizens of Conton, who all turned away from their previous activities to investigate.

"What's going on?"

"Frieza's not attacking the city again, is he?"

Chuckling softly as his full power returned, Demigra calmly waved his hand and multiple wormholes across the city opened. Multiple villains from different timelines exited the gateways, all influenced by the dark magic and enhancing their power, basking them in a purple substance of energy. The many foes scattered across the city, reigning terror as citizens fled for their lives while other Time Patrollers moved to engage.

Chronoa raced forward and grabbed a nearby device serving the role as a microphone, using it to communicate with the whole city in preparation for such a disaster. "Attention all Time Patrollers: Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! The city is under attack!"

"You four need to get back here!" Elder Kai demanded in panic. "Now!"

"We're on our way!" Kyūri reassured her. "Tell your Patrollers NOT to engage Demigra! He's too dangerous for them!"

"I'm going to get reinforcements!" Trunks added and hastily sped out of the Time Nest.

Chronoa turned her attention back towards the surveillance portals, her hopes of saving their city beginning to drop as a giant battle ensued. Many were dying from both sides, buildings were beginning to crumble and civilians fell victim to unfortunate collateral damage. There was no telling how much destruction was going to be left behind afterwards but as long as the Time Patrollers were standing, there was still hope.

This would be their final stand. For time itself, they had to win.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Conton City

**Rebirth of the Demon God**

**Chapter 10: Battle of Conton City**

* * *

Battle raged on across the once lively Conton City, leaving death and destruction within its place. Time Patrollers fought for the very survival of their home as countless more villains from the many timelines invaded. The more experienced Time Patrollers held their own but the rookies, who had been forced to enter combat, didn't help stock the odds much more in their favour. Nevertheless, everyone was pulling their weight and needed to hold on until backup arrived.

Chronoa nervously paced back and forth within the Time Nest, trying to plan how this disaster could be averted. They had the Dragon Balls once they reappeared in four months but that was only if they could win. Her deep thoughts were interrupted as Elder Kai spoke up.

"Will you stop pacing?!" Elder Kai demanded. "You're making me anxious!"

"I pace when I get anxious!" Chronoa countered. "In case it hasn't dawned on that cranky old brain of yours, the whole city is under attack! Right through that portal! Forgive me if I'm a little apprehensive!"

"Supreme Kai!"

Chronoa and Elder Kai ceased their arguing for now as Trunk's voice caught their attention. He returned, now accompanied by Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Chronoa breathed a sigh of relief, reassured to see more friendly faces on their side. Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha, Android 17 and 18 were here to help.

"Good, you brought back up," Chronoa noted while turning towards Elder Kai. "See, things are beginning to look up."

Elder Kai scoffed towards her attempt of reassurance, noting the lack of power most of the gang possessed. "Seems to me Goku and Vegeta are the only two worth having along. The rest of them won't be able to do much to the likes of Demigra."

Chonora opened her mouth to protest but abruptly closed. No doubt Elder Kai had a point but given the circumstances and no news of their Time Patrollers, everyone they could muster was essential. "Be as it may, we're running low on time."

"What can we do, Supreme Kai?" Gohan offered.

"And make it quick," Vegeta requested. "The less time I have to spend away from training, the better."

"Aw, come on, Vegeta," Goku added while nudging his ally. "This could be fun."

Chronoa quickly spoke before the two Saiyans broke into an argument as usual. "Conton City is under attack! Demon God Demigra is out there right now and he's brought any army with him! Just get out there and protect the city at all costs!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to exit without a second though. All except for Goku, who briefly paused to nurse his strong appetite. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Win this fight and I'll wish for an unlimited buffet," Chrono promised.

"All right!" Goku boomed and bounced out of the Time Nest with the rest of his allies, leaving to fend Conton City. With the promise of combat and a large buffet afterwards, no way was Goku going to refuse

Chronoa breathed a second sigh of relief. "That should buy us some time until the others are back. I think it's best that the four of us stay here."

Elder Kai arched his eyebrow and tilted his head with confusion. "Four?"

"Yeah," Chronoa replied as obviously as possible. "Me, you, Trunks and…Hey, where's Tokitoki? Tokitoki! Tokitoki!"

"He must still be out in the city!" Trunks exclaimed.

Chronoa's heart sank at the thought of losing her best friend and sent chills down her spine. "We have to find him!"

She raced towards the portal without a second thought and Trunks followed to protect her. Elder Kai called out after them. "Don't be a fool! It's a warzone out there! Oh, why does nobody ever listen to me?"

…

Krillin readied himself at the Hero Colosseum as the three offspring of King Piccolo approached, charging towards him in formation. Tambourine, Piano and Drum, the former being the first monster to have ever killed him in battle. Admittedly, Krillin still suffered trauma from his experience with death at the hands of the Mutant Namekian, but that would not stop him from protecting his friends, not this time.

Without hesitation, Krillin threw his arm into the air and waved, forming a circular razor-sharp disk of energy above his hand, spinning with powerful speed. He readied himself, allowing the trio to get as close as possible. Once they were within a reasonable range, Krillin grinned and hurled the disk of energy.

"Kienzan!"

The powerful Destructo Disk launched towards his targets, aiming directly for their midsections. The blade sliced clean through Drum and Piano, leaving the brothers following with shock and horror as their torso was removed from their bottom half. Unfortunately, Tambourine dodged at the final second, launching upwards to avoid the lethal blade. He briefly paused to study the damage dealt to his brothers, scoffing with disappointment that they would fall so easily.

Tambourine chuckled, his raspy voice sending chills down Krillin's spine. With the dark magic gifted to his already growing power, it was only a matter of time before he reached the true peak of his abilities. Unfortunately, this would not come to be. His head and torso were abruptly separated; the disk having returned and slicing clean through his neck. His previous confidence dropped along with his body and his body parts joined the rest of his brothers, scattered in pieces across the ground. To ensure there would be no forms of sorcery, Krillin raised his palm and fired a small blast of energy, disintegrating their corpses into atoms. Satisfied, the young warrior took off to fight elsewhere.

Within the Namek Area, Piccolo engaged in combat with Cell Juniors, dodging each of their annoying little attacks. The last time they fought, the little pests had the advantage in power and numbers. Piccolo's power grew since their last battle but with the dark magic aiding in the Cell Juniors' energy, this placed them on almost even terms. One of the Cell Juniors jumped within his sight, taunting him by placing both hands on its ears and showing its tongue.

Unconcerned, the Namekian grinned. While they may have the advantage in numbers, they were unaware of the ace up his sleeve. Piccolo shot up towards the air, pausing in the sky to allow time for the Cell Juniors to pursue. As they charged, Piccolo placed both the index and middle fingers of one hand against his forehead and focused, channelling all energy towards his fingertips. A long time ago, such an attack required a dedicated amount of time and focus. But thanks to years of hard training, this was little more than child's play, fitting for villains as childish as Cell's offspring.

"Makankosappo!"

His attack ready, Piccolo threw his arm forward and two thin energy beams were unleashed from his fingers, one straight beam while the other coiled around it. The Cell Juniors halted midway and shrieked in terror, consumed by the powerful beam of energy. The beam drilled through each of their bodies, incinerating their torsos whole. Such a devastating blow would injure even the likes of Buu and Frieza. Grinning with confidence, Piccolo removed his turban and cape, allowing extra movement and more power to summon while he moved to fight elsewhere. The fight was far from over.

Towards Bamboo Forest District, Yamcha unleashed a barrage of strikes into a single Saibamen, ending with a sharp kick to knock him away. More arrived shortly, surrounding the former bandit on all sides. While still partially out of practise since retirement, there were some teachings you just couldn't forget. Grinning widely, Yamcha threw one arm in the air with his palm open, placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. He gathered energy within his palm and formed a yellow-orange sphere, all the while his opponents moved in. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Sōkidan!"

Yamcha threw the Spirit Ball forward, missing all of the Saibamen completely. They chuckled with amusement, mistaking his technique as a flaw. With their attention distracted, their guard was wide open. Yamcha threw his index and middle fingers around, directing the Spirit Ball around the area and hitting each of the Saibamen, incinerating each one with every impact. The Saibamen screamed in horror and fled, desperately trying to avoid the lethal blast. In a matter of seconds, most of the foes were destroyed, scattered into pieces across the land. All except for one.

One Saibaman avoided the blast and approached from behind, giggling with mischief. He threw open his arms and leaped forward towards his unsuspecting foe. His final attempt of victory fell short as Yamcha spun around and kicked the Saibamen directly in the face, knocking him away and leaving him open for attack. The Spirit Ball was directed once more and exploded upon impact, destroying the last of his foes and ensuring victory. No way would Yamcha fall for that trick again.

At the centre of the Business District, Tien Shinhan fought off members of the Red Ribbon Army, avoiding each of their melee strikes thanks to his years of martial arts training. Few members of the army resorted to using automatic rifle weapons against the Triclops. Even the enhanced power of the dark magic didn't strengthen their power enough to be on par, nor did their many numbers. Nevertheless, they were a threat to Conton City and that was something no one could ignore.

Tien ducked to avoid the high kick of General Blue, retaliating with a knife hand chop into his chest and shoving him away. Following suit, he spin kicked the approaching Mercenary Tao, his former mentor. Staff Officer Black threw his fist towards Tien, who caught the fist as it pressed against his chest and threw his fist up and uppercut the larger man away. To end his counter attacks, he threw out his other hand and deflected the various machine gun ammo back to their senders, killing many simultaneously. His best friend Chiaotzu held his own nearby, firing multiple Dodon Rays that incinerated the targets, leaving them covered in scorching burn marks. More enemies were approaching, far more than Tien dared to imagine. The sooner he could take them out, the better.

Pouncing backwards to avoid their reach, Tien formed his hands together in a diamond shape, keeping his fingers together tightly. He gathered a large amount of energy between his grasp, a dangerous technique that was able to kill the user just as much as the target. With every strike it would drain the life energy of the wielder. Fortunately, years of hard training allowed Tien to use this technique with smaller risk to his health. He focused his sight through the gap in his hands, zooming in on the targets. His foes were in sight and ready to meet their doom

"Tri-Beam, HA!"

A large yellow beam shot from the centre of his hands, striking the Red Ribbon Army within a tunnel of energy while casting the environment around them in a deep orange glow. The army fell as they were disintegrated in the sweltering energy, burning their presence from the city. Tien released the beam, briefly pausing to catch his breath. This attack didn't get any easier over the years but got the job done and that was all that mattered.

Nearby, Gohan stood at the top of the Orange Star High School, watching intently as the Ginyu Force approached. The five members jumped into their ridiculous poses, declaring their names with each stance. Gohan rolled his eyes, wondering why he once feared these outlandish henchmen. He thanked his stars he never did anything that absurd.

The Ginyu Force charged, sending Jeice and Recoome first. Gohan caught both of their fists, spinning around to build enough momentum to throw them back at the rest of their team. The two collided with Guldo and Burter, knocking the team down like bowling pins. As Ginyu remained the final one standing, Gohan threw up his hands, placing them together with the palms facing the target.

"Masenko!"

He thrust his hands forward, releasing a yellow beam of energy that collided with Captain Ginyu and sent him flying, striking against the rest of his team. An explosion shortly followed, sending them over the edge of the cliffs and down towards the endless sky below. Seeing that his work had been completed, Gohan jumped away to assist a nearby group of rookie Time Patrollers.

At the edge of the Recreation Plaza, the Android twins observed the battle from the giant yellow roof, nonchalantly relaxing as war raged on across the lands. They leaned against the small balcony in the centre, hands deep within their pockets.

"Looks like Conton City is in trouble," 17 noted while turning to his sister. "Think they can win?"

18 shrugged. "Heck if I know. At the very least we can save the shopping district. I wanted to buy new clothes."

"That new tracksuit not working for you?"

"It's too last month for my liking."

Before their conversation continued, they were accompanied by the much larger Android 16, towering over the two as their eyes shifted towards him. After his original programming was restored to a new body, it had been quite some time since the trio had been in same area. Last time they were together, 17 and 18 were absolved by Cell. Shortly afterwards, 16 had been killed, his sacrifice awoken the hidden power in Gohan and ultimately saved Earth.

"Long time, no see, 16," 17 greeted.

"Bulma has sent me to help defend the city," 16 replied in a straightforward voice. Being a pure Android, he did not share any human genetics with his fellow allies and spoke in mostly a monotone voice. Though when the situation called for it, 16 had much more personality to offer.

18 happily welcomed his support. "The more the merrier."

"According to my calculations, we are outnumbered four-to-one," 16 stated.

"Then it's an even fight," 17 chuckled.

Their observation spot was finally discovered as the three forms of Cell appeared ironically, each casted in the dark magic that fuelled their power. Relaxing time was now over for the trio and time to get into the fight. The three Cells charged forward, each picking their own respective target. In the past, such odds would have resulted in certain death, but both the twins were far stronger now and 16's new model was far superior than his old body.

17 and 18 moved back-to-back and raised their hands, firing their respective Photon Flash and High-Pressure Energy Wave simultaneously at their opponents. Their signature Non-stop violence skill inflicted a great deal of damage to Imperfect and Semi-Perfect Cell, knocking the two monstrous forms away.

As Perfect Cell swooped forward, 16 jumped forward and grabbed him, lifting him above his head and outstretching his leg. He slammed the evil being against his solid knee, the impact shattered Perfect Cell's spine and left him to scream in unexpected anguish. 16 tossed him with the rest of his counterparts and moved forward to finish the job.

16 removed half of each forearm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within their place. His cannons charged swiftly and he bellowed at the top of his mechanical lungs, "Hell Flash!"

A giant explosion ignited from his cannons into the three Cells. As the point of impact engulfed them whole, hundreds of smaller beams sprouted from the ground, taking out additional dark forces nearby. Perfect.

At the Mushroom District, Vegeta fought against the various dark forces that dared to enter the Saiyan's wrath. Within his Super Saiyan 2 form, he easily dispatched the many foes that came their way. The smaller ones fell with ease but familiar ones were fast approaching. Frieza and his father King Cold charged towards the Prince, hell-bent of destroying him. Accompanying them was Cooler, someone Vegeta did not recall crossing in the past. Nevertheless, the more he got to fight, the better.

Grinning, Vegeta threw out his arms and charged his signature attack. As more energy gathered, Vegeta cupped both hands together in front of him, energy continuing to gather between his palms. His inner power moved into a single blast, growing within the ends of his fist. A small energy ball now grew in his grasp, the maximum amount of power he channelled was complete, the energy ball he created was difficult to contain. After only charging a small amount of energy, he prepared to fire. The last thing he needed was to further damage the city than necessary.

"Final Flash!"

Releasing his palms allowed him to shoot the large ball of energy shot towards the Frost Demons. The blinding light engulfed them whole. Vegeta finally exacted his final revenge for all the years of torment. Satisfied, Vegeta moved away with a small chuckle.

At the Resort District, Goku fought the unfamiliar faces of Turles and Lord Slug, dispatching away the two with relative ease. As he kicked them both away, he raised his head, narrowly avoiding the powerful green blast. He turned around to face the large and bulky Saiyan. Broly. However, while sharing a heavy resemblance with the one he fought on Earth, this Broly appeared to be one from another timeline, one where he was hell-bent on killing him.

"Kakarot!" Broly roared while swiping his gigantic arms around, determined to kill the smaller Saiyan.

Goku grinned as he avoided each swipe with ease, countering with a sharp kick into the large Saiyan, the force sending him barrelling across the air. As he rebalanced himself and returned to fight, Goku cupped both hands and turned sideward, charging his signature attack. A blue energy ball began to form, growing larger with every second. As the energy formed further, four streaks of light appeared in every direction, spinning around in a three-hundred and sixty-degree angle.

"KamehameHA!"

Goku thrust his hands forward and released the streaming, powerful beam of energy towards his former rival, joined with a blood-curdling scream. Broly paused, roaring with horror as the powerful wave of energy consumed him whole, sending him hurtling towards the ground below. An explosion shortly followed upon impact, submitting the brute from further harm. Cheerful as ever, Goku searched for other battles elsewhere.

Far into the distance of combat, Demon God Demigra couldn't be happier to see the city falling at his own hands. His dark forces were decimating all of the city's forces, civilians and Time Patrollers alike were falling to their might. Everything he worked hard to accomplish had been building up to this very moment. Every ounce of effort finally paid off.

Still, he was curious. There had been no clue or indication as to how or why he was resurrected. The last memory of his previous battle had been fighting in his True Demon God form against Goku and Ace in the Crack of Time. But before his apparent death, he vanished and reappeared in the future. Regardless of how he came to be here, Demigra was so close to achieving his goals.

Collecting the necessary energy to strengthen his own power had been a daunting task, one that was beginning to take a toll on his sanity with the amount of interference that followed. From one timeline to another, he gathered unique power at his disposal. From the Saiyans to Dragons, Ōzaru, Monsters and much more, he now wielded the necessary power to evolve, achieve a new transformation far beyond anything his previous limits prevented.

Basking in this pleasurable thought, Demigra surrounded himself in an aura of dark energy, consumed by the very power he spent a long time collecting. He concentrated, tapping deep into the secrets they possessed. So much potential, so much power to be wielded at his expanse. Even the Gods of Destruction wouldn't be able to match the frightening power he would soon wield.

The transformation slowly began. He could feel its effects already. His skin and bones hardened, his energy raised ten-fold in a matter of seconds and continued to skyrocket to new heights. Demigra's very appearance was changing, morphing into a new identity. From this moment forward, the Demon God was dead. In its place would rise a worthy successor.

…

Within the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena, Chronoa and Trunks frantically searched for Tokitoki to return them to safety before danger followed. The hundreds of fighters spread across the energy masked their ability to sense a specific set of energy but this area was the only one that had the smallest of life force leaving a presence. As they searched, Trunks unexpectedly got knocked away by Frieza's forces, catching the young fighter off guard and leaving their presence known.

"Keep going, Supreme Kai!" Trunks called out as he moved to engage and keep them occupied from his superior.

Chronoa nodded and raced ahead.

Trunks moved his arms within rapid movement, ending with his arms crossed across the chest before placing his palms forward with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other, forming a diamond shape. "Burning Attack!"

He fired an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent, overwhelming the Frieza forces with his brutal attack. More were fast approaching and he couldn't allow them to reach the Supreme Kai. Putting his role as protector first before his own safety, he moved forward to engage.

While Trunks distracted the dark forces, she searched through the stands and inside the building, desperately searching for her closest friend. "Tokitoki!"

Never had that loud screech been less annoying as his voice finally responded. Chronoa turned and felt a wave of relief wash over as he appeared from his hiding position, racing towards her relief. Chronoa moved to meet him halfway, reuniting in the centre of the arena.

"Tokitoki, you're okay!" Chronoa exclaimed as the giant bird perched on her arm. "Let's get back to safety. Trust me; you don't want to be here!"

"Leaving so soon?"

Chronoa froze with dread, that familiar voice sent shudders down her spine. Tokitoki screeched with horror, rapidly flying backwards to get away from the danger that loomed. She slowly turned, face to face with the Demon God. Her emotions mixed with fear and surprise as she observed the sight before her, blinking to block out possible hallucinations.

Demigra floated nearby, a sinister grin masked across his face. His appearance had changed since their last confrontation, completely morphed into a new form. His hair now spiked up like that of a Super Saiyan, his clothing had now merged into his body, leaving the top of his body plain white while the lower half blue. His eyes were black, eyelids red with a small red line descending down each of his eyes to his cheek. Demigra also grew a tail while small pieces of his jewellery remained. Two bracelets were attached to the centre of his arms while a large red diamond formed at the centre of his chest. He appeared shorter in height, though still towered over most people regardless.

"Demigra," Chronoa gasped.

"The previous Demon God has been killed," Demigra chuckled. "I have evolved further into anything you could possibly comprehend. No one can stand up to my might! Not even your pathetic Time Patrollers! After everything is destroyed I'll make a new history. MY HISTORY! And that starts with your death."

Chronoa slowly backed, making sure to push Tokitoki behind her to protect him, though with her death this would soon be pointless. Demigra was quite clear on destroying history to create a new one where he will reign freely as a God of Time, a position he wishes to steal away from the Supreme Kai.

Demigra chuckled, his presence casting a shadow over the much smaller Kai. The importance of her title now felt like nothing in the presence of the powerful Demon God. She froze, her entire body trembling with terror. Her death would leave the Time Nest without a Supreme Kai of Time. History would be in jeopardy until someone even remotely close to her credentials could take her place. Inhaling a small breath in an attempt to ease her worries, Chronoa slowly moved herself into a combat posture, preparing herself for one final stand.

As the gap between them tightened with each step, Demigra unexpectedly halted as Marra appeared from thin air, thanks to Instant Transmission. Before advancing further, Kyūri, Trunks, Zheng and even Hadasamuidesu joined in, creating a defence and blocking the Demon God from his plans. Kyūri and Marra were already within their Super Saiyan Blue forms, pushing their power to its peak. There was no telling how much power Demigra now wielded within his grasp. As of now this was just a precaution.

The Transcended Demon God chuckled with amusement, no longer intending to retreat from their endless persistence. "You four have certainly been thorn in my side. No matter. Your primitive minds couldn't possibly begin to comprehend the power I now wield!"

Ignoring his scare tactic, Marra nodded towards Trunks, who in turn escorted the Supreme Kai away from danger. "You better come with me, Supreme Kai," Trunks suggested.

"We have to go to the Time Nest," Chronoa instructed.

Trunks nodded and together they hastily escaped away from the large battle surrounding them on all sides. Only the Time Nest remained as solitude. As they sped away, the four Time Patrollers readied their attack against the Transcended Demon God. Hadasamuidesu and Zheng transformed into their respective Golden Form and Ultra Instinct. From this point forward, everyone knew this was the final battle. The outcome of this fight would determine the fate of time itself.

Calling on the rage he held so dearly against the Demon God, Hadasamuidesu screeched with anger and dashed forward, charging into battle. Demigra sidestepped and grasped Hadasamuidesu by his throat, lifting him above his face. Promptly, Kyūri and Zheng moved from the Demon God's respective sides, simultaneously landing a kick each into his face. Demigra absorbed their blows like tickles and countered by punching the former away while blasting away the latter with a single blast, all the while he restrained the Frost Demon. Marra swooped in from behind, intending to double kick him out of position.

Demigra's tail wrapped around her waist, applying pressure that crushed her ribcage and thrashed Marra around like a ragdoll. He tossed her away and tightened his grasp on Hadasamuidesu, raising his free hand to unleash slow, overwhelming blows, each one forcing a yell of distress. As he unleashed one final strike to the head and left his opponent dazed, Demigra fired an energy blast that carried him away.

As the Frost Demon fell towards the ground, the rest of his allies returned to the fight. The trio charged forward from above, below and forward, intending to strike simultaneously. Demigra moved with frightening speed that no one saw coming, throwing out his hands to catch the fists of Kyūri and Marra before performing a split kick to fend them away, followed by tail whipping Zheng across the face. Even the power of normal Ultra Instinct couldn't allow him to avoid the frightening speed Demigra now possessed. All three were sent flying, smashing into different buildings across the city. In the midst of battle, civilians fled in terror seeking shelter from the war. The last thing they needed were destroyed buildings collapsing in on them.

Demigra turned as Hadasamuidesu came racing towards him, screeching with frustration and humiliation. His golden aura flamed high as he approached, one arm arched back to deliver a devastating strike. With amazement, he slammed his fist directly into the Demon God's face, providing enough force to push his head slightly to the side. His moment of triumph was short-lived as Demigra turned his head back, even while Hadasamuidesu's fist remained pressed against his cheek. Without warning, Demigra backhanded the Frost Demon towards the Mushroom District, knocking down a giant plant in the process.

While Hadasamuidesu fell, Kyūri recovered from his previous collision and charged once more, throwing his fists in rapid speed. His attacks were swift, striking with such speed and ferocity. This relentless barrage of attacks was not enough to surpass the Demon God's movements. Demigra saw through his attacks, retaliating by slamming his fist against Kyūri's stomach, winding him with such a devastating strike.

Kyūri tumbled over and clutched his stomach, his breath bashed out of him. With his guard down, Demigra mercilessly kicked the young fighter away, indirectly knocking down a couple of Time Patrollers and villains along the way. Demigra paused in the middle of the battle to appreciate his newfound power. In less than a moment, he had beaten Conton City's strongest fighters with ease, something he could not have done in his previous form. Even the power of Super Saiyan Blue wasn't enough to match his might. Despite it becoming quite clear they were hopelessly outmatched, his powerful and relentless attacks were not enough to break their fighting spirits.

Hadasamuidesu and Zheng returned, racing towards the Demon God while swooping around other fights. As they closed, Zheng jumped over Demigra and moved to land a knife strike. Before his hand made contact, Demigra spun and landed a powerful kick, knocking the elderly man towards the sky. His absence allowed Hadasamuidesu to move forward and take his place. Without warning, Demigra sent him away by firing a barrage of ki blasts. Swiftly, he shifted around, slapping away a sneaky blast aimed for his face from Kyūri. He grasped the Saiyan's throat, restraining him from further interference. With Kyūri at his control, he grinned and took joy in having this Saiyan at his mercy. Reeling back his free hand, Demigra charged dark magic between his grasp, focusing a large amount of power in his hand.

As Demigra prepared to finish him off with a blast of energy, a sudden burst of energy collided with the back of his head. He paused and turned, eyes narrowed towards the source of the blast. Marra charged further blasts, unleashing a barrage of ki attacks. This momentary distraction allowed Kyrui to raise his feet, landing a solid double kick to pry himself free of his grasp. Demigra instead kicked him away, focusing all attention towards Marra. He charged forward, blasts of energy brushing past his body without harm. Marra roared and accelerated her attacks but they did nothing to slow him down.

Demigra grabbed her arm, yanking her arm out of its socket. She screamed as her shoulder dislocated, unable to pull her hand free from the Demon God's powerful grasp. Refusing to submit so easily, Marra threw up her legs, unleashing a combo of kicks into his torso. One final kick under his chin forced him to let go but he didn't let her off the hook so easily. As she nursed her arm, Demigra, without looking, grabbed Kyūri's leg. He then swung him around and tossed one Saiyan into another, sending them both flying away.

Hadasamuidesu returned, throwing his arms forward to unleash multiple finger beams that blasted harmlessly against the Demon God's incredible durability. Zheng assisted from behind, swiftly charging a small energy blast and launched it forward, intending to catch the Demon God off guard. These blasts did nothing more than irritate him, but they refused to back down until he was dead. Kyūri and Marra returned, the latter realizing minor blasts were not going to do any harm.

"We have to hit him together!" Marra directed as she turned sideward, cupping one hand behind the other and curled her fingers, gathering the largest amount of energy possible.

"She's right!" Kyūri agreed and cupped both hands together. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

Hadasamuidesu and Zheng joined suit, charging their respective Death Beams and Final Shine Attack as well. Demigra scanned the area around them, noting their temporary halt in attacks. Instead, they now resorted to focusing their efforts in focusing their energy towards a single attack each, one that they intended to end the job. He made no effort in stopping their attack, confident nothing they could wield would have any lasting effect. As everyone's beams charged between their grasp, they pushed their power right to its peak and fired.

"Kamehameha!"

"Galick Gun!"

"Emperor's Death Beam!"

"Final Shine Attack!"

Demigra readied himself for their combined attack, the colours of their attacks entwined into one as they collided with his powerful burning aura. The shades of blue, purple, red and gold illuminated the already dense sky. Everyone roared and pressed more force into their attacks, desperately trying to break through and deliver at least some damage. Demigra calmly inhaled, tightening his fists without concern for their attack. He let out a small roar and punched away each of their beams. Everyone paused, awestruck at the effortless attack.

There was no time to stand around and ponder. Everyone charged forward, attacking Demigra simultaneously, aggressively striking from different directions to throw him off guard. Despite their combined attack, they were unable to land impactful results. The Demon God had grown powerful, far more so than any of them could imagine. Demigra reeled and unleashed an energy wave, pushing away all four fighters once more and followed with a series of energy blasts. The Marbling Drop's results knocked them away once more; the impact of each energy sphere drained their stamina temporarily.

Hadasamuidesu was the first to recover, though he was now out of his Golden Form and reduced to his regular appearance. He tightened his hands and snarled, digging his nails deep within his flesh out of pure seething rage. No one dared to cross him, no one was worthy of humiliating him like this. Conton City only had room for one evil doer and it wasn't going to be Demigra. Without looking, he briefly raised his hand and fired two death beams into Raditz and Nappa.

"DAMN YOU!" he screeched and unleashed a wave of energy from the power of his voice alone, further damaging the dying city. "I will not succumb to the likes of YOU, DEMIGRA!"

It was time for Hadasamuidesu to teach this Demon God just why their kind was feared. Grasping his hands tighter, the ground around him was beginning to shake. Crouching, he began powering up, energy swirling around him until his form was completely obscured. The ground began to shake, a growing sphere of energy surrounding the Frost Demon. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crack and split, fissures snaking out rapidly. Energy exploded out from the epicentre.

His energy crackled around him as he began to transform. He suddenly grew in height, appearing far taller than previously, surpassing even Android 16's height. He grew four horns on his head, his eyes turned pure red and a bio-visor slid over his mouth. Bio-germs grew on his arms and legs, sharp blades emerging from his wrists and ankles. It was no secret now that he was obtaining the power of the legendary Fourth Form, something only Cooler had achieved in a different timeline.

While powerful, this form did not exceed the power of Golden. That's where the ace up his sleeve came into place. As Hadasamuidesu maintained the power of Fourth Form, he widened his stance as more energy erupted around him. The dust around him blasted outwards in every direction and he gritted his teeth to take a deep breath. A large aura of yellow surrounded him as he suddenly stood straight. His chest plating bulged outwards with energy and the armoured plates above his shoulders stood in arches away from his body. He tightened the muscles in his legs as he rippled with new power, expanding and causing him to gain another foot in height to his already large appearance.

Finally, after putting his body through unbearable pain, the aura died down and revealed Hadasamuidesu, his muscles now bulked slightly larger as he unleashed a dense, flaming golden aura. His transformation had not gone unnoticed by the others, who remained awestruck to this incredible power he now wielded. He resembled the Fourth Form but now appeared more muscular and surrounded in gold. With his reckless power and extensive knowledge of his species, he had combined the power of Fourth Form with Golden, creating something new. Something dangerous.

"This…Is quite…Painful," Hadasamuidesu admitted while his voice was now significantly deeper and more menacing. "But…It was worth it…DEMIGRA!"

He raced upwards with his newfound strength, every movement creating giant aces of unbearable agony to his body. The Demon God chuckled as the Frost Demon came fast approaching, reading his fist. When the gap between them closed, Demigra threw his fist forward and expected another direct strike. His expression suddenly dropped as Hadasamuidesu caught his fist and slammed his knee into the Demon God's stomach, forcing enough damage to actually harm him.

Demigra stumbled forward; momentarily surprised he had been caught off guard. "Seems these Time Patrollers had more to offer then I originally thought."

No longer holding back any spare power, Hadasamuidesu swung his fist backwards and struck, slamming his knuckle towards Demigra, who crossed his arms to tank the blow, though the force of the impact still proved strong enough to launch him backwards. Fuelling on the tremendous pain he suffered to strengthen his anger, Hadasamuidesu charged and slammed his leg forward, pressing it hard into Demigra's defence as they both shot through the air.

Moving from defensive to offensive, Demigra retaliated and the two engaged in furious blows, deflecting any of the Hadasamuidesu strikes with relative ease. Demigra punched Hadasamuidesu further into the sky, speedily following as he overpassed Hadasamuidesu and slammed his foot down against the Frost Demon

Hadasamuidesu collided with a heavy thud against the ground, briefly bouncing upward from the heavy impact. Demigra followed with a roundhouse kick, knocking Hadasamuidesu into the air once more before he could even blink. Once more, Demigra sped ahead and cupped his hands together, landing a devastating strike into Hadasamuidesu's back and knocking him forward.

Hadasamuidesu grunted with further anguish, desperately trying to stop himself as Demigra appeared before him and grasped his leg, lifting him into the air and proceeding to spin him around, as Hadasamuidesu's golden aura inflamed, allowing him pull his foot free and spin to land a counter kick. Demigra tanked the blow, grasping Hadasamuidesu's foot once more and throwing him across the area.

Hadasamuidesu bounced to the side, colliding with another building. He narrowly dodged a strong blow that may have killed him once again. Demigra pulled his fist from the building and flipped forward to follow his target. Frantic to deter Demigra, Hadasamuidesu bounced against multiple trees in the Bamboo Forest District and unleashed a series of finger beams.

Pursing his target, Demigra grasped his throat and spun Hadasamuidesu over his shoulder, throwing him into the ground once more. In less than a second, Hadasamuidesu was already racing back up, roaring with frustration as he threw his leg towards Demigra, who easily blocked and backhanded Hadasamuidesu into the sky. Demigra slammed his fist into Hadasamuidesu's belly before grasping his hand around Hadasamuidesu's throat to restrain him, their eyes meeting and heads a small distance apart. Hadasamuidesu grunted, his throat tightening and the taste of blood oozing from his nostrils down his mask.

"It's over for you, peasant," Demigra snarled. "You were never strong enough to defeat me."

As he gloated, Hadasamuidesu raised his hand, shooting a single beam through the Demon God's eye. Not suspicious of such an attack, Demigra roared with anger, clutching his now scorched eye that bled rapidly. His foolish overconfidence had cost him something valuable, leaving him exposed for further attack. Unfortunately, Hadasamuidesu's newfound power was leaving him quickly, the pain becoming too much for him to sustain for much longer. He had one chance to end this.

While Demigra clutched his injury, Hadasamuidesu punched him around and restrained the Demon God within a full-nelson, restraining him in place. A large golden swarm of energy began to form and surround the two evil beings. This was no ordinary energy; this was the Frost Demon's very life force forming into energy, creating burning power that rotated around them.

The storm of energy continued to circle, growing more powerful than Hadasamuidesu thought possible. His dangerous attack was going to obliterate them both from existence. The giant golden cloud stood out like a beacon to the rest of the darkened purple sky. Nearby, Kyūri and Marra watched the event unfold, unable to intervene but there was no doubt the Frost Demon had any intention of allowing them to intrude.

"Hadasamuidesu!" Marra called out. "What are you doing?"

"Putting an end this!" Hadasamuidesu screeched as his body was beginning to burn up. "I do this for myself! I am the true evil Demon of Conton City! Me! No one else!"

With one final roar, the aura of energy closed in and detonated, engulfing the two beings in a giant explosion, one that could be witnessed for hundreds of miles. Kyūri and Marra shielded their eyes from the explosive results, the powerful energy blinding their eyes with light almost as strong as the Solar Flare.

"Did he just…Sacrifice himself?" Marra questioned.

"More importantly, did he kill Demigra?" Kyūri added.

The explosion softened shortly afterwards and the clouds passed, revealing only one of the Demons. Hadasamuidesu was nowhere to be seen, his body had been destroyed in the engulfing explosion. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Demigra. The Demon God, while now missing an eye and covered in scorch marks, was very much alive and not looking too happy.

Sighing with dejection, Marra finally mustered the strength to ascend back into Super Saiyan Blue. "Ready to go again?"

Kyūri nodded and followed suit. "Let's do it."

…

From the comfort of her solitude, Chronoa could only watch as her city was torn apart. Even with the added reinforcements and the return of the Time Patrollers, none of that would matter if Demigra lived. She was certain even if everyone teamed up and attacked, the results wouldn't even be close to victory.

This frustrated her. She was Supreme Kai of Time, responsible for ensuring history was not interfered with or changed. None of this should have even happened had it not been for the return of Demigra. Chronoa still couldn't understand how this came to be. The scroll was time locked, she knew it was. Demigra had no way of returning. If he could return so could many more in their place.

Losing her usual composure, Chronoa slammed the desk and threw aside some scrolls. "I can't take this! The city is going to be destroyed and it's my entire fault!"

Elder Kai shifted his focus, confused as to why she placed the blame on herself. "Don't be ridiculous. You did nothing to cause this."

"Letting Demigra return without my knowledge is exactly me causing this, old man," Chronoa responded aggressively. "History's going to be destroyed and I'll be the one to blame for it! A part of me hopes Demigra will kill me before Zeno does. At least then I can die with some dignity."

Hopeless, she sat down and buried her face beneath her arms, having given up once and for all. Elder Kai watched without saying a word, tightening his frown. He looked around, realizing only Tokitoki was present. He took a small step forward, hands placed firmly behind his back. "Then do something."

Chronoa lifted her face. "What?"

"You heard me," Elder Kai repeated. "Do something about it. Instead of sitting around pouting in pity, get out there and do something about it. You are the Supreme Kai of Time, are you not? Surely there is something you have that can end this disaster."

The Supreme Kai of Time paused, considering the potential options. While she lacked the physical power to destroy him, there were other abilities available. She placed one hand under her chin, considering her options lightly. "Hmm…Old man, I have an idea! It's risky though!"

"Considering the circumstances, I'll take it," Elder Kai agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Chronoa tightened her expression. "Listen closely."

…

Marra and Zheng unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. Not surprisingly, the Demon God blocked with ease, his focus towards them. This allowed Kyūri to swoop in from the right, striking his leg towards him. His foot made contact, though the impact wasn't close to doing any lasting impact. While he was distracted, Marra unleashed a minor energy wave into his back, all for nothing as he shook it off.

Demigra backhanded Kyūri away before he grabbed and tossed Marra towards the ground, just in time to raise his arm and block an attack from Zheng. He threw his leg forward and kicked him towards Marra. She avoided the old man mid-air and advanced, though she was swiftly knocked away from an energy blast. Exhausted, Marra could feel the heavy stamina drain of Super Saiyan Blue beginning to take its toll on her body. Soon there would be no energy left to sustain the transformation any longer and this would in turn make their job all the more difficult.

Sustaining all the strength left to enhance her power, Marra called on Instant Transmission to her aid and vanished from sight. Despite the Demon God's incredible speed, not even he could keep up with the incredible speed she moved at, forced to narrow his eyes with caution. Marra vanished and reappeared, frantically moving around to avoid creating patterns. With each reappearance she fired an energy blast against his body before disappearing once more.

Unwilling to fall for such cheap tactics, Demigra waited patiently. In one swift motion, Demigra threw out his arm and caught her throat, slamming his knee under her neck and going as far as to bite deep into her shoulder, biting through her protective shoulder guards.

She could no longer keep up a fight as her energy began to falter. Demigra slammed his fist into her stomach, followed with knocking her backwards before kicking her to the ground. Groaning in greater agony she had ever felt, the power of Super Saiyan Blue left her presence, leaving her open for Demigra to strike and toss her towards the ground.

Growing desperate, Kyūri and Zheng charged and grabbed each of Demigra's arms. In coordination, they threw up their legs to kick him solid. Their joint efforts failed as Demigra head-butted Zheng, hard enough to knock the old man out of reality for a brief moment before he slammed his knee into Kyūri's neck, inflicting enough damage to knock him away. With one of their allies debilitated while the other dead, the odds of defeating the Demon God were lowering once more.

Kyūri threw himself at the Demon God, tackling him by the waist. Demigra calmly backhanded the student of Beerus to one side. Beginning to grow aggravated from the lack of results, Kyūri charged once more and engaged in hand to hand combat, throwing his fist and leg around. Demigra deflected his attacks before unleashing a combo of attacks. He concluded his counterattacks with a single uppercut and struck towards his stomach, knocking the breath out of him once more.

Demigra grabbed the boy by the throat, forcing their eyes to meet. "You were never strong enough to defeat me."

"Demon God!"

Demigra narrowed his eye, locking contact with Zheng who returned to face him once more. He calmly tossed Kyūri away, intending to finish him last. Without uttering a word, Demigra raised his flattened hand and formed an energy blade around his hand. Zheng narrowed his short eyes and readjusted his hat, ready to fight till the end.

He raced forward, arms raised in a defensive stance. As if fate were against them, Zheng suddenly felt his body weaken, the glow in his eyes disappearing, the silver aura dispersing. With the sudden failure of Ultra Instinct, Demigra shot forward and stabbed his powerful blade through the old man's chest, piercing vital organs with a burning sensation.

Zheng gawked, releasing a painful gasp as Demigra removed his blade and calmly moved away. The old man looked down to investigate the damage, spotting the hole through his chest. No blood left his wound as the blade cauterized during the impactful. Surprisingly, he chuckled between coughs. "I always thought I'd be doing this to myself at some point."

Smiling as his eyes closed, Zheng accepted his fate and allowed gravity to take him towards the ground. Seconds before hitting the ground, one of the Time Patrollers caught him in his arms and landed with the rest of his allies. Kyūri emerged from the rubble simultaneously, his expression softened upon witnessing the lifeless Zheng within the arms of the Time Patroller. No trace of life remained within his body, no indication that he had survived.

There was no time to mourn his death. As long as the city survived Demigra's attack, the Dragon Balls could be used to bring him and the others back. But unless the Demon God died now then all hope was lost. He turned to one side, spotting the unconscious Marra lying deep within the crater, the ground dented from the impact of her fall. Only he remained now.

A glow of purple and white illuminated the area further, casting the Saiyan within a bright tint. Looking up, his worst fears were confirmed as the Demon God formed Gigantic Ki Blast. This tremendously powerful sphere was filled with dark magic, its presence forming the size of a building. If that blast collided against the ground the results that followed would be catastrophic. The Time Nest would be caught within the blast and history as they knew it would be gone.

"Your tenacity has gone on long enough," Demigra roared. "Treasure your final moments!"

Demigra hurled the gigantic energy blast forward, slowly descending towards the city. Everyone in the surrounding area panicked, knowing there was nothing they wielded to defend against such a blast. They scattered from the blast's radius as it disintegrated anything it touched, though their hastily retreat wouldn't matter soon. Nowhere in the universe could provide shelter from the destruction of time.

As expected, there was resistance from the fighters. Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of the blast, charging into their Super Saiyan Blue forms. Simultaneously, they charged each of their signature blasts and fired, desperately attempting to keep the energy blast at bay.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

Despite the incredible God power they wielded, their combined blasts did nothing to slow down the massive sphere. No skill could cancel out this attack, only a greater power, something neither of them had. Calling on his trump card, Goku unleashed Kaio-ken X10 for a greater power boost, stacking his already raw energy into greater heights. Their hands trembled with adrenaline, sweat pouring from their foreheads in the bursting heat the energy blast exerted.

Kyūri could only watch helplessly as even Earth's mightiest heroes were helpless to intervene now. He knew wiser then to help. Not even the three of them working together could win this fight. He looked down; examining the now damaged Godly attire gifted to him by Lord Beerus himself. His final resort lied deep within his soul, a greater power he forbade himself to use unless necessary. But even he doubted it would be enough now, not without another power source to use alongside it.

The Saiyan's eyes widened and an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Watching Hadasamuidesu's powerful yet enduring transformation inspired a resolution. The Frost Demon's previously reckless transformation pushed his body through further agony then anyone dared to endure for a lifetime but his actions that followed was evidence enough the power Hadasamuidesu used did allow him to briefly surpass the Demon God.

He pondered the thought as quickly as possible. Time was short, literally. "Could it work? It's risky…Fuck it. ALL OR NOTHING!"

Closing his eyes and allowing Super Saiyan Blue to disperse him temporarily. He focused intently, calling on every detail of his life's training. This was going to require a great deal of concentration to have even a chance of working. He clutched his hands tightly as purple aura began to surround him. Kyūri's body shook with power as cracks began to appear across the street. As the seconds passed a secondary blue aura formed, igniting a tremendous sensitisation of pain throughout all his physiques. Kyūri's muscles swelled outwards, his limbs thickening and the bluish light crackled up and down as his changing form became purple.

Kyūri's cry of agony intensified as he tried to achieve total concentration on his alteration. He shot upwards, his height almost doubling, still increasing as he bulked up, each limb double the size they were previously. Unable to remain a calm composure, his cries echoed into roars and a powerful shockwave followed, the force pushing away Time Patrollers and enemies alike. In the enduring seconds that passed, the raw energy finally dispersed and he collapsed against the ground, panting with heavy pain and discomfort. While his body and mind tormented him like Hell, he was very much alive and most importantly stronger.

Meanwhile, Demigra grew tired of the constant interfering, waving his hand forward to push away the Saiyans with a minor wave of energy. "Away with you!"

The pathway of energy struck the two Saiyans with heavy force, forcing the duo spinning across the air. Before they recovered, Demigra threw several razor bladed energy discs, ripping through the Saiyans like a thousand knives at once. Not even Super Saiyan Blue protected their bodies, nor grant them the necessary speed to evade the blow. The Peeler Storm ripped apart their bodies like sharks, cutting large chunks of their health. Unable to react in time, the attack drained enough strength and stamina to force them out of their God forms. Reduced to nothing, the two collapsed in exhaustion, their heavy adrenaline and righteous power now stripped away.

Demigra chuckled with amusement that even the strongest warriors of Universe 7 could do little to match him. Knowing there was no one left to oppose him; the Demon God forced the Gigantic Blast towards the ground. A sense of satisfaction washed over as the blast made contact, followed with a small thump.

His eyebrows raised, confused at the lack of impact he expected to have followed. Demigra's previous confidence switched to confusion in an instant, watching with disbelief as the giant wave was slowly pushed back towards the air. Deprived of action, his eyes widened as the Giant Blast disintegrated from sight, the atoms scattered into white harmless particles.

The dark energy dispersed and a shadowy silhouette emerged from the previous deadly attack. Kyūri lowered his hand, lifting his head to lock eyes with the enemy he swore to kill. His skin was now darkened, his muscles doubled and more detailed than before. His hair was now in a shade of purple while spiking up, resembling that of a normal Super Saiyan. His eyes became purple while a vibrant, fiery cyan blue aura surrounded him, followed with a secondary aura of purple destructive energy stacked on top, creating a double aura effect.

Kyūri breathed softly, adjusting to the tremendous agony he'd put his body through. Fortunately, the enduring transformation worked. This was no longer a Super Saiyan Blue or God of Destruction power. He was something new, something evolved. A new level no other Saiyan had ever reached before.

Super Saiyan Destruction.

Demigra, while surprised at the sudden transformation and the effortless disintegration of his attack, still maintained his grin as he moved towards his opponent. Kyūri stood firm, his face filled with determination to end the Demon God's reign of terror. Grasping the corner of his damaged and scorched attire, Kyūri ripped away the torso, revealing his muscular and detailed body. His blue aura strengthened larger as did the secondary aura of destructive energy. "Your reign of terror is at an end, Demigra."

The Demon God tightened his frown and swiftly attacked, vanishing beside the Saiyan and throwing his fist forward. He did not expect Kyūri to have caught his fist within his grasp, showing little effort in doing so. Without warning, Kyūri jolted his leg and kicked the Demon God away with powerful force, sufficient enough that he launched him some distance away. Unable to stop himself in time, Demigra hit the ground of the tournament stage with a devastating thud. He grunted as the impact actually registered as pain.

"Fortunate," Demigra noted as he raised his palm towards the slow-approaching Saiyan, beginning to charge an attack. "You shall not land another, huh?"

Faster than his single eye could follow Kyūri appeared beside him once more, now restraining Demigra's wrist within his grip. Demigra growled and yanked his hand back, unable to free himself from the incredible grasp Kyūri held him in. Raising his free hand, Demigra struck him directly in the stomach. Kyūri was not even fazed, barely reacting to the powerful strike.

Refusing to lose his confidence, Demigra tightened his fist once more, channelling much of his power into a single strike. He roared and smashed his fist against the Saiyan's cheek, expecting the impact to break his opponent's neck. His punch created a shockwave that spread around the arena upon impact, the whole stadium crumbling into pieces. To his horror, Kyūri had merely turned his head to one side. Kyūri not only tolerated his punch but was slowly beginning to push his head towards the front, all while Demigra pressed his attack.

Demigra's expression dropped, awestruck to believe the Saiyan could withstand such a hit and remain completely undamaged. "What sorcery is this!?"

Kyūri calmly raised his hand, placing his index and middle fingers mere inches from Demigra's chest. The Demon God froze momentarily, confused at the sudden hesitation. Without a chance to retaliate, he had fallen victim to the surprise attack. Kyūri tightened his hand into a fist and struck, striking the one-inch punch directly against the Demon God's chest. The hard punch to Demigra's gut left him gasping for air, his chest tightened from the powerful shockwave that followed.

Offering the same brutality as the Demon God, Kyūri raised his hand and calmly blasted Demigra away without a single trace of emotion on his face. Demigra growled, adjusting his footing while clutching his injury. He grunted, slamming his foot into the ground with frustration. He refused to accept the sudden turn of events of this battle, determined to overcome the fight.

As he prepared to fight once more, his expression dropped at the sight before him. "No…"

Curiously, Kyūri turned as well, noting the unique energy presence approaching. His eyebrows rose with small surprise, bewildered to the sight before him. Chronoa approached with her appearance now drastically different than before. She had grown physically taller to the point she no longer resembled a teenager but an adult. Her hair had grown down to her lower back while her outfit now morphed into a white and yellow colour scheme. In addition, she now held a Halo behind her back, resembling a clock with the hands pointing at ten and two respectively.

After eons of solitude, she finally called on the Time Power Unleashed transformation once more.

She approached forward calmly, all previous traces of doubts now replaced with confidence. Chronoa stood by Kyūri's side, prepared to join him in their battle against the Demon God. "It's over, Demigra."

The Demon God stepped back, momentarily disordered from the sudden turn of events. Gritting his teeth as raw energy formed, he pushed the power of his new form right to its limits. "Silence! The only thing that will end here is YOUR LIFE!"

Chronoa held her ground, even as the powerful shockwave that followed pushed heavily like a thunderous storm. She threw her hands forward, concentrating all of her energy into the final phase of her abilities. "I'm going to manifest the Time Labyrinth and seal him away. This is going to take only a moment, Kyūri. Don't let him intervene."

"Leave it to me," Kyūri obligated and narrowed his eyes forward.

Never would Demigra dare to bow in defeat to these peasants. Growling, he clutched at his hands and concentrated, willing to push his Transcended Demon God all the way to the limit of his newfound power. In a thirst for battle, Kyūri did nothing to intervene and prevent the Demon God from reaching 100%. From this moment forward, there was nothing the Demon God could do that would gain him in the edge in victory. The second the Demon God reached the peak of his power, he charged forward as did Kyūri.

Kyūri and Demigra's fists struck against the other, unloading a colossal burst of force in its wake. Energy forms of lightning streamed from their combined impact, knocking up chunks of the ground throughout the area, igniting the air with intensity. As the two traded blows, further lightning fractured and thundered. Repeatedly slamming into each other, their combined power projected auras of intense energy before breaking away, forming a shock wave that created a powerful force of winds that brushed up against anyone fighting nearby, launching them away from the destroyed arena.

After one too many clashes, Demigra rushed in to swipe at Kyūri's side, propelling himself forward with a momentum that few would dare to try and stop. Kyūri tapped Demigra's forearm to vault over it, manoeuvring down before double-kicking Demigra in the jaw. The force of the blow caused a flash of blue energy, sending the warrior spinning back across the air.

Chasing after him, Kyūri quickly overtook the airborne Demigra, striking his exposed side with a deafening crack that shook all of Conton City, producing a purple flash of lightning to explode from his skin. It momentarily stunned Demigra, but the Demon God swiftly swung his arm out and slammed his fist into the back of Kyūri's head.

The impact caused the air around to them to expand like a balloon. Violent air pressure blew around them, creating a deafening explosion that followed all the while Kyūri fell down with a thunderous crash. He quickly ricocheted from the strike, chasing up in a blue and purple. He slammed his outstretched fists into Demigra's gut, forcing the Demon God to gasp aloud from the impact, breaching his tightened durability and sending him away. He swung his arm to retaliate, only to fall short as Kyūri bent down and grasped his wrist tightly.

He threw out his fist, striking it hard into Demigra's gut, driving it with such force that his back rebounded with the intensity of his impact. Demigra winced in response from each painful punch, puncturing the sky around them with vibrant flashes of energy. Using his only free hand, he swung it towards the Super Saiyan Destroyer.

Kyūri caught his other first as well, pulling the two arms down hard enough to boost himself up above the Demon God, striking his right knee into his chin with a crackling impact and briefly dazing Demigra. With his target stunned, he let go of the arms and struck his foot into Demigra's face, causing him to roll over within the sky.

As his brain thrummed with discomfort and wooziness, Demigra began to feel doubt and fear tiptoe within the corners of his mind, emotions he never thought he would feel. Had the Saiyan been toying with him all along? Had all of their previous battles merely been for show? With every blow he inflicted, Kyūri would retaliate with just as much force. He was outmatched.

Meanwhile, Chronoa focused all of her energy into forming the Time Labyrinth. In the eons of working as the Supreme Kai of Time, her previous combat experience had left her and so did her previous strength. Forming this incredible feat was taking longer than she anticipated but from her perspective, it was clear Kyūri now held the winning edge in their battle. Unfortunately, she knew the combination of his forms was taking a great deal of concentration and willpower to hold. The second his body gave out, it was going to be over. She needed to hurry.

Demigra's vision finally cleared just in time to see Kyūri racing towards him, both auras painting a long streak of blue and purple. He threw out his arms, intending to crush him in mid-flight, but would find him striking empty air. Kyūri slid between the Demon God's legs, flipping to be perfectly vertical and upside down, Kyūri swung his arms forward, charging powerful energy between his grasp.

As Demigra turned around to swing his fist towards Kyūri, the Saiyan discharged two dual beams of energy and fired, consuming the Demon God into a tunnel of energy. Demigra felt himself flung across the sky, trailing a blaze of fire and electricity in his wake before an explosion followed, consuming him into a force of energy. The force from the unfolding orange-yellow flames of the detonation rocked the whole Conton City, visibly shaking it with as much intensity as an earthquake tremor.

Demigra slammed against the ground, groaning in anguish as the damage inflicted from each blow sunk in. No longer did the great power of the Transcended Demon God protect him from harm. Any durability he previously wielded was now gone, leaving him vulnerable to damage. He desperately pushed himself out of the ground, positioned on his hands and knees for balance.

At that moment, Kyūri calmly landed in front, placing both feet near the Demon God's face. He crossed his arms, showing no signs of fatigue in spite of their devastating battle. Demigra grunted and tightened his fist, attempting to strike one more time. Kyūri caught his wrist, bending it to one side. Demigra roared as the bones snapped like twigs, rendering his right hand useless.

While restraining his broken wrist, Kyūri placed his flattened hand against his chest threateningly. "It's over for you, Demon God."

Demigra grunted, both in anger and pain from his overwhelming injuries. "Don't think this is over!"

"Shut up!" Kyūri growled and applied further pressure on Demigra's broken wrist. "Supreme Kai?"

From her previous position, Chronoa hopped over and now held a powerful energy sphere in the form of a clock. Nodding in response, she approached forward menacingly, holding such a deep unnatural disgust with the Demon God for everything he had done.

Unfazed, Demigra chuckled and called her bluff. "I escaped imprisonment once. I shall do so again!"

"Not this time," Chronoa responded. "You're not getting sent back to the Crack of Time. I'm sending you back to where you came from. All of your memories, your power, all will be gone. You'll be back to the moment you originally died. Farewell Demigra. Taimu Rabirinsu!"

The sphere ball shot from the palm of her hands, consuming Demigra in an aura of powerful time energy. His roars filled the area with a deafening screech, his voice full of despair and rage. The great power was stripped away, reverting Demigra back to his original form. "Damn you, Chronoa! DAMN YOU!"

The aura of time energy calmly dispersed and disappeared as did Demigra, transporting the Demon God through time. The effects spread across the city as the wormholes connecting timelines dispersed. The defenders of Conton City watched as the influenced villains disappeared from sight, saving the city from further destruction.

In Demigra's original position, a time scroll formed and landed at the end of Chronoa's feet. She knelt down, picking up the scroll within her grasp. Another time scroll added to the never-ending collection. Relieved, she closed her eyes and descended from her Time Power Unleashed form. It was over. The battle against the Demon God finally ended and Demigra was no more. Time itself had been saved from further harm; the city of Conton City safe from further destruction. With the death of the evildoer, the darkened sky influenced by his dark magic cleared, revealing the crystal clear air around them once more. The danger had finally passed.

Kyūri breathed softly, finally putting his mind at rest from the exhausting battle against the Demon God. The gentle glow of Super Saiyan Blue soothed the air with a peaceful presence while the secondary aura was beginning to disperse. The powerful strain of combining two forms pushed his body through enduring agony. The longer he stayed in this form, the more danger of leaving permanent damage.

Finally allowing his body to release both forms simultaneously, Kyūri dropped back to his base form and immediately collapsed as further agony followed. He groaned with distress, blood suddenly ruptured from his body while shocks of destructive energy followed. The rise of power from combining both forms had taken a great toll, forcing his body to endure tremendously. After years of bone breaking training and countless battles, the Saiyan's body finally broke down from pushing so far beyond their limits.

Chronoa was already by his side, allowing the Saiyan to rest one arm around her as she helped him stand. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Kyūri coughed and made no attempt to brush away her compassion gesture, finally dropping his pride for assistance. "Thanks."

The two were no longer alone with the arrival of Marra, Elder Kai, Trunks and the rest of the Z-Fighters, filling the remains of the tournament arena. Everyone joined around, their bodies filled with bruises and scratches from the battle, pieces of their clothing torn. Trunks moved to Kyūri's other side and helped him stand.

Krillin took out a small pouch from his gi, throwing over a senzu bean towards Kyūri. His arms were so sore that it took more effort than necessary to consume it. The battle had truly taken its toll. Fortunately, the senzu bean's effects kicked in immediately and all traces of pain and fatigue vanished. No longer requiring the aid of his allies, Kyūri gestured for his supporters to release him, now standing under his own strength.

"Nice work, Kyūri," Marra praised, holding her fist out in a friendly gesture. In return, Kyūri bumped her fist with his own, signifying their friendship.

"That was awesome!" Goku exclaimed. "I sensed your power spike like crazy! You've really grown, Kyūri!"

Vegeta huffed with disagreement, crossing his arms and turning away from the Saiyans. No doubt he would be hearing about this non-stop once the three of them returned to Beerus' Planet.

"You did it," Chronoa breathed with a sigh of relief, turning around to face the partially destroyed city in the distance. "So much destruction. A lot of lives were lost today. Hadasamuidesu, Zheng, many others…"

Trunks placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, offering a smile of reassurance. "The Dragon Balls will be ready within four months. We'll bring back everyone who perished."

"I'm just glad it's finally over," Elder Kai added. "One less crazy incident to deal with. We can finally put this mess behind us."

"Not yet," Chronoa added, her abrupt comment caught the attention of the others. "There's still one mystery left to be solved. We still don't know how Demigra came back in the first place."

"That. Was. Awesome!"

All eyes shot towards the same direction to identify the source of the voice. Their suspicions were confirmed as Fu appeared, dropping beside the large crowd with excitement.

"Fu," Chronoa greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Watching the fun," Fu simply stated. "That was amazing! So much energy! That was probably the best idea I've ever come up with!"

His statement earned many glares of surprise and anger from almost the whole group, leaving very few of them in awe. Chronoa, while her hands were trembling from small traces of anger, spoke up. "You did this?"

"Of course!" Fu answered nonchalantly. "The chance to bring back Demon God Demigra! How could I resist?"

Fu's bragging did not help his own case as everyone was slowly growing in rage to the damage he caused simply for fun. Kyūri fought all urges to charge now that his strength had returned. In respect to the Supreme Kai's authority, he did not intervene yet and allowed her to make the next outcome.

"But how?" Elder Kai questioned. "That scroll was time locked! Not even you could access its history!"

"Exactly!" Fu agreed. "I used your other history scrolls to find the location of the Super Dragon Balls and how to access their power! I wished for the scroll to be unlocked! Isn't it fascinating?!"

It was taking all the Z-Fighter's willpower to not lunge out and rip the little demon apart for his actions. Vegeta and Trunks were the closest to charging. Before they could do so, Chronoa stepped forward, stretching both arms outwards to block their advancements.

Taking full charge of the situation, she stepped forward before the young demon, standing with full confidence and authority. "Fu, you have done some crazy things since you first arrived and I've turned the other cheek. Not this time. Get out."

Fu stepped back with surprise. "But-"

"You are no longer welcome at Conton City," Chronoa announced. "As Supreme Kai of Time, I'm banning you forever. Leave. Now."

Admittedly, no one had ever seen Chronoa so serious before. Not even Trunks in his years of service. While momentarily dumbfounded, Fu exchanged glances between the various fighters and understood the seriousness of the situation. Accepting her orders, Fu shrugged and formed a wormhole, leaping inside and disappearing from sight without a trace of presence.

"You know he won't stay away, right?" Marra stated.

"I know," Chronoa nodded. "And when he returns, we'll be ready for him. As long as I have all of you at our side, I know history will never fall."

Everyone nodded and exchanged glances of trust between one another. No matter how many obstacles they faced, they would prevail always.

"Chop-chop, let's get this mess cleaned up!" Elder Kai announced, earning a series of frowns from the surrounding group. He shrugged innocently. "What?"

The Z-Fighters split up and scattered throughout Conton City, ready to return to their ordinary lives. More adventures awaited.


End file.
